A Tale of A Forbidden Love
by StarJade
Summary: A boy who turns into a dragon at night.....and a lonely girl who falls in love with a dragon she meets every night......a tale of a forbidden love , DHer. [complete]
1. Dragons in the Moonlight

**__**

Chapter One

Harry Potter

****

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

__

~starjade~

Rated: Pg 13

Pairing: D/Her

Summary: A boy who turns into a dragon at night.....and a lonely girl who falls in love with a dragon she meets every night......a tale of a forbidden love , D/Her. Read and Review!

**__**

Dragons in the 

Moonlight

A dark velvet cape fell over the earth in rolling waves covered with twinkling stars that were dropped like jewels above the trees. A luminous moon hung in the sky , shining down in rays of silver light , representing the dreams of all who slept so soundly. 

Yet one girl was not dreaming beautiful dreams tonight.

A lone girl ran across the grass , shadowed by a enormous castle , towards a dark and mysterious forest. Tears ran down her cheeks rapidly as unknowingly , she ran into the dark depths of the forest.

She wiped her tears with her sleeve as she dodged the bushes and trees , but more kept sliding down her face. 

Her chest heaved as she fought for breath , running faster and faster , deeper into the forest than she had ever gone before. She could hear the howls of werewolves , the clip clop of Unicorns and the scuttles of spiders. 

Yet she was unaware of it all.

Finally , her legs gave out on her as she collapsed onto a sea of dark green moss. She had landed in a clearing and the moonlight broke in tiny waves of light through the ceiling of leaves. 

Tears gathered in her eyes , streaking down her cheeks. 

" Why? Why did it have to be me?" Hermione asked in a shaky breath. She wrapped her arms around her legs as a cold breeze ruffled her brown curls.

She put her head down on her knees and flashbacks ran through her mind.

~~~~~***~~~~

He ran up to her , grinning with excitement. Hermione couldn't help but smile as he grabbed her hand and picked her up from the Gryffindor couch , whirling her around fast.

" I can't believe it! This must be the best day in my entire life!" he whooped.

Hermione was laughing , bouts of giggles. " What? What happened?"

He looked down at her , eyes sparkling. " Today, I fell in love."

Hermione's eyes widened , and her heart clenched tightly. " Wha..."

He nodded , smiling so brilliantly. " I was so scared today....I wanted to ask Cho to the Winter Ball....but she refused. I was so heartbroken...and then Ginny came..."

He went on and on and Hermione backed away slowly , her hand to her heart. She was trying to hold back tears and her breathing came in fast gulps. She turned away from him slowly.

She knew that Ginny loved him....she also knew he had growing feelings for her over the summer....she knew it all. Yet she couldn't dismiss the love that she felt for him. 

Damn it all.

She loved Harry Potter....more than anything.

And he could NEVER be hers...

" I'm...happy for you....Harry." Hermione said , her voice breathy.

Harry smiled and wrapped her in a hug. " I'm happy too , Hermione. I told you before I told Ron too...I'm not sure he'll understand , however!" 

Hermione forced a giggle as he waved to her and leapt up the stairs towards the Boy's dormitory. Hermione could feel the tears begin to slide down her cheeks and she exited the Gryffindor Room as quickly as she could. 

She walked down the hallway as fast as she could , and as she rounded a corner , she bumped into a broad chest.

" Watch out , Mudblood! You just stained my clothes with your dirty hands!"

The sneering voice did nothing to stop the tears. She just walked past him , but his taunting laugh stopped her.

" Your crying , Mudblood? Ha! Why , your boyfriends decided to dump you? Little Potty and Weasel decided your blood was too filthy for them?"

Hermione could feel her shoulders tense and she whirled around and slapped him with all the strength , anger and frustration that was in her.

" Shut up , Malfoy."

With that , her tears came back and she ran out of Hogwarts to cry in peace.

~~~~~~~******~~~~~

Hermione finally could not cry anymore. Her body felt weary and tired. She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to feel sad. She wanted to get over Harry....forever.

She slowly rose , but a voice behind her stopped her , shaking her badly.

" Who are you?"

Hermione's eyes widened with fear. She finally became aware of her surroundings.

She was in the Forbidden Forest...

Hermione squeaked in horror. 

Great. 

Something ELSE to ruin her day.

She slowly turned around and through the dark mass of trees , a blinking pair of silver grey eyes stared straight at her.

She stumbled back , scared as she fumbled for her wand. 

" Stay back...I warn you!"

A rumbling laugh emitted from the creature. 

" Why would I do anything. Answer my question. Who are you?"

Hermione shivered , trying to walk away. " Who are you...no wait...what are you?"

Again the rumbling laugh. It almost seemed to be a sneering laugh.....quite familiar....

" You wan to see what I am?"

Hermione wanted to shake her head , no! She didn't want to see what this thing was....yet her curiosity got the better of her and she blinked in the darkness to see it. Slowly the creature seemed to rise and walk out into the clearing. 

Hermione took in her breath. She had to look up and up and up....

The moonlight flashed on the creature. Scales....shiny blue white scales......and wings.....leathery wings attached to the sides of the massive creature.

A wide nose , huge silver eyes......and large teeth...

Slowly the creature blew out from his nose and a puff of misty hot air surrounded Hermione.

" Is this what you wanted to see? I'm a dragon."

a/n: New ficcy! Hope you liked it! Remember to review! 

Also mentioning of my fav couples are in here... i like H/Her and H/G , and most of all I like D/Her! So this fic is Draco, Hermione alrighty! Review if you want me to continue!


	2. Stuck in A Predicament

**__**

Chapter Two

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

__

~starjade~

__

Stuck in A 

Predicament 

The silence was overwhelming. Shock enveloped her , making her suffocate with fear. This...this was.....this just couldn't happen! It went against every rule in the book....it went against all logic , all that she knew!

" No...I'm dreaming , I'm hallucinating , this just can't be!" Hermione blurted out , her voice unusually harsh and panicky in the silence of the night.

Again the sneering laugh.

" Oh , your not dreaming. I'm real , alright. Who the hell are you?"

Hermione felt a whoosh of familiarity wave through her body. That voice....She shook her head , her body trembling.

A dragon....

A real live dragon....

"M-My name is Granger....Hermione Granger..." she finally said , sweat coating her forehead.

The dragon was silent for a long time. " What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione now knew what scared her so much about this dragon.

This dragon....could talk

" H-H-How can you talk??" Hermione stuttered , looking at her surroundings for an exit. 

The dragon snorted , small specks of fire shooting out. Hermione dodged the flames , getting more scared by the second.

" That's because I'm not a normal dragon. Thought you'd figure that out by now."

Hermione could feel the ground rising up to her view as she staggered. " That goes against everything I know....this can't happen!" 

She tried to hold off the darkness that was threatening to cover her vision. She tried to say more , tried to find out what was going on....but before she could , the ground went up to meet her eyes and she fell in a dead faint. 

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~

In the morning , Hermione found herself outside of the Gryffindor Portrait. Green grass stains spotted her wrinkled black robes and her shoes were dusted with grime and dirt.

How the hell did this happen , Hermione thought. Suddenly , last nights events rushed back at her and she staggered once more.   
The dragon...

No. 

It couldn't have been real , it just couldn't!

She must've been dreaming...she probably forgot the password....wasn't it was something like flaming pies....

The picture of the fat lady suddenly swung open , revealing Harry and Ron. They were laughing over some joke , but they stopped dead as they saw the dishevelled Hermione.

" Whaaaaaat....." Ron trailed off, his eyes wide with surprise.

Hermione giggled nervously. " Hi , guys. I fell asleep outside the portrait , because I forgot the password. No big deal...."

Harry's eyes narrowed with suspicion , but Ron took her excuse readily. " That's not like you , Hermione , but who cares. Get ready , cause we have five minutes until we have..." Ron wrinkled his nose , " Potions...."

Hermione's eyes widened. " NOOO! I'm not ready! What am I going to do? I'm going to be late! I'm NEVER late! Bye , guys! See you there!"

Harry and Ron both nodded , a bit confusedly as Hermione raced off. 

" Something's wrong..." Harry muttered by Ron just grinned.

" Hey , it's Hermione. I was waiting 'till this sort of thing would happen! I mean , she's so smart , she has to slip up sometime!"

Harry grinned and then said in a disgusted voice , " Lets go to Potions. We don't want to be late....again."

Ron nodded and they both raced off down the corridor towards the dungeons.

~~~~~~****~~~~~

" Remember that you cant add the roots to the potion until you had the liver. Remember that! Longbottom , I'm looking at you!" Professor Snape snapped. 

Neville nodded , white faced. " I'm going to remember....Professor Snape."

Snape sneered , " Like you remembered last time?"

Neville trembled and Snape just shook his head and opened his mouth to lecture the class when the door burst open to reveal a dishevelled Hermione.

" Miss. Granger?" Snape asked , quite shocked.

Hermione smiled, though it was a bit wobbly. " I'm sorry I was late....Professor."

Snape just turned around and said in a sickly voice , " Detention for the two days and five points from Gryffindor. Now sit down , I'm about to pair the class down. Hurry up!"

Hermione hustled towards her desk and she could hear the distinct laughter coming from Malfoy's group.

" Look at Mudblood tremble....her hair seems a bit larger today , don't you think?" Malfoy sniggered to Goyle and Crabbe , and they all smirked at Hermione. Hermione just turned her nose up away from their group though she could see Ron clench his fist.

" One day....one day I'm going to get him!" Ron muttered , glaring at Malfoy. 

Snape coughed and Ron hurriedly turned around and smiled as innocently as he could.

" Mr. Weasley , you can be paired off first since your so insistent on speaking in my class. How about....Millicent Bulstrode."

Ron grimaced. " Great....just great. See you guys. Hope you have better luck!"

Hermione and Harry smiled as Ron went over to sit beside Millicent , keeping as much space between them as possible.

Snape went through the whole class but Hermione's name was not mentioned. As the class bustled about , getting to their partners , Hermione made her way to Snape's desk.

" Um...Professor Snape...it seems I was given a partner...." Hermione trailed off. 

Snape just glared at her and looked around the class. " Such a bother being given an odd numbered class....why don't you go sit with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson , I know what good friends you three are!"

He smirked at her horrified face. 

" Your joking.....you must be!" Hermione said in an unbelieving voice.

" I am most certainly saying the truth , Miss. Granger. Go sit down now , you are wasting my time and yours. This counts for much of your final mark!"

Hermione paled and she hurriedly went over to Malfoy who was trying to get Pansy off of him. She winced at the thought of having to share a group with him.....she never hated Snape in all her life then she did right then!

Huffily , she grabbed a chair and sat in front of the two fighting Slytherins. They both stopped and stared at her.

" Excuse me , do you not have a brain? I guess that is not expected of mudbloods , but why are you sitting here?" Malfoy sneered as Pansy glared at her.

Hermione wanted to hit something. " I'm supposed to be in your group. There was an odd number in the class." Hermione spit out.

Malfoy had a disgusted look on his face. " I will not share a project with you! Professor Snape , why is she in OUR group? Could she had not been with Weasel or something?"

Professor Snape shrugged. " You can handle her , Draco." 

Malfoy opened his mouth to protest and the class tittered. Hermione could feel the sympathetic looks that Harry and Ron were shooting her and Hermione's shoulder's sagged. This was surely not her best day.

~~~~~~~******~~~~~

Hermione , Ron and Harry walked over to Care of Magical Creatures with Hermione ranting on and on over the trip.

" I can't believe Snape , how could he do that to me? ' I know what good friends you are.'" Hermione imitated , angrily. " I'm now stuck with Malfoy AND Pansy!! How bad could it get??"

Ron shook his head. " I got to admit , I feel sorry for you, Hermione!"

Hermione just sighed. " I feel sorry for myself..."

Harry laughed. "Hey , it won't be so bad. If he does anything , you know we'll be there! We need a reason to pick a fight with that disgusting, worthless , filthy-"

Ron added in , " -despicable , vile , loathsome piece of trash."

Harry nodded. " Exactly."

Hermione laughed. " We'd better hurry , guys , or we'll be late!"

The three hurried out across the Hogwarts grounds toward Hagrid's class that always sat outside. It was always an...interesting class , if you could call it that. Full of creatures that probably should be banned from Hogwarts forever!

Hagrid smiled at them cheerfully as they arrived to the class. " Hey there 'ermione , 'arry and Ron! Hows it goin'?

Harry smiled at him. " Great! What's the topic?"

Hagrid grinned. " I'm going to tell ye all once the Slytherins come!"

As if on cue , the whole bunch of Slytherins stalked in , giving the Gryffindor's dirty looks. They settled down at the opposite side with a clear separation between the two houses. Hermione rolled her eyes.

  
Hagrid smiled through the shags of hair that covered his face. " Well , we're all here...we can start our lesson! It's on a very special topic and even though I wanted to bring in the real thing , we canna for it's a dangerous creature."

Malfoy shouted out , " Tell us already. We haven't got time to waste!"

Hagrid got up and grinned. " We're going to be studyin the topic of dragons!"

Hermione jumped , startled. Dragons....

She felt someone's eyes at her back and she whirled around. Malfoy's sneered at her and she glared back. 

When she turned back around , Hagrid was already assigning partners. 

" 'ermione , ye can be with....Neville , here!" Hagrid said , smiling cheerfully. Neville smiled , a bit shakily at Hermione , and she smiled warmly back.

At least she wasn't stuck with Malfoy again.

Hagrid was saying something and she quickly turned back to Hagrid. He was frowning and Malfoy was in the middle of the group , standing and glaring at them all.

" Well , it seems we 'ave an odd number in our group.....well , Malfoy ye can be with 'ermione...." Hagrid smiled at her reassuringly but Hermione didn't see it.

Again?

She was stuck....with her worst nightmare....

AGAIN!

  
All because of this stupid odd number!

Draco slowly walked towards her and slumped down as far away as he could get.

" What the hell is wrong with this oaf?" Draco mumbled and Hermione glared at him.

" He is not an oaf , Malfoy , he is a brilliant man!" Hermione shot back.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. " So your saying you approve of this grouping? I'm stuck with the mudblood and the clumsy longbottom who doesn't seem to have one cell in his brain!"

Hermioen flushed. " If you say another word , I swear , I'll-"

Hagrid walked over to them. " Is there something wrong 'ermione?"

Hermione shook her head , resignedly , shooting a dirty look at Malfoy. " Nothings wrong."

Hagrid nodded and whispered , " Sorry I had to match ye up with dis idiot here....he'd be makin a ruckus with his friends and I knew ye can handle him!"

Hermione nodded , and smiled at Hagrid , even though she was seething inside. As Hagrid walked away Hermione leaned against a tree trunk.

It was going to be a loooong day!

a/n: Whats up? Thanks to all the reviewers: 

KraZieGuRL, Ninth Lady , blue-angel45, Lauren , Bubbles , Snowqueen , Angel Slayer , nycgrl , The *Spangled* Pandemonium , DracosGirlMakayla , Felicity , and Re-o-ko

I luv you! Review zee more , alright? Ill update...if you review! Nice prospect , eh??

REVIEW!

press dat button.....

now!

noowwwww....

now!!!

~_starjade~_


	3. Searching for The Truth

__

Chapter Three

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

****

Harry Potter

__

~starjade~

****

Searching for the 

Truth

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared at Ginny who was talking animatedly about Harry. She really did not need this , especially this early in the morning. 

It was Sunday and Ginny had wanted some 'Girl Talk' with Hermione. Talking about how handsome one of her best friends ( not to mention the boy she had a crush on for the past year) was isn't exactly her idea of fun. 

Or interesting.

It was rather painful...

" I love the way he touches me , it makes me feel all tingly and warm and..." Ginny sighed , giggling happily. She had a bright glow in her face and Hermione felt guilty.

Why was it that she had to fall in love with Harry?

Ginny finally noticed Hermione's sad expression and gently touched her arm. " Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and looked at Ginny , startled. " Yes?"

Ginny smiled kindly. " Is something wrong?"

Hermione said distractedly , " Why would there be something wrong?"

Ginny grinned " Because when I was talking about Harry , you went all spacey on me....are you sure something's not up?"

As Hermione was shaking her head , Ginny smiled slyly. " I know! Your probably thinking of a special someone!"

Hermione flushed before she could stop herself. " Of course not , Ginny!"

Ginny laughed. " Your cheeks are all red! That's enough proof for me! Come on , Hermione! Tell me , who is it?"

Hermione exhaled. This conversation was treading on dangerous grounds....she peered at Ginny and thought about the different ways she could approach this situation. Finally , she rose an eyebrow at Ginny.

" What rubbish are you talking about , Ginny? Any boy that I may have my eyes set on , I would tell you immediately. Yet every boy here does not seem to realise the importance of school work and this repels me greatly!" She sniffed and held her head high. 

Ginny stared at her. " That means every guy in this school is out of the question..."

Hermione could not help the smile that crept onto her face. " Exactly!"

Ginny laughed. " Wow , Hermione. It's going to be hard finding a guy for you!"

Instantly , those emerald eyes flashed by her , followed closely by silver ones....Hermione jumped. Silver eyes?

What was she thinking?

Hermione shook her head and grinned. " How about we go down for breakfast , alright?

Ginny nodded and walked out the door. Hermione' shoulders sagged. No more Girl Talks for her! Yet as Hermione walked out the door , she felt the need to spill all this out. All her feelings , all her doubts all her pains and secrets...

Hermione smiled sadly. If only she could find someone...

~~~~~~~****~~~~

It was a fine Monday and the birds twittered peacefully as the sun's rays filtered down like proof that happiness exists in the world.

Until of course , this perfect picture was ruined by two very angry voices. 

" God , Malfoy , not all dragons have poisonous claws!" Hermione retorted.

Malfoy yelled , " Did I say all dragons?"

Hermione nodded. " Uh huh. You specifically said , ' All dragons.'"

Malfoy sneered back , " Fine , Granger. Tell me all you know about Dragons!"

Hermione held her head high and said regally , " Dragons are uusually depicted as a large reptilian animal with scales, four legs, wings, 5 claws or talons on each foot, and a tail; represented as having the ability to fly and breathe fire and associated with-"

Malfoy leaned back and yawned. " And what sorts of things make them angry?"

Hermione frowned. " We don't need to know that!"

Malfoy smirked. " Oh yeah , we do , mudblood!"

Hermione glared. " Fine! I'll tell you since your soo insistent. Dragons get angry by , well , humans , of course-"

Malfoy sneered , " Wrong! Humans don't make dragon's angry , if that was the case than every animal on this world would make dragons angry. It's the actions that someone does that makes them angry. Say if they had filthy blood , for example.."

He rose his eyebrows at her and Hermione felt like slapping him just one more time for good measure. Just as her hand was rising and itching to land on that stupid pale cheek, a whimper at Hermione's side stopped her.

" Can we get something done? I really don't like arguing!" Neville said to Hermione , trying to ignore Malfoy's death glare.

" Who asked you to talk , Longbottom!" Malfoy sneered.

Neville trembled and Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand Malfoy , all the while cursing inside of herself that she was stuck with such an imbecile when she spotted Harry shaking their heads at her. She tried to calm herself and nearly giggled as she saw Ron trying to break out of Harry's grip as he glared ferociously at Malfoy. It cheered her up so much ( the thought of Malfoy's head bashed in can make anyone's day) that when she turned back to Malfoy , she was smiling full time.

Malfoy stared at her. Mood change...

Suddenly, Hagrid who was walking around checking over people called out , " Ye project outline is due tomorrow!"

Malfoy and Hermione both looked at each other and gasped. Tomorrow! They had absolutely nothing done! 

Malfoy growled through gritted teeth , " This is all your fault!"

Hermione gasped. " My fault? When has it been MY fault?" 

Malfoy snapped, " Everything is your fault! I knew I'd fail if you were in my group and this bumbling idiot..." 

As he continued to swear , Hermione was thinking. She finally reached a decision. This decision she would never have made in real circumstances , but in the risk of getting a bad grade...

Hermione quickly muttered , " Malfoy , lets have a truce. We have to get this done , so no insulting and no arguing until the project is done. Alright?"

Malfoy stared at her outstretched hand and opened his mouth to insult her but decided against it.

" Agreed , mud- I mean , Granger."

~~~~~~****~~~~

It was after dinner and she had just said her goodnights to Harry and Ron. She stared out at the window , at the lake that shimmered with the moonlight's rays and felt a shudder run through her. 

Was there really a dragon , she mused to herself. Of course there couldn't be! But those grass stains all over her robes meant something!

She had a feeling , deep down in her chest that made her peer through the cluster of trees of the forbidden forest. She wanted to go out there again , just to check whether or not there actually was a large best with a tail and four feet and wings...

Finally , she made up her mind. Grabbing her cloak , she pulled the hood over her head and made her way down the dormitory stairs. No one was in the common room, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She made her way through the portrait and was thankful once more that the lady was asleep , her snores echoing in the hallway.

Dread filled her as she made her way down the castle stairs as she could feel the darkness envelope her. She stifled a shriek as a ghost made their way through one of the corridors and she had to calm her beating heart by standing still for a minute.

Finally , she went through one of the secret corridors , a passageway they had discovered from the Weasley Twins that was a shortcut to the forest. 

Finally , she felt the brisk wind bite at her face as she stood on the Hogwarts grounds , staring out at the dark , haunting forest. 

Determination filled her. She was going to find that dragon ,no matter what!

She entered the forest , walking briskly over the logs and through the misty air that hung around her ankles. The pathway was familiar...

She could hear the calls of werewolves and she shuddered. This wasn't good...

The pathway was more and more familiar as she walked on , picking her way through the forest. There was a cluster of bushes in front of her and without knowing it , she ran right into it. The twigs picked at her hair and her cloak and she stifled a shriek as she fought through the bush , stumbling out into the open.

She was in a clearing...

And a big dragon rested in front of her. 

She stumbled back ,falling down to the mossy ground.

No...no....there was a dragon! Everything was true! It wasn't just a dream...

The dragon looked peaceful. It was smaller than a normal dragon and it's silver scales flashed in the moonlight. It was curled up and snorts of air told her that this dragon was sleeping.

She crept up towards it and stared. The dragon had wings...it was folded up against his back and with eyes wide with horror , curiosity and fear , she slowly began to circle the sleeping dragon.

" Your beautiful..." she whispered in awe as she made her way to his face. She remembered the way the large thing smirked at her , sneered at her...

Slowly , she kneeled down and looked at the scaly face. A brush of hot air whistled out of his nostrils nearly making her fall back.

She reached out with her hand and slowly touched it's face. It was smooth , like glass...she stroked the dragon's face , her heart thumping fast at the danger that hung in the air.

And then the dragon's eyes opened.

Hermione screeched and fell backwards as the dragon rose to it's knees , a thunderous roar echoing in the forest as it outstretched it's wings.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" It yelled.

Hermione trembled. Oh my god...she thought , her eyes wide with fear. I'm dead....I am right now as dead as road kill. 

" I-I-I-I'm sorry , I n-never meant t-to-" Hermione started out , shaking.

The dragon shook his head. " Why did you come BACK? Go back to the castle, GRANGER!"  
Hermione shivered. How did it know her name? Oh yeah , she had told him...

Hermione stared at the large dragon , who was glaring at her and knew that it could kill her in two seconds. Yet for some reason , she knew that this abnormal dragon wouldn't...it wouldn't kill her.

" I'll go away....but I won't until you answer my questions," Hermione said bravely.

The dragon lurched , a huge clawed hand ready to swing at her. Hermione shrank back , foolishly remembering Malfoy insistency that dragons have poisonous claws...She closed her eyes in fear.

Yet the claws never came.

She opened her eyes fearfully. The dragon had settled back into a crouch and was looking at the moonlight , almost confusedly. 

" Ask away.."

~~~~~~~****~~~~~

" Ron? What are you doing awake?" Harry asked , blurrily as he jerked out of his sleep from Ron's foots steps. The world came into focus as he shoved his glasses on his nose and he slowly got out of his bed.

Ron was standing up , his red hair fluffed up from the pillow. His eyes were wide and Harry yawned.

" What is it?" Harry asked , his voice tired.

Ron shook his head , confusedly " You know what? I think that I just saw Hermione go into the forest..."

Harry snorted. " Ron , get back to sleep. It's just your fanciful imagination.."

Ron grinned. " Probably...."

Yet his eyes strayed to the window , confusedly. He knew he saw a figure walk into the forest , and that bushy cinnamon coloured hair reminded him of a bookish best friend of his...

Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes. Harry was probably right , Ron thought as he climbed into his bed once more. It probably is my fanciful imagination...

a/n: Thankies to all ma reviewers: Dreaming One , A17, nycgrl, Star , andshefalls , allee kat , Draco'sGal13 , Spika , Angel Slayer , Lady Moonsword , snowqueen/yukichan, The *Spangled*Pandemonium, blue-angel45. Luv you soooo much!

And please review for dis chappie , alright!?!


	4. Pair of Silver Eyes

****

Chapter Four

__

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

__

~starjade~

Pair of Silver Eyes

Hermione woke up blurrily, her eyes tired and worn. She rose from her bed and stumbled towards the washroom , quickly taking a shower and changing into her robes. As she was putting away her stuff , she looked out the small window , looking out over the forbidden forest. 

Her heart fluttered. Memories rushed back at her. 

The dragon.... 

The moonlight that fluttered against his scales...

And those silver eyes....

Last night , she had pelted him with questions. He seemed a bit aloof with her , but as the night wore on , he grew more comfortable with her questions. All she asked him was what kind of a dragon he was and whether he had any more family , questions like that. 

He took a long time answering these questions , but Hermione was sure that he was just never talked to another human being before.

It gave her a warm feeling. She was the only one in Hogwarts who knew about a talking dragon in the forbidden forest!

He told her that his kind was the Darkleaves , or something like that. And he came from BushyMane country , or something like that. He sounded really uneasy with her questions , which was understandable. Hermione didn't feel uncomfortable at all. She felt as if....as if the dragon was a friend , or something...

Hermione laughed. A dragon....as a friend? That was ridiculous!

Still....she knew that she would go back and talk to him again. Even if all she needed to know about dragons was already given to her....she'd find another reason to go back.

~~~~~~****~~~~~

" What's wrong , Hermione?" Ron asked as they walked down the hallway towards the most dreaded subject for all Gryffindors.

" You seem so tired these days....what's up?" Harry asked, a concerned look clear in his emerald eyes.

Hermione fought back a yawn and blinked at them through sagging eyelids. " Nothing's wrong! I just studied really late yesterday..."

Ron groaned. " God , Hermione! You really need to stop studying that much! It's only the beginning of the year and your already slaving over the books like it's exam time , or something!"

" Speaking of exams , you guys should be studying-"

" Pretend I didn't say anything!" Ron quickly said , before Hermione could get too far in her lecture.

Hermione glared at him and Harry laughed as they started to turn the corner. At that same moment, Malfoy was turning the corner and SLAM , the two ran into each other with enough force to make them both stumble and fall.

" What the hell?" Malfoy sputtered.

" Oww..." Hermione moaned. 

" MALFOY!" Was all Ron and Harry said.

Malfoy got up , his eyes narrowed. " Watch where your going , Mudblood."

Hermione got up as well and opened her mouth to say something, when she caught the look in his eyes. They reminded her of someone else's eyes. Those silver shining orbs....that revealed nothing , yet held so much.

Ron growled, " Your the one with the dirty blood , you pureblood ferret!"

Malfoy smirked. " Shut up , Weasel. I didn't ask any mudblood lovers to come into this conversation."

Ron sputtered , " You little piece of-"

Malfoy glared at Hermione. " Next time , Mudblood ,try not staining my robes with your dirty hands."

Hermione didn't say a word. She hardly even heard him. All she did was stare into his eyes. Something....something was there....

Ron , however , heard exactly what Malfoy had said. And he was going to do something about it.

" That's it , Malfoy , your going down!" Ron yelled and swung a fist at Malfoy. His fist landed smack on Malfoy's cheek. Malfoy growled and aimed a blow at Ron's stomach but Harry tackled him from behind. It was two against one and Malfoy was going down.

" Stop!!" Hermione yelled.

Ron and Harry froze. 

" What?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at them. What was she saying?

" Just stop it alright? We're already late for Potions and I really do not need this!" Hermione quickly covered up and picked up her robes. 

Malfoy was picking himself up as well and stared at Hermione. This was the first time she had stuck up for him. He stared at her. Something was different about her.

Hermione avoided looking into Malfoy's eyes once more and huffed. " We'd better go , boys. Who knows what kind of punishment Snape will dish out today."

With her shoulders lifted , she walked down the hallway , away from the three , confused boys. Her own head was confused. She knew there was something else that made her stop the fight. It had something to do with...Draco Malfoy's eyes.

~~~~~~****~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy sullenly walked into Potions after Harry and Ron. They were five minutes early and Snape looked disappointed that there was no reason to yell at them for being late. 

Draco glared extra hard at Ron , who stuck his tongue out at him. Draco smirked. Immature brat , he thought. All Weasleys were like that...poor in absolutely every part of life. 

  
Professor Snape yelled , ritually at Potter for messing up his homework , pointedly ignoring the fact that Draco hadn't brought his homework in either. Besides , Draco always took advantage of this...privilege. He let out a ringing laugh as Potter sat down , ashamed.

That scrawny potty is going to get it one day , Draco thought , sneering at Potter. Ever since HE came into Hogwarts , life had been hell. First by embarrassing his ego and then acting all heroic...

Draco's attentive silver eyes moved their way to the mudblood , who sat quietly beside Potty. His eyes narrowed.

It was her....

He wanted to moan , groan , punch something. How could this filthy blooded girl find out his deepest secret!?!

Sometimes, those nights when he...changed, he wished there was someone he could talk to. But the only people who knew about the...changes was his father , mother , and-

Hermione Granger.

" I'll go away....but I won't , until you answer my questions..."

The sentence had shocked him. First , when she had found him in the forbidden forest , a changed state , he thought it was a joke. He could scare Potter's friend , make her seem insane at Hogwarts for insisting their was a talking dragon in the forest. 

But now....it just wasn't a joke anymore....

" Time to get into your groups!" Snape announced , smiling cruelly at the class. " I hope that you'll get some work done in this class. Not leaving on another trip to the Hospital Wing and receive a detention from ME!" He stared pointedly at Neville , who squeaked. 

  
Draco jumped at Snape's voice and then realized , horrified , he'd been staring at Granger for the whole time Snape had been talking. 

He quickly glared at Granger to make it look as if he was looking at them to see if a plan he devised to make their lives hell would work. But Granger was walking towards him-

What the hell??!?

Finally , Draco realized once more , that Granger was his partner. He blinked as Granger plopped down beside him, yawning a bit as she did so. 

It was silent for a bit as he just sat there , staring unbelievable at the bushy headed mudblood beside him. Finally , he opened his mouth to say something biting and mean and cruel.

" Why'd you stick up for me back there?"

Nice , Malfoy. Nice.

Hermione jerked , as surprised as he was at the question. " Pardon?"

Draco nearly flushed with the embarrassment. Malfoys never flush. " You heard me."

Hermione coughed a bit and turned to the cauldron that sat in front of them , waiting to be attended to. 

" We were late for class, alright. That's why."

Draco smirked. " No , we weren't. We got here five minutes early."

Hermione turned red and shuffled some parchments. " Look , Malfoy , we cant just stay here all day , fighting about when the class ended."

Draco pointed out , " That's not what we were fighting about-"

" Enough!" Hermione snapped , her cheeks red. " Lets start some work , got it?"

Draco sneered , " You can't order me around , Mudblood. It's me who should be ordering around low caste parasites like yourself."

Hermione ignored this biting remark. " So , if we add the lizard tails before the poison ivy , would the mixture boil into a red potion or a green potion?"

Draco yawned. " Thought you were the smart one , Granger." He grinned as he watched her clench her teeth. 

This was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~*****~~~~

Hermione quickly grabbed her cloak , her heart tight with fear. She shouldn't be doing this , she knew she was forbidden to go anywhere near the forest , but she couldn't help it! 

Those silver eyes , the lonely orbs called her , beckoned her that it was unbearable to refuse. She sighed with remorse as she recalled the events of today.

It was a dinner and the three of them were talking cheerfully as they always did. Until Ron remarked , quite casually , " You know , Hermione , I thought I saw you go into the Forbidden Forest , yesterday."

Hermione had froze. Even though the chit chat of people around them continued as always , it seemed as everything had stilled. 

" Wh-why would you think that , Ron?! You kn-know I would never go against H-Hogwart rules!" Hermione stuttered out.

Harry smiled. " Of course he knows that , he's just being a doofus as always. I think you may need glasses too , Ron!"

Ron guffawed. " Let me try those on!" Quickly , he grabbed Harry's glasses and shoved them on his nose.

As the Gryffindor table burst into hearty laughter at the sight of Ron with Harry's glasses , Hermione had left quietly. And here she was , ready to break the rules once more , all because...

All because of the dragon....

The dragon in the moonlight.  
He must have come there for a reason. He might have family that he's looking for , maybe he's the last one of his kind and the dragon needed her help. He needed her!

Hermione slipped out of the Gryffindor portrait , ignoring the fat lady's protests. It was earlier than the other times she had gone , but she didn't care. She scurried down the silent , dark hallways , and out the secret passageway. 

Quickly , scared of her own shadow in the darkness , she ran through the school grounds towards the dark forest. Now she knew the way. She jumped over the twigs and logs , and bushes , as fast as she could. She was eager , eager to see those silver eyes once more.

Finally , she burst through the bushes into the clearing. The moonlight poured through the trees , providing a luminosity in the centre of the clearing , but she was looking for the dragon.

All of a sudden , she heard a grunting nose far off in the distance. Coughing , sputtering noises reached her ears and a horrible crunching sound was heard. It sounded as if it was coming from something , someone only a hundred or so yards.

She squeaked , fear gripping her heart like an icy hand. She stumbled away from where the grunting sound was coming from. A boy's cry broke through her fear and she gasped. That sound was coming from a human!

One step at a time , she walked towards the area where these horrible sounds came from. One step at a time , one foot before the other , she walked slowly , carefully , fearfully. She took hold of the green bush with trembling hands and in a quick motion , pulled it apart. 

Only to meet a pair of silver eyes.

" Dragon?" she whispered. Her heart swelled at the sight of the glorious creature.

" You again?" the dragon growled.

Hermione giggled, relieved. Her heart beat returned to normal and she let out a sigh. " I was so scared! I thought I heard a boy back there! Was it only you?"

The dragon glared at her and grumbled , " That's none of your business."

Hermione sighed once more and backed away , letting the dragon walk his way through the bush and into the beautiful clearing.

Hermione stared at the dragon. " You know , you really are a magnificent creature."

The dragon stared back at her. Though instead of answering he pelted her with another question. "Why do you keep coming back?"

Hermione blinked. " What?"

The dragon shook his head and settled on his haunches. " I asked you a question. Now I want the answer. Why do you keep coming back??"

a/n: What's up? COME ON PEOPLE , REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! Is there only a handful of people reading my story?? Please review and tell me that your reading it too , alright? I need support , lol!

I hope you liked this chapter , keep reading and reviewing , peeps!


	5. Saved By a Lie

****

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

Chapter Five

__

~starjade~

Saved By a Lie

Hermione stared at the dragon , her heart beating hard against her chest to the point that it was painful.

How could she answer this question? How could she answer it....when she herself did not know the answer?

The dragon growled , " Answer me , damn it!"

Hermione huffed , her eyes frightened and confused , but she tried to remember her self confidence. " I- I well , what does it matter? Your a dragon and I never met...a talking dragon before , and I thought this could be a learning experience , cause in Care of Magical Creatures , we're learning about dragons , but I swear I never heard of a talking dragon-"

She was babbling and she knew it.

The dragon stared at her for a long minute , after she had died down. Hermione trembled under the gaze and felt some sort of a deja vu at the look in his eyes. The colour , the shine of mischief and..

The dragon suddenly turned away from her and settled back in his resting position , a grunt coming out of him as smoke flew from his nostrils. " I don't see how your going to keep yourself occupied."

Hermione relaxed. Questioning time as over. She felt a surge of her old confidence rush through her body and she grinned as she skipped over to sit in front of the dragon.

" I'm going to talk to you."

The dragon twitched , startled. He opened his eye and glared at her. " No."

" Please?"

" NO!"  
" Come on..."

" Didn't you hear me you annoying brat??"

Hermione huffed. " Annoying brat? Hardly. What's your name?"

The dragon jumped once more. " What??"

" What's your name?"

The dragon shifted , and settled his wings more comfortably on his back. " Uh...well...uh...Dr-Drakelanderishonfastonpari."

Hermione blinked. " Huh?"

The dragon grinned , or what was his rendition of a smile. " That's my name."

Hermione groaned. " How about I just call you Drake for short?"

The dragon smirked. " You'll have to call me by my real name , if you want to talk to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Fine , say it again. Maybe I'll understand it better."

The dragon blinked and then quickly said , " Just call me Drake."

" Drake?"

" Drake."

" You know that sounds awfully alike to this one boy's name at my school-"

" Th-That's a boring topic! Did you know that dragons a long time ago were like fish and survived in the ocean?"

" Really?"

" No , not really."

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

" Granger , wake up! All your ever doing is falling asleep , when we've got to finish the project!!" 

The voice hit her hard and she zoomed up from her resting position on her knees and cried out , " I'm awake , I'm awake!!"

She opened her eyes and saw Neville and Malfoy sitting in front of her , Malfoy with a sour expression on his face.

" What the hell are you doing , Granger? Probably should've known. Mudbloods can never show enough commitment to their schoolwork , which concludes that Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed in Wizarding schools and be left to rot on the streets!" Draco finished with a flourish.

Hermione blinked at him. " Do you ever shut up?"

Malfoy growled , " Are you telling ME to shut up? Do you know who I am? I am the son of Lucius Malfoy, a high prestige wizard that , might I remind you , is PURE BLOODED?"

He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes. " Whatever. So where were we? Interesting facts about dragons..."

Neville piped up, " Dragons are quite rare and I've seen-"

Draco glared at him. " I didn't ask you!"

Hermione glared straight back at the blond haired boy. " Well , I asked him. So you shut up and let him finish!"

Draco opened his mouth to retort but shut it quickly at Hermione's threatening look. She smiled at Neville and prodded him to go on.

Neville shook his head. " I forgot..." he whispered , glancing at Draco , who looked smug.

Hermione sighed. " Fine ,MALFOY. Tell us something about dragons!"

Draco Malfoy spoke up , " Did you know dragons a long time ago were like fish and survived in the oc-"

He suddenly halted and stared at Hermione carefully. Hermione's eyes were wide open.

" What did you say?" She nearly whispered.

Malfoy's eyes turned panicked for a second , before he blurted out, " Did you know dragons a long time ago ate fish that survived in the ocean..."

Hermione's shoulder's relaxed. What were you thinking , Hermione? She thought to herself and quickly dashed away her thoughts. 

" I don't exactly believe that , but it might be true..." Hermione said , a bit distantly. 

She didn't notice how Malfoy's shoulders sagged with relief , nor did she notice one of Hagrid's creatures creeping slowly behind her. She didn't see Malfoy's eyes widen and Neville's whimper of fear. She picked up her pencil , to jot down Malfoy's interesting statement , when she felt a shadow loom over her. 

" MOVE , HERMIONE!" 

The shout echoed in the class and Hermione jerked towards Malfoy , only to find him leaping at her , pulling her quickly to the side. The creature's long fangs sank into air and it hissed it's disapproval. 

It was a small creature with beady black eyes , black tawny fur and a large mouth with greenish fangs. It was a scary sight and Hermione screamed , the whole class screaming with her. Hagrid hurried over and clapped an enormous fang around the creature's muzzle , and the creature let out a wail as Hagrid pulled it away. 

" I'm so sorry , 'ermione , are ye hurt?" Hagrid's voice travelled over the silence of the class.

Hermione couldn't answer. She stared at Malfoy's pale face , and he let go of her wrist as if it was on hot fire. A pink tinge coloured his cheeks and he coughed in the shocked silence of the class.

Hermione stared at Malfoy , her eyes wide with wonderment. MALFOY just saved her?? Malfoy? This stupid idiotic pompous jerk did something...kind? 

Malfoy got up , his robes rustling , all eyes on him. " I-I-"

Pansy sputtered out , " Draco? Why did you just save her?? She's a filthy blooded smart ass!! Don't you hate her?" 

Her question revealed the question on everyone's minds and Malfoy's face turned dangerous. His silver eyes flashed as he said , angrily , " I am going to report this to Professor Dumbledore. Care of Magical Creatures is going to be a class that won't exist anymore , if creatures are attacking students..." Here , he spat on the ground near Hermione and she flinched.

" Even if that student is a mudblood."

Ron yelled out , " Shut your filthy mouth , you jerk!"

Draco grinned. " You'll be shutting your mouth soon! When Professor Hagrid here gets fired!!"

The Slytherins all relaxed. Malfoy hadn't done a kind deed. He had malevolent purposes for saving Hermione! He was still the evil jerk he always had been!

Hermione was still frozen on the ground , as the class was dismissed and Harry and Ron had hurried to her side.

" Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione nodded. " Yeah....I knew that Malfoy had an evil purpose for saving me....but for a second there I thought..."

Ron snorted. " What did you think? Malfoy...nice? Ha! He's the evilest guy in the world! I swear , one day I'm going to bring him down , my fist print on that disgusting white face of his !!!"

Harry grinned. " Count me in!"

As they laughed and cheered over the thought of getting back at Malfoy , Hermione felt a shiver go through her spine. Did he save her because of another purpose? Because he had an evil heart and was planning all along to save her and be the hero in the school's eyes as Hagrid got fired?

If all of this was true....then why did he call her....Hermione?

~~~~~~****~~~~

Damn it.

Malfoy could not believe it. All of a sudden , as he watched that disgusting creature rear back his head , preparing to open his fangs and bite into Hermione , he had a sudden cold fear rush through him that was unlike anything else.

Which was probably why he had saved her.....because he was scared for her?

Ha! That's stupid! She's a mudblood for one thing , and she's getting better marks than you are , which should be all the reason to have her killed!

Draco shook his head. Fear. He'd always been somebody who tried just a little too hard to rise to his father's expectations. He always was fearful of his father , when he was brainwashed by the Dark Lord and turned on him. That fear gave him many punishments , and his father spent many hours trying to hammer that fear away. 

Suddenly , a couple of Slytherin students walked down the corridor, deep in discussion. Draco melted into the shadows , as he always did around gossiping students. It was his job to find all the gossip , and of course , relentlessly tease the object of gossip until he was satisfied.

"-the way he saved her , it was unbelievable!"

" Malfoy's always going on about how he won't even touch a mudblood. What was the reason now?"

" Well you heard him , he was getting that big oaf fired!"

" I'm beginning to doubt that. I mean , did you see his face-"

Draco stepped out of the shadows. The Slytherins let out squawks of fear.

" Hello." he said quietly , his voice full of intense anger. 

The Slytherins blinked , afraid. Malfoy's status was something to be fearful of in the Slytherin Common Rooms. No one messed with someone so pureblooded and powerful as he.

" W-W-We were just-" said one of them , stuttering in fear.

Malfoy's cold grey eyes narrowed. " I don't care. I'll find a way to deal with you three! Now scat! I don't want to see your faces!"

The three Slytherins ran for their lives and once they were out of sight, Malfoy sagged onto the cold wall. He'd have to find a way....to regain his reputation. 

~~~~~~****~~~~

Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs , looking out the window. It was getting dark , but she'd have to wait an hour until she got to meet the dragon once more. The dragon for some reason , insisted she'd come only at 11:00 every night and leave at 2:00 so she could get some rest. 

Hermione smiled. How could this have happened? She remembered....her crush on Harry , how he actually loved Ginny and she ran blindly in the forest , finding a dragon.... a real , live talking dragon.

It scared her to think , she was the only one in Hogwarts that knew about him. Maybe Professor Dumbledore knew , too. He knew everything! She should be scared of this dragon. She should've ran away and told the first teacher she could find about this scary dragon in the forest. 

Yet something held her there. And something kept calling her back. And something made her keep her mouth shut.

She couldn't find anything in the Library that referred to a talking dragon species. There had to be one! He couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere! She just had to look deeper....in the restricted section , of course.

Hermione looked out at the sky and grinned. It was 11:00. Time to meet the dragon! Excitement filled her chest and she grabbed her cloak and ran down the girl dormitory stairs , pulling the cloak over her shoulders and lifting the hood.

" Hermione?"

Hermione froze , dread filling her spine. She turned around quickly and met a pair of worried , emerald eyes.

" Where are you going?"

a/n: Hey , all of you! Thank you soo much for your reviews! I knew you'd come through for me! lol! Please review and tell me what you think is gonna happen in the next chappy.

Aight? And give me suggestion , peeps! What do you want to happen next?

REVIEW!

And thanks to: Cherry-Lally , mizutenshiai, Julkat007, Littletiger , hey , im reviewing aren't I, Aindel , Assasin , gum_addict , DracosGirlMakayla, Konstantine, slytherin-cool , kiki0303, Mysticpixie, stephanie, Captian Emily , Felicity, Dreaming One , Virgo Dust , The *spangled* pandemonium , 'Jet.

I love you all!

THANKS SOO MUCH!

__

~starjade~


	6. Secrets in Deep Danger

**__**

Chapter Six

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

****

Harry Potter

__

~starjade~

__

~ Secrets In Deep Danger~

Hermione felt her heart drop and her blood run cold. She stared into those green eyes and tried not to run away. The familiar heart pounding , the warmth that tingled down her spine inched it's way back into her body , but something caused it to...weaken.

Harry repeated , " Where were you going , just now?"

Hermione quickly covered , " What were you doing down here? I think you need your sleep , its quite late."

Harry's eyebrows narrowed. " I was studying for the test tomorrow. We had Quidditch practice and I didn't have a chance to study...Where were you going?"

Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it. " Uh...down.....down to the..."

Her throat was blocked up and she could feel a voice at the back of her head whisper , your keeping a secret from your best friends! Tell him now! He's your best friend! Tell him!

Harry rose an eyebrow. " Down where?" His eyes held a confused look in them and a judging glint in those emerald depths. Hermione knew Harry was quite brighter than Ron, and often knew when she was lying. 

Hermione swallowed and forced herself to choke out , " I'm going down to the kitchens...have a little talk with the house elfs."

Hermione looked up , a little hesitantly , wondering if Harry would buy it. Surprisingly , his eyes lost the clouds that covered them and he smiled.

" I hope your not bringing back SPEW , Hermione! I don't think they'll be very happy!"

Hermione's shoulders relaxed with relief. " Oh no. I just wanted to see Dobby again , have a talk with Winky and all the others."

Harry grinned. " How about I come along? We might have to take the Invisible Cloak. How were you going to get there without being seen?"

Hermione's eyes widened. " Your.....Your coming along?" 

Harry nodded , happily. " Is there something wrong?"

Hermione quickly replied, " Absolutely not , I just thought , you might want to finish your studying...."

Harry looked back at his school books with distaste. " Ah , I need a break. Lets go!"

Harry grabbed her wrist and Hermione reluctantly followed. She wondered why she didn't feel that electrical shock that always occurred whenever he touched her...and she also wondered why her heart felt like it was sinking....at the thought of not meeting her dragon.

~~~~~******~~~~

" You guys left for the Kitchens without informing ME??" Ron snapped , his eyes narrowed.

Harry laughed. " Oh come on , Ron , I could hear you snoring in the common room! I know from experience what its like waking you up!"

Ron glared. " Well , you could've tried..."

Harry snorted. " And get punched in the face? I'll refuse that offer.."

Hermione giggled , trying to remain focused on the conversation. After the Kitchen's visit , Hermione knew there was no possible way she could meet the dragon. So , she reluctantly went to bed , her head full of resentment. 

Why did Harry have to come? 

  
Ron remarked, " Hermione , you didn't eat anything! Look at that good food going to waste!"

Hermione pushed her plate away. " I just don't feel hungry. I'll see you guys at Potions, alright? I'll be at the Library."

Ron shook his head as Hermione left. " That Library is like her second home... I wonder what she'd do without books..."

Harry watched her back as she left. Something was off about Hermione...and he was determined to find out.

~~~~*******~~~~~

" Malfoy , you put the nettles AFTER the unicorn hairs! AFTER!" Hermione snapped , chopping up liver, while keeping an eye on what Malfoy was doing and what Pansy wasn't doing.

Malfoy sneered at her , " Why don't you just shut your mouth , filthy mudblood? No one wants to hear your opinion."

Hermione hissed, " You'll be wanting it after we fail this project! Pansy! Cut up the flobberworm intestines."

Pansy stayed where she was , twirling her hair and rubbing her foot against Malfoy's leg.

" Pansy!" Hermione shouted, frustrated.

Pansy huffed and glared at Hermione. " What do you want, Gryffindor filth?"

Hermione felt like screaming. She had never been in such an unworkable situation. Finally, she shut up , and did her work and Pansy's. She didn't have any time for any arguing.

As she was chopping up the intestines , Malfoy remarked quietly , " I heard quite a nasty rumour about you , dear mudblood."

Hermione stiffened and didn't reply. What was the point? He'd just go on and on....he'd never stop. Hermione tried not to listen to him as he continued in his drawling voice.

Malfoy smirked and his eyes studied her expression , lazily. " You've been in your own romance triangle , haven't you? With that crush of yours , who wouldn't? He's perfect for you...brave , famous , smart...yet he fell for that flame haired gryffindor."

Hermione heard a roaring sound in her head and she whipped around to the blond haired boy who smiled evilly at her. Her heart seemed to freeze , before pounding , harder than before as the blood drained from her face.

" Wh-What did you just say?" Hermione sputtered , her heart thumping.

Malfoy spread his arms wide and spoke loudly , " Hey , I'm just the messenger! Why are you turning against me for?"

Hermione yelped, " Where did you hear that rumour , Malfoy? ANSWER ME!"

Malfoy grinned. " Oh , I can't tell you that...Unless I repeat it...just one more time."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but then grew aware that the whole class was listening. Their eyes were on the two of them and Snape just sat back in his chair, not moving a finger.

" Malfoy...y-you shut your dirty mouth!" Hermione choked out , turning back to her flobberworms.

Malfoy leaned close to Hermione and whispered , " I know you love him , dear Mudblood. I'm sure you need him to love you back. But he doesn't fall for loser mudbloods...he goes for purebloods...even as muggle loving as they are."

Malfoy turned back to the class and shouted, " Granger , don't run away from the truth! Just tell him you have a crush on him...or I will!"

" Who? Who is it?" Pansy shrieked. 

Hermione's eyes widened. " No!"

Malfoy smirked. " Should I say it?"

Pansy nodded and Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Hermione couldn't believe it. The only people she ever told about her crush was the dragon...so how could he know?

Hermione grabbed her book bag and her cloak and stormed out of the classroom , hearing the laughter of the Slytherins and even louder of Malfoy. She could hear Ron shouting and Snape snapping but her ears seemed to deafen as her steps became weaker and less determined. 

Finally, she slumped to the floor , tears running down her cheeks.

She couldn't stand it if Harry knew...if he knew of her crush...knew how much she had pined for him. She couldn't stand it! 

She wouldn't have friends anymore...they would distance from her...they wouldn't talk to her...

Tears coursed silently down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her secret now lay in Malfoy's hands. 

~~~~~~****~~~~~~

Ron shouted , " That's it! I'm going to beat the crap out of him!"

Hermione looked up from her charms assignment and smiled at her two friends , her smile a bit wobbly.

" Oh , hey guys..." she aid , trying to keep her tone steady.

Harry glared , his eyes dangerous. " All we need is your permission and we'll beat that ferret into a pulp!"

Hermione leapt to her feet. " What do you mean?"

Ron shouted , exasperated , " That dirty , low life Slytherin made you cry!! I'm going to make sure he never sees the light of day..."

Harry nodded and turned towards Hermione. Hermione shook her head slowly.

" I'm not going to let you guys get into trouble because of me." Hermione stated.

Ron sputtered. " But-"

Hermione gazed at them both, her expression firm and definite. " Malfoy always harasses us , that doesn't mean we have to stoop to his level. Just ignore him , like I'm doing."

Harry interjected , " But he said something really personal about you in class..."

Hermione turned red. " Oh yeah..."

Ron's eyes turned curious. " What he said wasn't...true , was it?"

Hermione felt a blush creep on her neck , flushing her face a cherry red. " You know , I have a lot of studying to do , you guys should be studying also , our potion's assignment is due next week , I bet you haven't even started , well , bye , I have to go!!"

She raced off , hearing Ron shout after her. She didn't want them to have any suspicions about her crush. Better to run...

The hours passed , as Hermione worked diligently on her homework. Finally , the hour came. She grabbed her cloak , and crept down the hallway , hoping Harry wouldn't pop out of no where , as he had done before.

Finally , she burst out into the cold outside , and felt the air hit against her face as she took a gulp of the refreshing air. Then she set out towards the forbidden forest. 

Hermione's feet traveled over the dried leaves , crunching in the silence of the night. She just needed to tell someone , something...anything! She couldn't keep it in any longer.

Finally , she burst into the clearing and collapsed. The dragon stood at the opposite end of the clearing , his eyes watching her.

" Drake? Drake , is that you?" she whispered.

The dragon rustled his wings, the scales clicking against each other as they resettled on his back. He then came closer to her , settling in his usual sleeping position.

Hermione didn't wait for an answer and let her heart talk. " I'm so....scared. This person at my school...he's my worst enemy. I hate him so much...I can't stand it. He hates me, mostly because I'm a mudblood and I beat him at in test scores. But today....today he almost revealed who my crush is! Now he holds my secret...and, Drake , I can't stand it if Harry finds out. He'll hate me...I'll have no friends...."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she looked up into the dragon's cold silver eyes. 

" Drake , I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

The dragon was silent. He didn't say a word. Hermione felt the cold wind bite into her skin but she didn't pay any attention. She kept her eyes on those silver orbs and finally , the dragon opened it's mouth , releasing a puff of smoke.

" What do you think of this boy....Harry?" 

Hermione scrunched her nose in concentration. " Harry? I'm not sure anymore. I used to have such a strong crush on him...I was sure it was love. But now...I just don't feel the same way anymore..." 

The dragon's eyes seemed surprised. " You don't?"

Hermione shook her head. " Nope....I think I'm over Harry now.."

The dragon shifted. " And what about the boy...you hate so much?"

Hermione looked at the dragon." Malfoy?"

The dragon looked uncomfortable. " Yes...him."

Hermione looked at the moon , her eyes troubled. " Malfoy...is a jerk. He doesn't know anything about life. He might be aware of all the dangers , all the risks and all the darkness life holds...but he knows nothing about happiness , love , friendship...that's why I think he's so cold and mean. I'm so angry at him, that I feel like I could hit him over and over and over...but...there are times that I think he has the potential...to change."

The dragon was silent and the silence enveloped them like a warm blanket. Hermione didn't feel as if it was an awkward silence, but more like a companionable silence.

As the moon began to dim and the stars began to fade , Hermione rose. " I'd better go. I'm sorry about not coming yesterday. Harry caught me leaving. But....I just want to thank you. For listening to me..."

The dragon looked at her surprised as she walked away from the clearing , her cloak flapping out behind her. The dragon held clear confusion in his eyes, and then looked to the sky. Then he lifted his wings...and took flight. 

a/n: How you liking it so far? I love all the suggestions and reviews. Thank you sooo much , pleease review again , aight? I love you all! REVIEW! and more suggestions! 

I VANT TO THANK: Ezmerelda, slytherin-cool , Assassin , The *spangled* pandemonium, Veralidaine , Sampson, Andiavas , Aindel , DMandOBroht , Caroline, 'Jet, Crystalline Lilly , mizutenshiai , BB-deejay, Ninth Lady , kiki-0303 , SMP , Cherry-Lally , Felicity , 'div, saber , sqt pepper. 

THANK YOU ALL! KEEP ON REVIEWING!


	7. Catching Sight of Dragons

****

Chapter Seven

Harry Potter

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

__

~starjade

**_Catching Sight of Dragons_**

Hermione walked down the hallway , hoping no one would recognise her. She had a good night sleep after her meeting with Drake and felt refreshed in the morning, until of course , she remembered what Malfoy threatened to do.

How could he have found out? There was no way...

She remembered how she had ran into him the first day when she had found out about Ginny and Harry...

Hermione swallowed. Still that didn't give any explanation...

She clutched her books to her chest and hurried down the hallway , wondering distantly where Harry and Ron had gone. Maybe they had gone for an early tea with Hagrid..

" Ooh , Mudblood! Where are you going? Off to pine for your crush?"

The voice startled her and she whirled around , meeting Pansy's eyes. She stood in front of a group of Slytherins , her eyes shining with triumph. She seemed like she was showing off for the fourth years that stood behind her and Hermione shook her head.

" Leave me alone , Parkinson," Hermione replied coldly , turning on her heel.

" Hey , I was talking to you , freak!" Pansy's voice echoed in the corridor and people turned around , looking at the two of them.

Hermione flushed, her wish for having a normal day , ruined. She looked around for Harry and Ron , but they weren't there. She was alone.

" I wasn't talking to you , pug! Leave me alone!" Hermione retorted , trying to walk away. The Slytherins cheered as Pansy grabbed her wrist.

" Not so fast, mudblood!" Pansy sneered. " I'm getting you back for the way you treated me yesterday."

Hermione wrenched her hand away from the pug faced sixth year.

" What did I do?" Hermione asked , her voice confused.

Pansy sniggered. " Telling me to work , as if! I should be the one ordering you around , scum! Purebloods don't take orders from Mudbloods...the filth of the society."

Hermione flushed hard with anger , a film of red stretched across her eyes.

With the cheering of the Slytherins and the beady eyes of all the students that crowded around the two of them , Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Just as she felt her hand itching to slap her , a voice cut through the noise and cheers of the students.

" Pansy , why are you wasting time with such trash? We'll be late for Charms."

Malfoy's drawl turned everyone's head as the silver haired boy walked up to them , a smirk playing on his lips. He looked at Hermione , his eyes cold. Hermione felt a jolt puncture her heart as she stared straight back at him. 

" What are you doing here , Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

" What the hell are you doing , Malfoy!" The shout resounded off the walls and Hermione and the rest of the crowd turned around to where Harry and Ron were running as fast as they could towards them.

Malfoy sniggered. " Of course , dear Granger here needs to be saved by her precious body guards. Go on , Granger , back to Potter and Weasel..." He enunciated the word Potter and Hermione winced. " I'm sure no one needs to here about your dear crush..."

Hermione glared at Draco as he smiled mischievously , walking away from the three of them. The crowd slowly dispersed, shooting looks at Hermione as they walked past. 

Ron gritted his teeth. " That Malfoy is going to get it...."

Harry looked at Hermione , confusedly. " What's happening here , Hermione? Why is he suddenly picking on you like this?"

Hermione's shoulders drooped and she picked up her fallen book bag. " I don't know , Harry...I honestly don't know."

~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

" Hey , Hermione!" 

Hermione looked up as Ginny plopped into the seat beside her. Hermione smiled as Ginny looked at Hermione's book and shook her head.

" Still reading , eh? Are you coming to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. " Probably not...I have so much to do, the teachers are really laying it on."

Ginny rose her eyebrows. " Come on , it's one day off! Besides , I want you to be there....Harry's asked me to go with him..."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. " Really?"

Ginny nodded , blushing. " Of course I said yes , but...I don't know what to do! This is like our first date....and I'm not sure what to do , what I should say..."

Hermione laughed. " I'll help you."

Ginny's eyes brightened. " You will?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny yelped , " Thank you soo much!" and wrapped her arms around her friend. Hermione giggled as Ron and Harry came around and sat beside the two.

" How's it going?" Ron asked and his eyes narrowed. " Malfoy hasn't been bugging you , has he?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron leaned back , a bit disappointed. " Well , if he does , tell me as soon as you can! My fists are itching for a little pounding.."

" Ron!" Ginny exclaimed and Ron flushed.

" What? That Slytherin scum is really ticking me off..."

Hermione shook her head ruefully as Harry and Ron began to plan what horrible things they would do to Malfoy. Hermione reached for some juice and Neville handed it to her.

" Thanks Neville!" Hermione smiled and Neville looked nervous.

" Hermione , there's something I want to tell you....I saw something last night."

Hermione's eyes widened. " What did you see?"

Neville gulped. " I saw a monster!"

Suddenly , Harry and Ron's animated discussion had become silent and all three of them were listening intently.

" A monster?" Ron asked , his eyes wide. " What kind of monster?"

Neville's voice trembled. " I couldn't get to sleep last night , so I was just looking out the window , wondering what homework I had forgotten to do...when I saw this huge flying thing burst out of the forbidden forest! It was huge , with wings and claws!"

Hermione gasped , dread filling her heart.

" Are you sure?" Harry asked, his eyes filling with suspicion and doubt.

Neville nodded. " I don't know what it was....but maybe Hermione could tell us...that's why I told her."

Hermione smiled , her smile a bit wobbly. " I'm sure it was nothing , one of those inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest coming out..."

Harry's eyes narrowed. " But one with wings that large that Neville could spot them from the castle? There has to be something else up..."

Ron's voice was a bit scared. " Maybe we should inform Dumbledore..."

Harry's voice was excited. " Nah...he'd probably tell us not to go looking for it....tonight , we'll go into the Forbidden Forest and find this monster!"

Neville whimpered. " Y-You can't! The Forbidden Forest is off limits!"

Harry shrugged, his eyes full of excitement at a new adventure. " We'll just have to take the risk!"

Hermione felt as if ice was injected into her spine as the two of them excitedly discussed how they would escape....Hermione felt her head was being compressed into a small package. Worry filled her heart. What if they found...Drake? What would happen? How could she protect him?

" Hermione , you in on this?" Harry asked , breaking through her thoughts.

Hermione looked up , startled. Her heart beat hard against her chest and she struggled for a believable excuse. " Uh...I can't go tonight , I have a lot of studying to do , besides, the you-know-what is a bit to small for all of us."

Ron nodded , slowly. " Alright then...it'll just be the two of us , mate! We'll find that monster...as long as we stay clear of the spiders!"

~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~

Hermione paced from one end to the other, trying to calm her nerves. 

" What am I going to do?" she shouted to the empty room , trying to clear her mind. One thought was running into the other , different scenarios ran into her mind.   
The dragon discovered...

Killed...

Captured...

His silver eyes looking at her...

Hermione made up her mind. It was just after dinner and soon everybody would come up...she could already hear their loud chatter as they entered the Gryffindor common room. 

Harry planned to leave a little after the bedtime....but if she went now...maybe she could warn the dragon...

Would he think that...she told?

Hermione shivered. Her heart hurt as she thought about the betrayal that would flash through his eyes...wait a minute. How would the dragon feel betrayed , if they didn't share a strong bond?

Hermione had searched every section of the library , looking for a talking dragon...she couldn't find one , unless the dragon had been spelled to speak English. He was a special dragon and she knew that in a strange way , Drake...Drake was her friend.

And she had to protect him. Even if it meant keeping a secret from Harry and Ron...

Hermione quickly finished the necessary homework for next week and then grabbed her cloak. She hurried down the dormitory stairs and into the common room. Ron , Harry and Neville were in a corner , discussing how they would leave...Hermione sneaked out of the common room and took a deep breath.

She then began to run down the corridor , keeping to the walls. Once , Peeves came flying down the corridor, screeching about Snape's hair but that was the only encounter. Finally , she went down the secret passageway and got out into the fresh air.

The Forbidden Forest loomed up at her and she looked up , wonderingly. What would Drake see when he heard what had happened? Would he get angry?

She began to run but all of a sudden , bumped into something quite solid. Hermione looked up fearfully and met a pair of cold , silver eyes...

" Malfoy?" she whispered , unbelievingly.  
Malfoy stared at her , with a shocked look in his eyes. " What are you doing so earl- I mean what are you doing out here?"

Hermione stepped away from him and could feel her heart sink considerably. Now he'll probably inform McGonagall...

" Well....what are you doing out here?" Hermione shot back.

Suddenly , Malfoy jerked. Hermione noticed how his pale cheeks were flushed and his silver eyes glazed. What was wrong?

" M-Malfoy , is something wrong?" Hermione asked , forgetting her hatred for the Slytherin and her fear.

Malfoy shot a look at her full of venom. " Shut the hell up , Mudblood and get back to your little boyfriend. I'm sure Harry knows all about your little crush...doesn't he?"

Hermione sucked in her breath. " How do you know about this? Who told you?"

Malfoy smirked. " Just remember I know more than you think I do , dear granger. Now get your goody two shoe ass back into the castle , or I'll tell McGonagall..."

Hermione's eyes grew frightened. " I-I can't go back...or...or..."

Suddenly , Malfoy's eyes grew interested. " Or what?"

Hermione looked around herself. " I-I can't tell you...besides , what the hell are you doing out here? You should be back at the castle too , your no worse than I am! Even if you did tell McGonagall about me , you'll be in for it too!"

Malfoy wasn't paying attention. " Tell me why you can't go back."

Hermione eyes focused on Malfoy and hissed , " Look , Malfoy , I don't have to tell you anything. Don't treat me like some servant who you can boss around because your just a bastard who treats everyone and everything like crap. So just get out of my way!"

Malfoy's face seemed to grow paler and he seemed taller for some reason.   
Suddenly voices coming toward them met their ears and Malfoy hissed , grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the shadows. 

" We have to find that monster Neville saw. Where do you think he's hiding?"

" Who knows, but I won't rest until I find it! I wonder why Hermione didn't want to come.."

Hermione froze and she could feel Malfoy's hand slipping from her arm. Those two were so stupid! Now Malfoy knows about the dragon! Oh god , could anything get any worse!

And what if they found the dragon??

" Oh Drake..." she whispered , a tear falling down her cheek.

" I'm sorry.."

a/n: Uh oh! What do you think's gonna happen now? I know you guys might think the story plot is going a bit too slowly , but in mind , its not slow enough! lol! Jks! Tell me what you thinks gonna happen and wat ya think about the story! Aight? 

Luvyalotz ,

~starjade~


	8. Tears of the Truth

****

Chapter Eight

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

****

Harry Potter

__

*starjade*

****

Tears of the Truth

Hermione hung her head in the darkness and tried to think, tried to push away the darkness that was threatening to cloud her mind. What to do? What could she do?

Suddenly, she realised that Malfoy must still be standing behind her. Great. He was probably laughing at her tears and her sorrow.....She turned around slowly , but all that met her eyes was empty air.

Hermione's eyes widened. 

" Malfoy?" She breathed into the cold night air.

No response met her question.

But....but how could he disappear like that without making a sound, without-

Suddenly noises beside her shocked her to the bone. Startled, she let out a yelp and fell back , as a bush rattled with movement. Something was under that bush!

" Wh-Who are you?" She squeaked.

" Hermione??"

The voice caused relief to flood through her body. It was only Ron! 

Then she came to her senses. Ron! That must mean..

" Hermione? What are you doing out here?"

Out of the bush came two bodies, both of them pushing each other to get out of the tangle of leaves and twigs. Hermione racked her brain for an excuse as Harry and Ron brushed themselves off. Harry's eyes were on her but all Hermione could think about was, did they find Drake??

" O-Oh, I...I well, I finished my w-work early , yeah, I finished my work early and decided to come out and help you find this monster!" Hermione said, attempting a cheerful tone.

Harry's eyes narrowed but before he could say anything, Ron butted in. " Really? Too bad , but we didn't see anything! I bet that monster is really near the heart of the forest because all we've done is skim the outsides."

Hermione let her shoulders sag. Thank the goddesses! They hadn't found Drake! If they had...god, what would've happened? Hermione tried to put on a sympathetic face, but a huge grin was fighting to reveal itself.

" Oh, that's too bad, we'd better go back inside, maybe Neville was just seeing things-"

Suddenly a distant roar shocked all three of them and Ron tripped and fell to the ground. Harry's eyes grew wide and Hermione inwardly winced. Oh no...

" The monster..." Ron breathed. 

Harry nodded, his glasses flashing under the moonlight. " Neville was right, Hermione. There really is a monster...we should find it! It's probably eating up all the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest!"

Hermione opened her mouth indignantly, but shut it quickly. 

Ron gasped. " Oh my god."

Harry glanced sharply at his friend. " What?"

Ron squeaked, " Look up there!"

Hermione twisted and gasped. A great shadow was flying over the Forbidden Forest. It was far away , but Hermione knew who it was.

Drake..  


*********

The rest of the day, all Ron and Harry could talk about was the monster in the Forbidden Forest. They wanted to leave tonight, but Hermione persuaded them that it might look suspicious if all three of them were gone in the middle of the night. 

People already knew that Hermione, Ron and Harry seemed to find trouble wherever they went, and people kept an eye on them always. It got quite frustrating after a while.

Hermione nearly wore herself out with worry. It was getting tiring, keeping this secret away from them. Now, it was about to get more complicated. Now she had to keep the secret away from Malfoy as well....

She winced as the threesome walked into their Potions class. She walked uncomfortably to her desk , avoiding Malfoy's whole area at the opposite side of class. He'd want to know what she was crying about, or why she was out, and of course she wouldn't tell him, which would push him into spreading rumours once more..

Snape walked in and took a glance at the Gryffindor side of the room. " Why are you all staring at me, fools? Get to your work stations, quickly! You have a week left until your potion and essay is due! 10 points from Gryffindor for not listening to the teacher."

" What a git.." She heard Ron mumble as Hermione picked up her cauldron and trudged over to Draco's desk. She plopped it down, and tried not to flinch as she felt his eyes on her.

What was he thinking in that evil mind of his, Hermione thought worriedly, as she grabbed the ingredients needed and took out some parchment to record the developments. She could hear Pansy giggling with one of the other girls, clearly not caring about their assignment. She heaved a sigh. Why did all this have to happen to her?

" Granger."

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She turned around slowly, meeting those ice cold silver eyes. " Malfoy."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her seemingly calm exterior, but always a reader of human emotions, caught the fearful look in her eyes and smirked. " Well, well. I caught you in a rather...uncomfortable position yesterday...right?"

" Shut up, Malfoy.." Hermione growled through gritted teeth and set about chopping up a green oozing root of an indescribable. plant.

Malfoy leaned back in his chair, watching her with a sneer. " It was quite obvious to me what you were doing after curfew...now why not make it easier and tell me?"

Hermione gripped the knife tighter. " Get to work Malfoy. I really do not need this. If you could shut your mouth and get to work, I might not tell Professor McGonagall that I saw you after curfew as well."

Malfoy snickered. " What's more shocking.....me out of bed after curfew, or you, Hogwarts smartest mudblood?"

Hermione's eyebrows knit together, trying to calm her emotions. Her knuckles were white as she chopped the root with anger.

" Look, Malfoy, get your pug faced girlfriend and start working on something!" Hermione snapped.

Malfoy laughed, a taunting sort of laugh. " You just don't want to admit you were spying on someone...shall I say who?"

Hermione felt her heart plop and her eyes turned on him, flashing with anger. " You look here, Malfoy,-"

" You were spying on the great Harry Potter, dear mudblood. You were watching him.....was he with his girlfriend, Granger? Was he smooching her under the bushes while you looked on, wishing you were in that girl's place?"

The knife clattered out of her hand and she swore a silent oath under her breath as Malfoy continued, relentlessly.

" It's like you, Granger, to try and find someone who's above you. Potter, though I hate to admit it, is slightly above your rank, mudblood. He doesn't notice you cause your the non-existent girl who trails after him with puppy eyes. Instead he went for that Weasley girl...prettier than you and a pureblood! Wow, a two in one package! Ah, but you, no looks, dirty blood...who would want you?"

Hermione felt her blood boil to its reaching point and explode. She turned around , brown eyes furious and slapped him straight across the cheek.

The class was silent and Hermione screamed, " LEAVE ME ALONE, MALFOY!"

With that, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom, past Snape's sputtering face and the shocked eyes of the classroom. She ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to her dormitory where she collapsed on her bed, sobbing. 

It was true. No one would ever want her. Harry didn't want her. For some reason, deep down, it hurt her even more to know that Malfoy was the one who had spit those insults at her. Malfoy, with his silver eyes, so deep and icy. 

He was the one who had driven her over the edge and it hurt even more than it should.

**********

Draco watched as she stormed out of the classroom, a bright red handprint on his pale cheeks. He stared after, and shook his head with amazement. So, he had finally pushed all her buttons. 

He tried to ignore a feeling that bubbled in his chest, a indescribable feeling that made him feel...guilty. A feeling that was rare, for Draco hardly felt guilty...but now...

The class was silent for a few more seconds before it erupted. The Gryffindors started yelling at Draco and Pansy squealed and grabbed onto Draco, patting his cheek and the Slytherins were yelling obscenities and-

" STOP!" Snape shouted. The class quieted. " GET ON WITH YOUR WORK! TEN POINTS OF GRYFFINDOR! GET TO WORK!"

  
Shooting glares at each other, most of the glares coming Draco's way, they got back to work. Draco chopped up some leaves and tried to ignore the simpering Pansy. Why did he say all those things? Was it because of the way he felt when he saw her last night? He had almost let his cover go, but had recovered quickly.

She was watching Harry and Ron, who were creeping around the forest. He had seen in his dragon form and he knew he risked much if he had been seen, but he wanted to know what they were saying. He had exceptional sight and hearing skills and he had seen Hermione talking to Harry. It made him red cheeked with anger, even though he didn't know why. Probably because that little threesome of theirs got away with everything, even staying after curfew. 

Damn wonder boy...

Ron had somehow found walked over to Draco and spit out, " What the hell did you say to her, you bastard?"

Draco glanced up quickly and his eyes narrowed. " What is it to you, Weasel?"

Ron growled, " You asshole ferret, I swear, when I find out what you said to her, I am going to kick your ass all the way to-"

" MR. WEASLEY! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!"

Draco smirked. " Aw, poor Weasely. Literally. Get back to your seat now!"

Ron flushed red, his skin colour matching his hair and he stomped back to his seat, fume nearly wafting from his ears. Harry shot him a glare full of loathing and Draco smirked back.

His mind carried him back to Hermione and he wondered not for the first time when she would find out that he in fact was the dragon she met every night..

***********

Hermione walked through the forest paths, her heart full with worries. It swelled at the thought of meeting Drake again and she wished he wouldn't be angry at her since she had missed meeting him last night...but why would he be angry? 

She didn't even know why he let her come back again and again...maybe it was for the company. All these days without any company...but maybe the centaurs kept him company. Who knew?

She walked out into the moonlit clearing and smiled at the sight of the gleaming dragon. He rose his head to acknowledge her and she trotted over to him.

" How's it going, Drake?" Hermione said happily, wondering why the sight of him put her into a better mood.

The dragon grunted. " Your still coming back?"

Hermione laughed. " Uh huh. And you'd better get used to it. I wonder why you keep letting me come back."

" If I thought you would listen, I would've banned you already."

Hermione giggled and settled down in the grass in front of him, as all of today's troubles came rushing back at her.

" I got in big trouble , today......Really big trouble," Hermione said, her voice serious. Drake turned his head towards her, his silver eyes looking her over, making her hair rise at the eeriness of the blue grey scales that reflected against the light and those piercing eyes.

" What kind of trouble?" Drake asked, his tone surprisingly interested.

Hermione shrugged, laying back against the grass. " Big trouble. I walked out on one of my classes...and not just any old class, Potions. Yah, Professor Snape is one harsh teacher. It was all because of this one git, Malfoy. He...He.."

Hermione's throat closed up with remembered anger and her hands curled into fists.

Drake prodded her gently with a claw. " What did he say?"

Hermione sighed. " He said all this stuff, insulting me about my blood and my looks and how...how...Drake, I was coming last night and Malfoy saw me. Then Harry and Ron came along and he probably spotted me with Harry and made up all this stuff about me spying on Harry and how I couldn't get him because Ginny was prettier and pureblood, and how I could never get anyone, because no one would want me...And then I thought, what if that was true?"

Drake was silent. " So you saw truth in this boy's words?"

Hermione hung her head. " Yes."

Drake cleared his throat , a puff of smoke wafting in the air.

" Granger...what were you doing out there?"

Hermione shivered. She suddenly was struck with a strange sense of a deja-vu, but ignored it.

" Actually, Drake, I wanted to tell you something. I was coming to warn you..."

Drake's eyes looked surprised. " Why?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. " One of the boys at my school spotted you flying about. He told Harry and Ron and they came out to find you. Then they saw you flying in the sky last night and that confirmed their suspicions."

Drake let out a huge blow of fire and Hermione squealed in fright as he straightened up to his full height. " WHAT?"

Hermione shivered and remembered again that this dragon could crush her in 2 seconds if he wanted to. He could burn her to a crisp or eat her or claw her to death, or, or-

" Drake, calm down. They think your some monster, they don't know your a dragon. And for some reason, I think they'd be much more compassionate when they find out your a dragon. They aren't coming tonight, because I convinced them not to, but they are coming tomorrow. So please, try and hide yourself. Please."

Hermione's eyes pleaded with him and Drake went down once more, until his eyes were once more level with Hermione's. " Why, girl, do you care so much if I get caught?"

Hermione froze. The silence whipped around the trees as the leaves got caught in the whirlwind. Little animals croaked in the night and the moon flashed in rays of luminosity down on the clearing. " B-Because, your-your one of the o-only , actually, the only one I can talk to...you know stuff about me my parents, my best friends don't know and I-I, well , I trust you."

Drake's eyes grew clouded and suddenly, he rose up on his feet and spread his wings. Hermione fell over with the wind as he flapped his wings, about to lift off. 

" Can I see you again?" Hermione shouted.

The dragon spurted out a ball of flame and then took off, flying towards the moon. Hermione took it as a yes. With a smile on her face, she turned back to Hogwarts, thinking deeply about the question he had asked. Why did she care so much? Why did she care about his well being, what he thought, what he felt , where he was, what he was doing...He was a dragon, for heaven's sake and...

" Hermione?"

Hermione let out a squawk and her eyes opened wide. She had reached the edge of the forest and Harry was staring at her, his head floating in the sky, for he was wearing his invisibility cloak. 

" H-Harry?"

" HERMIONE??" Ron shouted, appearing as well, beside Harry.

Hermione felt herself burn with fear. Oh no...

a/n: I am soooo sorry about the late update, my computer shut down and I lost all the files and I had to retype this chapter three times, cause it crashed again and I was so stupid I didn't save it on disk....I really have a bad memory. I never learn from mistakes! lol....Well, thank you soo much for your reviews! I LOVE THEM! OMG! You guys are so nice, but I NEED MORE! need a lot more! Otherwise, my self confidence will lower and lower and lower....REVIEWS!!!!


	9. Dark Creatures and Curses

__

Chapter Nine

****

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

**__**

*starjade*

Dark Creatures and

Curses

Hermione gasped, her eyes wide with shock as Harry and Ron stared at her in surprise.

" Hermione? What are you doing out here?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

She hated the look in Harry's eyes, like he was connecting two and two together. Ron just looked angry, and Hermione knew why. She couldn't tell them, not now! They'd try to meet him, they'd think Drake was part of the dark art movement...

" Look, Ron, I was just-I was just, well, I was-" Hermione stammered, racking her brain for a good excuse. She wasn't good in these situations and for once, she wished she could lie on the spot like the Slytherins could do, or even the Weasley twins. 

Ron growled, " You weren't out there with anyone, were you??"

Hermione's jaw dropped and was glad her anger could overtake her nervousness. " Of course not, Ron! How could you think such a thing? Breaking curfew and going into the Forbidden Forest just to meet some boy? Imagine what a reputation I would have!" 

The idea horrified her and Ron relaxed just a bit.

Harry, however, was still watching her expression. " Then what are you doing out here? From the way you came out of there, you seemed like you knew your way around? How long have you been going in the forest? Most importantly , why?"

Hermione cursed Harry's questions and searched her brain quickly before spilling out, " I was- Well, I thought that since I didn't come with you the last t-time you were in the f-forest, I just thought I c-could find something about this m-monster on my own! You two mustn't have looked very carefully, so I just th-thought, you know, maybe I should, well, you know, look for clues??"

Her voice ended quite high and she hated the fact that she was lying. Stretching the truth a bit she could do, but outright lying required just a bit more finesse then she actually had. She prayed that Harry would buy it, but from the look in his criticizing green eyes, he hadn't totally bought her hasty explanation.

Ron, however, bought it all, hook and sinker. 

" Oh, is that it? I never knew you had it in you, Hermione! Creeping out after curfew...to think of what should happen if the school finds out! Perfect Hermione, breaking the rules!!" He mock gasped and put a hand to his forehead as if he was about to faint.

Hermione giggled, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. " You better not tell anyone, then!"

Ron grinned at her and then shivered. " It's cold out here...lets go, Harry, there's no point looking for the monster out here. If I stay out here any longer, my toes will freeze and fall off."

Harry was watching Hermione with suspicious eyes, but he nodded and they turned back to walk to the school. Hermione knew Harry was watching her and he knew something was up. Hermione tried to relax. There was no point in worrying...now, she'd just have to be more careful.

*******

Harry watched Hermione as they worked in potions. His emerald eyes held a thoughtful look as he looked his best friend over. A lot of things happened that made him quite suspicious. Hermione was acting quite weird lately and not in the normal, girlish way that would probably made him quite uncomfortable ,but another way...like she was hiding a big secret.

He had caught her many times sneaking out of the Gryffindor tower and he knew that she could be just going to the library to get some extra work done, but she always had that guilty look in her eyes. Hermione wasn't a good liar.

" Hey, Harry!!" Ginny said, her sweet voice jerking him out of his thoughts.

Harry turned quickly and Ginny kissed him on his cheek. His eyes brightened at the sight of his girlfriend and he wrapped an arm around her. " What's up?"

Ginny shrugged. " Nothing. Got another detention. I swear, Professor Snape hates my guts."

Harry laughed. " He hates all of the Gryffindors, Ginny."

  
They chatted for a couple more minutes, before Harry started to think , what if Ginny knows something about Hermione? They are quite good friends, if he remembered correctly. She should know something about why Hermione was acting so strangely.

" Say, Ginny, do you know what's up with Hermione these days? Is it only me, or is she acting quite...strange?" Harry questioned, his eyes confused.

Ginny thought for a moment. " You know, she has been acting a bit weird. She's always in the library and she doesn't talk with us as much. Besides that, she doesn't yell at us for not finishing our homework anymore and she hardly even cares if Ron steals her homework to copy off....yah, something is up with her."

Harry asked, " Do you know anything?"

Ginny shook her head. " I know absolutely nothing. She hasn't told me anything...." Suddenly, Ginny laughed and her eyes twinkled with mischief. " You know, Hermione always talks about you whenever we talk. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she had a crush on you!"

Harry's jaw dropped. " Ginny! What are you saying?"

Ginny giggled. " I know, I know! But before me and you were going out...I swear, she liked you. But how should I know, she doesn't talk to me anymore. Its funny, we hardly ever have girl to girl talks anymore. I wish I knew what was on her mind..."

Harry smiled but unbidden to him, a thought crossed his mind. Malfoy was always talking about Hermione's crush and Harry always found it weird how Malfoy's eyes would travel to him. No, that couldn't be true! Hermione's crush couldn't be on him...could it?

Nah...Hermione and Harry were good friends. They never had feelings outside of that...Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He'll just ask her tomorrow who her crush was. She'd tell him, they were best friends! It would also clear his doubts..

*********

Hermione sighed, her eyes growing weary. The sigh echoed in the quiet library and Madam Pince shot her a glare. Hermione groaned. Even a sigh wasn't allowed in the library.

She was trying hard to finish up on her Potions assignment, for she was falling behind her usual standards. The assignment was due at the end of the week and usually, she would've finished it two weeks before. But now, all she was doing was searching for information on Drake.

What kind of a dragon was he? He spoke her language and didn't look like a normal dragon. He wasn't ferocious or blew fire every minute. He had a mind and he was intelligent. What kind of dragon was Drake?

Books were piled all around her, all describing the uses of dragon's blood, dragons, magical dragons, everything there was that the Wizarding world knew about dragons!!

So why was Drake so special? Why was he so rare that not one book knew anything about the type of dragon he was?

She flopped her head down on an open book, groaning. This wasn't working out for her. Pushing back her bushy brown hair from her face, opting to tie into a ponytail, she got out her pencil and went back to work, taking the page and flipping it. 

Then she frowned and flipped the page back.

Dark Art Curses.

What the...

Hermione took the book and stared at the spine. A label on it clearly stated, Restricted, in big bold red letters. This book belonged in the Restricted section! So what was it doing out into the normal books? 

She turned back to the Dark Art Curses page. Her heart began to beat hard as she skimmed the page, turning to glance at Madam Pince. She hoped Madam Pince wasn't about to walk over any time soon....

She found nothing of interest and flipped a few pages. Suddenly, a word on the page caught her eye and her eyes widened as she read the word. There, clearly in small but bold print said, _Dragonkilas Curse._

Dragonkilas? What the hell did that mean?

Hermione felt her heart pound against her chest as she read the paragraph beneath it.

__

A dark arts curse, Dragonkilas has been illegal since the late 1500s for the toll it takes on the human being it is administered to. The Dragonkilas Potion curse turns a young man into a dragon at night. The curse is made two ways. One, by a potion, made of a dragon's tooth, dragon's blood and a dragon's scale boiled together with the boy's blood and one strand of a unicorn's tail. The other is if the human is born with the curse. Once in every century, will a person be born with this curse. The human who has the Dragonkilas Curse is sentenced to a lifetime of turning into a dragon at night. It was often used as a weapon or a punishment, due to the painful process that it takes for the human to change into the dragon and back. The only cure for the curse varies for every person. The blood of the person who has made the potion, true love, a phoenix's tears or unicorn's blood.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Shock coursed through Hermione's veins and she struggled to make sense of it. She wondered dimly why this specific book would be out of the restricted section at this certain time and on this certain page.

This couldn't...this couldn't relate to Drake...could it?

She tried to make sense of it all, but it was all so outrageous. Why hadn't she heard of such a curse? But of course, she didn't know half of the dark arts curses there were....there were millions , every one more deathly then the next. This one didn't seem quite deathly, but it was quite strange.

But Drake was a dragon! He was a creature that lived in the forbidden forest and he wasn't a human! Wouldn't Drake have told her already that he was actually a human? A human trapped in a curse for the rest of his life?

It couldn't be Drake....could it? All the signs were there! It must be...It must be! Hermione stared at the paragraph, wondering why she hadn't seen this before. No wonder, it wasn't in any of the dragon's books...the title was Dark Art Curses and Cures. But still, she berated herself inside. 

Why hadn't she noticed the weird things that happened whenever she was around Drake?

Little things raced through Hermione's mind. First of all, he knew how to speak English. He had a mind and was as intelligent as any other human. She only saw him at night, since Drake had insisted she come only at night....He wasn't like any other dragon either. He knew about human things, and Hermione was surprised he knew all about Hogwarts and the standards and classes they had there.

  
She also remembered that first time she had collapsed....she had woken up in front of the Gryffindor portrait! How had she gotten there, unless.....unless Drake was a human! 

Drake was a human boy, who came to Hogwarts. She was sure of that. He must be a student here. He obviously didn't know anyone in her year, so he must be younger. He must be in Gryffindor as well, otherwise how would he know where the portrait was?

Excitement pumped through Hermione's blood and she leapt up from her chair and ran out of the library, looking forward to tonight where she would finally find out who Drake really was. She hoped that Ron and Harry wouldn't hold her up and she could see for herself what Drake was and always had been.

*********

Hermione crunched through the pathway through the forest, her footsteps echoing in the silence. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she wondered what Drake would say when she confronted him about it.

Would he get angry? Would he be relieved? Would he tell her to forget about it?

Hermione wondered once more about the cures. Blood of the Maker, Phoenix's tears, true love or unicorn's blood. To drink unicorn's blood would be a curse on its own. That left true love and phoenix's tears as well as the blood of the maker. Hermione wondered if Drake had been born with this curse...

Or maybe she was all wrong. Maybe Drake was a dragon who had accidentally drunk some potion that allowed him to speak English. Nah, that was preposterous! Or maybe, like Drake had said, there was some rare race of dragons that spoke English and no one knew about the race.

It wouldn't hurt to ask...would it?

  
Finally, she reached the clearing and with a deep breath, pushed the bushes aside. The moonlight was one more pooling in the center of the clearing where the large, enormous dragon slept. His scales shined with a silvery glow and Hermione felt her heart soften at the sight of him. 

Drake was so nice to her...He listened to all of her problems and he was always there for her. He heard her complain and cry and shout in anger and defiance and scream her problems out to the world. He had become such a good friend over the weeks...

Hermione hoped hard that Drake wouldn't get angry. She approached him silently, but the dragon had good hearing and once she reached his head and sat cross legged near by, he popped open a silver eye.

" Come for some more counseling?" The dragon asked, his eyes watching her.

Hermione giggled. " No. Actually, I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Drake's eyes skimmed her face quickly and then shut his eyes once more. " Shoot."

Hermione smiled and then she reached over and touched the dragon's smooth scales. " I trust you with my life, Drake. How much do you trust me?"

The dragon seemed to jolt at her touch and he moved his head away. " I dunno."

Hermione sighed. " Well would you trust me enough to hear me out while I ask you...a couple of questions?"

The silence between them stretched out and Drake narrowed his eyes at her and shifted his body. " What are you talking about?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable and she searched her brain for the right way to ask. " Drake, I've...I've figured it out."

Drake's eyes widened and his whole body tensed. His wings unfurled and Hermione felt the wind from the expansive wings push against her, sending her bushy brown hair flying into the wind.

" Figured what out?" He said slowly, enunciated every word. Hermione felt a cold edge to his words but she was too far in to stop now.

" I know...I know that your not really a dragon-" Hermione was cut off by a roar. 

Hermione's eyes widened as Drake got up and blew a puff of hot fire into the air. Hermione fell to the ground with the force of Drake's anger and had to close her eyes to slits in order to protect herself from the sparks of fire coming from Drake.

" Drake, calm down! Please! I was just reading a dark arts book and I fell upon it accidentally and it seemed to match your situation and I just wanted to say-"

Drake snarled, " YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! GO, before I do something that will seriously make sure you never come back!!"

Hermione felt tears rise to her eyes and she shouted, desperately, " I just wanted to say that I can help you! I can help you cure it!!"

Drake suddenly let out a rumble of disbelief. " Just GO! I said GO! LEAVE, you pathetic girl! LEAVE!"

Hermione's mouth opened in protest and she wondered why the question had hurt him so badly. He was mad and he was angry, and no matter how much she tried to ignore it, Drake had all the dragon qualities that could kill her right then and there. 

  
Despite Hermione's best efforts, tears had already started to trail down her cheeks as she left quickly. She didn't know Drake was going to be this mad! But....but Hermione could help him find the cure! She could help him turn permanently into a human!

What if he didn't want to be a human anymore, said a quiet voice in her head. What if he wanted to be a dragon forever?

Hermione was too tired to even contemplate an answer. She brushed away the tears and hurried blindly through the pathways. It was getting dark and she ran and ran until she could no longer hear the angry roars of the dragon. 

  
She would never see Drake again.

He hated her.

He _hated _her.

God, she didn't know it would hurt so much! But Drake...Drake had become such a good friend and she didn't want to lose him. 

Brushing away the fresh tears she looked around herself, trying to figure out where she was. She wasn't on the normal trail anymore...She felt something wrap itself around her ankle and she looked down and screeched. 

The plant nearby had wrapped itself around her ankle and Hermione tried to shake the plant off. Finally, she took out her wand and said a spell under her breath that shot a spurt of fire at the plant, which finally let go.

Sighing, she looked up again at the place she was stuck in. And then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Large creatures, covered in sticky goo had surrounded her in minutes. Hairy and huge, they had long arms and three eyes and an open, large mouth.

" AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as one of them reached for her. She turned back and ran for her life, her heart pounding in her chest in fear. But they had grabbed her around her waist and she felt her blood run cold and she screamed again and again, trying to reach for her wand which had fallen onto the ground in her fright. 

Pure ice traveled down her spine and she scolded herself for being so stupid, for not watching where she was going, for letting her emotions get to her once again. Fear was taking over her heart and she knew that if she didn't do anything right now...

  
She heard the sounds they were making and dimly she wondered why Dumbledore had such creatures in the Forbidden Forest. 

She felt the goo slide down her arm and she shuddered and screamed as the goo burned her deeply.

" HELP ME!" She yelled as the creature holding her brought her closer and closer to the huge mouth. Why did she drop her wand? Why was she so foolish? Now, she was going to die...

Letting out another weak scream, she felt her body numb with shock as the creature brought her closer.

Suddenly, she felt herself fall. The creature had let her go, and she fell, closer and closer to the ground. She might not die from the creatures but now she would die from falling. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the hard ground come closer and closer. 

But she never reached the ground. She opened her eyes and she felt herself lurch backwards. She was on top of something....that she distinguished easily. Fear exploded in her heart as she felt herself jerk back and forth and she had to cling to the creature so she wouldn't fall. What was this creature? Was she to be taken away to some cavern so she could be eaten? And why was she so...high from the ground?

Desperately wishing for her wand, she shut her eyes and hoped this was all a dream.

Suddenly, the thing she was on top of gave a mighty shake underneath her and a fire ball exploded around her. 

She screamed in fright, wishing it was all a nightmare that she could wake up from. Her arm was killing from where it was burned and she couldn't tell what was happening. She gripped onto the smooth scales of the thing beneath her and held on tight as the thing's wings flapped and the body contracted and retracted beneath her.

" God, you are really heavy," Said a familiar voice. She jumped, shaken and let out yelp.

" Wh-Who are you? Wh-What are you? Where are you taking me? I don't taste good, trust me!" She whispered, her voice raw from screaming, her nerves on an end.

The thing let out a rumble. " I'm the one and only talking dragon and how would you know if you tasted good or not?"

Hermione gasped. " Drake?" 

And then screamed as the dragon launched itself higher and higher into the sky.

a/n: Hello, my faithful reviews. Thank you so much for the reviews so far, they really inspire me! I hope you like where the story is going, if ya dont tell me and if you have some suggestions you'd love to give me (I'm open to everything)

SO pleeease click on that button down there that you know ( all of you know) will make my day as long as you dont say nothing that is related to , you suck. lol! I know, the romance is like a speck of dust floating in air right now, but its coming! oh its coming...(evil laughter in the background)

REVEIW! I love you all! Honestly!

See ya latez,

*starjade*


	10. Revealing and Escaping Secrets

**__**

Tale of a Forbidden Love

Chapter Ten

****

Harry Potter

__

*starjade*

Revealing and Escaping Secrets

Hermione felt the wind rush through her hair and threaten to pull her off the dragon's back. She had never done such a thing alone before...the closest thing was when she had ridden that hippogriff in order to save Sirius...

But this was different. This was more dangerous. There wasn't any Harry Potter in front of her to save her if she fell. There was just Drake....and she knew that from the way he probably felt right now, if she fell, there was no reason to put any effort into saving her.

Then...why did he just save her from those....those creatures?

She didn't even try contemplating it. All she saw was the dark sky glimmering with shining stars and the full moon and then she did the thing one must never do when they are high in the air.   
She looked down.

She let out a scream of pure fright and felt herself beginning to slip off the dragon's back. The dragon let out a puff and yelled, " Stay on, you stupid mud-girl! Stay on unless you want to fall! Then fall, for all I care!"

Hermione didn't have the strength the retort. She held on for all she was worth as the dragon finally began making its way down to the ground.

When finally, they had reached the oh sweet ground, Hermione calmed herself enough so she could breathe. Inhale, exhale, she reminded herself. But still that feeling of being so high in the air made her tremble and shake.

" Get off!" 

Hermione jumped, startled. " Huh?"

The dragon growled, " Get off! Are you deaf??"

Hermione realised she was still on the dragon's back and muttered a hasty apology as she tried to contemplate which was the better way to get off the dragon's back. If she tried to get off of the scaly back like he was a horse, then she would get caught up in his wings. Horses don't have wings. Except unicorns. But unicorns had a horn and they were quite rare and-

" GET OFF!"

Hermione let out a squeak and she was falling, slipping off the side and fell with a huge oof! onto the dusty ground. The impact of the fall made her groan and she wasn't aware of the dragon's rather insulting laughter until she caught her bearings and started to pay attention to her surroundings.

" Shut up!" She said, ungraciously. Then in fear that she had hurt his feelings, she mumbled, " I didn't mean that-"

The dragon whipped around and his tail skimmed the trees as it swung around to settle around his side. He folded back his wings and settled down onto the ground. Hermione felt a huge gush of air from his movements and winced, remembering the flight that she had just taken.

" Who do you think you are??" The dragon asked, none to gently.

Hermione flinched. " Uh...your friend? Are you okay, Drake? I'm sorry I stumbled off the path, I was just so hurt by what you said-"

Drake let out a puff of smoke and Hermione coughed. He glared at her, his silver eyes shining with frustration and anger.

" Why are you always so cautious around me, like I'm some sensitive, huge puppy?" Drake sneered.

Hermione, startled by his words, stared at him. " I-I don't treat you like a sensi-"

" Don't try denying it, just answer!"

"God, is he rude!!" Hermione thought to herself, then realised that she had said it out loud. She gasped and turned to the dragon, fearing his reaction. Would he burn her to a crisp? Or maybe he would-

Instead he was laughing, that same rumble that in a way felt as if he was complimenting her and insulting her at the same time. 

" See? You're such a loser, always fearing what people would say when they react to the truth. Look at you and that Scar-Potter boy there, you couldn't even tell him that you liked him! You're such a coward," Drake said, shaking his head.

Hermione flushed. " I am not a coward! And besides I don't like him so there wasn't any harm in not saying anything."

Drake blinked at her, his large silver eyes shining in the moonlight. " Uh huh. And that's why you're so afraid of what that Dra-Malfoy guy is doing. You still have feelings for Harry."

Hermione felt anger seep into her veins. " No! For god's sake, I thought that YOU would understand out of all people! I don't like Harry but I don't want Draco to jeopardize our friendship by telling Harry that I liked him!"

Silence stretched between them. Then Draco let out another fireball that slammed down a tree and made it crash through the forest like a bomb. Hermione flinched and crouched down to avoid the pieces of wood that flew her way. A howl of protest came from somewhere in the woods and Hermione shivered, remembering those creatures that had almost eaten her.

Drake, however, had turned to her and hissed, " First of all I'm not one of those PEOPLE. I'm a dragon!! And second of all, why the hell did you call Malfoy by his first name??"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but then stopped at Drake's second sentence. She rose her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips and stared at the dragon defiantly. " First of all you are a person!! Don't try to deny it!! And second of all, why do you care that I call Malfoy by his first name? 

" What the fuck is wrong with you??" The dragon burst out. " I am NOT A PERSON! I am not a human! I'm a fucking dragon, get that through your bushy head!"

Hermione got a slight deja vu and she narrowed her eyes at the dragon. " I'm trying to help you and your treating me like shit. First of all, I saved your ass from being found by Harry and Ron and you're not even thankful!"

The dragon glared at her. " Why the hell do I need to be thankful??? Just get your nosy little head out of my business, got that?"

Hermione rose her eyebrows and snapped back, " Well, it's too late for both of us, I'm already in your business and I have no intention of getting out!"

Then she realised how close she was to the dragon. She was closer to his eyes than anytime before and the emotion in them were quite electrifying. He was angry, frustrated, pissed off. It all showed in those great silver eyes and she felt the anger slip away.

They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like the whole night until he jerked away and said in a hiss, " Go back. It's two o'clock."

Hermione felt herself stumble and she fought to gain back her breath. She coughed a bit and then croaked out, " H-How do you know?"

The dragon settled back down into his sleeping position and said in a low voice, " Dragons know these things. Now go."

Hermione stumbled back and whispered, " I'll be back tomorrow."

As she was leaving, she heard him mutter, " I don't know why you bother.." Before she had left the clearing and was heading back to the castle, this time in the right direction.

*******

" Hermione, why are you so tired?" Ron asked, concerned as Hermione almost fell into her pumpkin juice.

Hermione smothered a yawn as she answered, " Didn't get enough sleep last night. I was studying."

Ron burst out, " Why are you studying? It's almost spring break! 

Harry laughed. " You know Hermione, she's probably studying for some test that's coming in five weeks."

Hermione huffed. " Well, a little studying wouldn't hurt for you two! All you do is laze around and eat and then go play quidditch! What kind of school behaviour is that?"

Ron burst out, " That reminds me! Is there quidditch practice tomorrow morning?"

Harry nodded and Ron groaned. " I have never got used to waking up at six o'clock in the morning. Don't know how Hermione here does it."

Harry smiled as they started to discuss quidditch tactics. Before the breakfast was over, Harry leaned over to Hermione.

" Hermione, uh...can I talk to you alone after breakfast? It's just something I wanted to ask, to get off my back..." Harry said, his cheeks flushing and looked quite uncomfortable.

Hermione rose her eyebrows. " Alright.."

Suddenly, Lavender raced over to them and squealed, " Did you hear? Professor Dumbledore agreed to our petition."

Hermione, Harry and Ron stared at her in confusion. " What petition?" They all asked simultaneously.

Lavender huffed. " Honestly! You guys are all so wrapped up in your own problems you don't even pay attention to the social gossip around here! Us girls made a petition for a spring dance and Professor Dumbledore said the okay! The dance is next Friday! I can't wait!"

Ron groaned. " Damn. That means more stuttering and sputtering to get a date. Great."

Harry grinned. " You don't know how relieving it is to have a girlfriend."

Hermione laughed at the both of them as they collected their books to go on to their classes for the day. Harry came towards her to ask that important question of his but Hermione was running late and she had to race to the other end of the stairs to go to her class.

" Sorry, Harry can we talk at lunch? I'm kind of running late!" Hermione said hurriedly.

Harry smiled, looking a bit relieved. " Alright. No rush."

Hermione shot him a smile of gratitude as she raced off to her class. All through Arithmency she wondered what Harry wanted to ask her. If it had something to do with copying off her essay for Potions, he should know the answer to that!

Her mind then sifted to other things as she joined up with Ron and Harry to go to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid told them to start working on their project for it was due the next class. Hermione sighed and made her way over to Neville and Malfoy.

Malfoy looked up at her and sneered, " Ha your hair gone bushier or am I imagining things? A rat could live in that head of hair."

Hermione glared at him. " Is that a subtle way of asking to live in my hair?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed and Neville piped up, " Are we almost done the project?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Malfoy butted in, " It's not like you've done anything, freak-"

Hermione interrupted, " Look, Malfoy, can we go on? I've got the written part all done, all we need is some sort of a model or something. How about we get together today in the library, make some sort of a sculpture-"

Malfoy growled, " Look, mudblood, I don't want to spend any time with you that's more than necessary. Here."

Malfoy threw something between them and Neville gasped. Hermione picked it up slowly and squinted at it. It was a necklace, a simple black cord but around it was a gleaming white tooth.

" A dragon's tooth.." Hermione whispered. " This...this...this is so rare. How did you.."

  
Malfoy looked at her and spat out, " My father gives me whatever I want. I said I wanted a dragon's tooth, he gave it to me. Now you've got your damn model, so I don't need to see you ever again." He got up and stormed off to the Slytherin side of the class and Hermione stared after him, shocked.

He's different today, she mused. Something's setting him off, he didn't stay and insult her at every second sentence. He left...it was like he wanted to get rid of her. She looked at Neville, who was staring at the tooth with amazement.

" This is really rare, Hermione. It's not on sale in the market and to get one is really dangerous and expensive...how did Malfoy's father get it?" Neville wondered.

Hermione shrugged. " I have no idea. But you heard what he said. Whatever Draco Malfoy wants, Lucius Malfoy gets for him."

She stared at the tooth for some more time, and ran a finger down the long, white side. It was smooth and it sent a shiver down her spine. A dragon's tooth. Unbidden, a flash of what had happened last night tore through her. The experience of flying in the air, the feeling of the scales underneath her, the muscles of the dragon's back rippling back and forth...

Trembling, Hermione placed the tooth on the paper and put it in her bag. " Let's go talk to Harry and Ron, alright? There's no point in waiting around if we're already done."

Neville nodded, but hesitated as Hermione got up, brushing her robes off. " Hermione...are you alright? You looked really strange when you were touching the tooth."

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. " I'm alright. Let's go, okay?"

************

" So...Have you found any information on the monster yet?" Harry asked, as Hermione leaned back to stretch. She had just started her homework after taking a quick nap after dinner. Going out and meeting the dragon in the middle of the night took her away from her sleep so she tried to catch up on it whenever she could.

She smiled at him, a bit wearily. " Well, I haven't seen the monster close up so I don't exactly know what kind it is, nor do I know anything about it. We're probably going to have to speak with Professor Dumbledore about this matter, see if he knows about this monster."

Harry nodded. " Yah, that's true...so...what are you doing?" 

Hermione let out her breath. " Potions. Pansy left Malfoy and me with all the work and I really have no trust in Malfoy at all, so I'm doing his part as well. If his is half as good as mine, I'll see if we can combine it or something."

Harry rose his eyebrows. " God, why don't you just tell him you want to do the whole project by yourself? That would save a lot of time and effort."

Hermione grinned. " Malfoy says he won't let his project be soiled completely by the hands of a mudblood, but I know the real reason. He wants something to prove to his father and he'd probably make up some lie like he did the whole thing. Really, Malfoy is such a git..."

Harry coughed. " Yah, he is."

Silence stretched between them as Harry cleared his throat about five more times. Hermione tried to concentrate on her homework, but couldn't for she could feel Harry's eyes on her and she really felt uncomfortable.

" Okay, what is it?" Hermione finally burst out. " You clearly have something to say it to me, so spit it out!"

Harry turned a bit green. " Well, Hermione...haveyoueverhadacrushonme?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. " Wha..? What did you say?"

Harry had now flushed completely and mumbled, " Well, I don't believe that you've ever had a crush on me or anything, but Ginny was saying that you might have a crush on me or something and I really don't believe it and I just wanted to clear it up. Was Malfoy taunting you about...me?"

Hermione felt all the blood rush out of her face and she turned away from him. " Look, Harry....I don't have a crush on you."

She heard him distinctly let out his breath in relief. " Thank god...I feel so embarrassed, I really did not want to ask, it was just that, and I'm really sorry-"

" But I used to."

Harry halted, his green eyes widening. " What??"

Hermione breathed in and out. " Harry, it was just a minor thing, I mean, I had a silly little crush on Ron too, but that's what I get for having two boys as my best friends.." She clutched her robes at the lies she was saying, but at least she admitted the crush. She felt as if a huge weight was being lifted off her shoulders at this.

Harry was simply shocked into silence. " God.."

Hermione repeated, " It was a minor thing!! Goodness, it's over! Honestly, don't give yourself so much credit! It wasn't like I was in love with you or anything!" Well, she had certainly _thought _she was in love with him, but she knew now it was just a heavy, heavy crush...she just loved him like a brother. So that wasn't another lie.

Harry let out a laugh. " Yah. Sorry about asking you like that, Hermione. At least there's no secrets between us now, right?"

Hermione turned a little pale but she let out a weak laugh. " Yah...no secrets."

********

Hermione grabbed her cloak, and went her way down the darkened corridors. Flashes of Hermione and Harry's conversation blew through her mind but she tried to clamp them down.

What happened...has happened, Hermione reminded herself. At least she knew that Harry didn't think that Hermione had a crush on him anymore.

Hermione often wondered herself, if she was actually in love with him, how had she gotten over him so quickly? Love to her, lasted for a lifetime. She had actually thought that she would love Harry until the end of time, even if he never noticed her.

But now, she didn't have any feelings for him besides a brotherly, sisterly connection. Hermione had thought she knew the meaning of love. Clearly, she didn't know...and still didn't know the true meaning of pure love.

As these thoughts raced through her mind, she turned a corner, and banged straight into someone.

She fell straight onto the floor and moaned, " Owww.." But then she remembered, she had run into someone!! At the middle of night!! Past curfew!

Fear gripped her heart and she looked at the person she had run into. They had fallen to the ground too and Hermione saw the familiar glint of blond hair. 

" Malfoy?"

Malfoy growled, " Mudblood."

Hermione bristled at the comment, but she ignored it. " What are you doing up at the middle of the night?" 

Malfoy glared at her and then smirked. " What do you think I'm doing? Where do you think a boy my age would be going at the middle of the night?"

Hermione stared at him then flushed. " Malfoy!! I should take points off of you, you little ferret-"

Malfoy growled, " And what are you doing up, little mudblood?"

Hermione felt ice trickle down her spine but she tried to keep a defiant look on her face and not give into the fear that Malfoy might reveal her to Dumbledore and then her prefect title would be taken away and-

" I'm going to the library, Malfoy! It's prefect business."

" Rigght.." Malfoy drawled, clearly not believing her. 

She didn't even believe herself. Hermione got up slowly, and brushed off her cloak. " Well, Malfoy, I won't say anything if you-"

Suddenly, Malfoy jerked. His face contorted in pain and he folded into himself on the floor. " Malfoy?" She said, cautiously. 

  
Malfoy got up and glared at her, pain still evident on his pale face. " Granger, go away. I won't say anything if you don't. Now, leave!!"

Hermione started, " Are you okay, because maybe you need to go to the hospital wing or something-"

Malfoy yelled, " LEAVE!"

  
Surprisingly, Hermione did what he told her. She turned her back and said over her shoulder, " Well, nobody better blame me if you pass out on the floor!"

The only sound that met her ears was running, as Draco Malfoy flew down the corridor, away from her. She turned back around and stared after him, his robes flying out from behind him as he disappeared from her view. Draco Malfoy sure was a mystery. He was probably a bit too excited for his 'date' tonight, that he didn't want his mood to be ruined by some Mudblood. 

Hermione sighed and then looking both ways, walked after Malfoy, and through the secret passage out to the forbidden forest. The familiar jump in her heartbeat started to surface and her footsteps were more light-hearted as she forgot about Malfoy and his weird moods.

Tonight, it was only going to be Drake and her. No Harry, no Ron, no expectations , no Malfoy, no Slytherins and no Bookwork Granger. It was going to be Hermione Granger and Drake. That was it. 

a/n: HELLO! Hey , everyone! How do you guys like the new chapter? I need suggestions, comments stuff like dat, aight? Tell me what you think of the story and what sort of things you'd like to see happen. I'm trying to fix up on my grammar and punctuation, lol. *shrugs* It doesn't exactly seem to be working!! 

See ya latez,

*starjade*


	11. Dragons Fights and Dances

****

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

Chapter Nine

__

*starjade*

****

Dragons, Fights and Dances

" Where do you go during the day?" Hermione asked, lying down in the middle of the clearing and staring out into the sky. The stars twinkled like jewels and she smiled faintly. In the city, you could hardly see the stars from all the pollution. Here, they were clear and beautiful.

The dragon let out a puff of smoke. " Nowhere. I fly, or I eat. Nothing much to do."

Hermione asked, carefully, " Does...Does Professor Dumbledore know you're here?"

The dragon's tone took on that dangerous tone. " No...and you'd better not say nothing."

Hermione mumbled, " Sorry, sorry! No need to get all huffy."

The dragon growled, " Your going to get caught."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, startled. " Huh?"

Drake repeated, " Your going to get caught! Your being such an idiot! How do you get out of your school?"

Hermione, still confused, said slowly, " I creep down the hallways and then I go through this secret passage that Harry, Ron and I found in our third year. I won't get caught!"

The dragon said angrily, " Yes you will, foolish girl. Can you tell me truthfully that you've never gotten caught so far?"

Hermione winced. Harry and Ron had caught her more times than once. And then, vividly, she remembered Malfoy, their little 'run-in'.

" I may have bumped into a few people," Hermione replied stiffly, " but none of them will say a word. Besides, none of them expect that I'm actually meeting you."

" God, why do you meet me?"

Hermione got up from the ground, and wiped her robes. " What?"

The dragon repeated, " Why do you meet me?"

Hermione dusted her sleeve off. " I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

The dragon let out a ball of smoke and growled, " You heard me!"

Hermione looked up at the moon and sighed. " Wow, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Bye!"

The dragon shouted after her, but Hermione was too far down the path towards the school to hear. She was shaking all over and tried to calm herself, but all she could do was shake. 

Why didn't she answer him? She could've just said, I need a friend. That's it. That's all she needed to say. But then why....why did she feel as if there was more to that...something else that made her break the rules and keep coming back?

**** 

" The dance!!" Harry said happily. " Have you got a date for the dance yet, Ron?" 

Ron glared at Harry. " You know, you are really rubbing it in."

Harry blinked, innocently. " And what about last year when Lavender asked you first and it took me two more weeks to find a date? You were all, Lavender and I...Lavender and I....oh Harry, have you found a date? That really is sad. I'm sure Lavender could find you a date."

Hermione giggled. " Well, you know Lavender is Ron's favourite colour."

Ron purpled. " No it isn't!"

Lavender at that time , decided to walk in the portrait setting Harry and Hermione into giggles and Ron, to blush deeply, his face matching the colour of his hair. Lavender stared at them strangely but walked off to join her friends.

Hermione giggled as Harry teased Ron. Harry and Hermione had been a bit edgy around each other, but they had gotten over it. Well, Hermione had. She wasn't sure of Harry, for every time Harry and Ginny were being all googly over each other, he would glance at her awkwardly. 

" Oh, why can't I be like Fred? I could just say, Oy, Lavender, want to come with me to the dance?? But no, I get all choked up.." Ron moaned.

" Just say it!" Hermione said. " I dare you to."

Ron went pale. " No way!!"

" I double dare you!" Harry added.

" Triple dare!" Hermione grinned.

Ron glared at them. " You two are the worst friends ever."

Hermione smiled. " Right back at you!"

Ron groaned and then took a deep breath. " Oy, Lavender!" He cried out, his face red.

Lavender turned around, surprised and Ron continued, very fast, " You want to come with me to the dance?"

Lavender let out a little giggle. " Sure."

Ron smiled. " Great." He sat back down in his chair with a silly smile on his face. " Great."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. " Oh, the powers of Fred Weasley's dating techniques." Harry sighed.

Hermione smiled. " Wins a girl over in two seconds."

Harry grinned. " Who are you going to the ball with Hermione?"

Hermione startled, shrugged. " I don't think I'm going to go. If I do go, I'll probably go alone."

Ron got up. " You haven't found a date?"

Hermione winced. " Neville asked me again. And so did this fourth year. But I said no. I don't really feel like going to a ball this year."

Harry said, " Come on, Hermione, just come! We'll keep you company."

Hermione smiled, wryly. " Oh, third wheel Hermione Granger. Nah, I think I'll pass. I'll go, but alone and not with you guys! I'll just dance the night away whit my invisible partner." She got up and stretched. " I'm going to the library. See you."

Harry and Ron stared after her. Ron shook his head. " She's getting really weird this year."

******************

Hermione walked over to the library, clutching the books hard to her chest. She was going to go work on her Potions work. That damned Malfoy said he'd come and drop off whatever he had done, but he didn't want any contact with her whatsoever. 

Ah well. Just another day in the life of Hermione Granger.

She tried not to think of the conversation that she just had with Ron and Harry. They had not as much to lose if a girl turned them down. Hermione did want to go with someone to the dance, someone who would hold her arm and escort her down those stairs, smile at her as they danced the night away and then give a goodnight kiss in the moonlight.

Yet her heart seemed to reject everyone. She needed and yearned someone, but everyone who was interested in her...it wasn't them. It wasn't that person she was looking for. That person in her heart.

Who was it?

Hermione let out her breath and entered the library, making her way to a table, settling down in a chair and taking out her books. She had finished most of the Potion's assignment and had done some of Malfoy's part too. As she set about checking it, a shadow fell over her.

" Mudblood."

" Malfoy," she answered back. The word, 'Mudblood' was all she heard from his mouth. It pained her to know that there was such discrimination against her kind...but it didn't matter as much when Malfoy said it. He was just an insignificant twit who lived to insult Harry and all his friends. 

Malfoy moved to the chair across from her and sneered, " Nobody better see me here with you. What would happen to my reputation if I was seen with the very spawn of two filthy muggles-"

" Would you just shut up??" Hermione finally burst out. " Is that all you think about? Someone's background??"

" Only if their background is as filthy as yours is!" Malfoy shot back, raising his eyebrows at her.

Hermione hissed, " Just give me your paper and leave."

Malfoy snickered. " And why would I do something like that?"

" Like you said," Hermione spit out, and imitated in a very high voice, "What would happen to my reputation if I was seen with the very spawn-"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed. " Watch what your saying, mudblood. I would be more careful in talking to the son of Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione nodded. " Of course, like father, like son. I'm so sorry I forgot that."

Malfoy gritted his teeth. "Shut the hell up, whore. What would you know? Your the filthy blooded witch who doesn't seem to know who to choose, the Weasel or Potty. Even though we all know what a love you have for the already taken Boy Who Lived-"

Hermione slammed her fists against the table, anger filling her. "What the hell are you saying?? I do not love Harry any more than a friend would and I am not some whore as you say. Why would I listen to an inbred, Malferret like you? All you've got for a future is fulfilling your father's dream of being a death eater-"

Malfoy yelled, " Shut the fuck up, you bloody-"

Hermione flinched as he rose a hand as if to hit her. Time seemed to stop for a second as she waited for the blow that was sure to come.

When nothing came she peered at Malfoy carefully. His hand was still raised, frozen, his pale face twitching as he fought for control. Finally, he dropped his hand and took a deep breath, his silver eyes stormy and full of fury.

Hermione could not find a thing to say. The expression in his eyes was so familiar, yet different from any other time when Harry had beaten him or embarrassed him. The fury in his eyes was different, more...beast-like, if that was possible.

" What is going on here??" A voice cried as the Madame Pince hurried towards them, her face contorted in an expression of utter annoyance. " I do not need students yelling and screaming in my library. Take it outside, both of you!"

Malfoy muttered, " I was already leaving." He threw three rolls of parchment in front of Hermione and turned on his heel, storming out of the library, his robes billowing out behind him. 

Hermione watched him as she grabbed her things, making her way out of the library as well. Something was different about Malfoy. He was rude and disgusting as usual, but something....something was different. She didn't know what.

**********

Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes as she crept into the forest. It had started raining, the clouds high in the sky. The rain was beautiful, really calming. It pattered on the pathway and on the leaves, soaking her cloak and her hair and her clothes. Her feet slipped in the wet mud but she was determined to go talk to Drake.

Finally she reached the clearing. Drake was sitting in the middle of the clearing, his silver scales shining with rain water. Hermione took a moment to collect her breath. Drake was beautiful. The rain falling around him, the moonlight shining on his scales, the tail that wrapped around his body like a cat, the wings folded and his eyes, silver and appraising.

" Hey!" Hermione finally said as she went out in the clearing. She wiped her face with her sleeve. " Your out here? It's raining."

Drake gave her a look. " I think I already concluded that fact."

Hermione flushed. " Well...you could get sick or something."

Drake rolled his eyes. " Dragons don't get sick."

Hermione nodded. " I knew that. I didn't know if humans in dragon forms could get sick though-"

Drake gave her another look and settled down again. " You shouldn't have come."

Hermione sat down on the wet grass stubbornly. " I wanted to come. You can't stop me."

Drake snorted and Hermione laughed. " Okay, you might be able to stop me with other means. I just wanted to tell you what happened today. It was going quite fine until I had that dreadful fight with Malfoy."

Drake stiffened and shifted. " Hmm."

" It was really bad and we got kicked out of the library because of it. Malfoy is such a prat, honestly. He almost hit me too. He stopped though, probably because he saw the teacher coming. I wouldn't be surprised if that boy grew up to be a deatheather!"

Drake closed his eyes. " How do you know he wanted to hit you? What if he stopped himself, not because of the teacher, but because he himself didn't want to be like his father?"

Hermione looked at Drake, startled. " How do you know about Malfoy's father?"

Drake shifted. " Lucius Malfoy. I know him."

" You do? How?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening. " Are you a Slytherin, then?"

" I'm not a human, dammit!" Drake burst out.

Hermione looked him over. " Uh huh."

Drake let out a ball of smoke and Hermione continued, " Well you are right. Lucius Malfoy strikes me as a man who is a death eater. His whole family is on the dark side, I bet. Malfoy seems to adore his father. Lucius Malfoy is his role model. He probably did want to hit me, not because of some inner conflict. Malfoy is bad, through and through. Look what he did to Hagrid, to Harry, to Neville, to all of us!"

Drake stared at her. " You seem to hate this Malfoy you talk about."

Hermione sniffed. " I hate him! He is probably the only person besides You Know Who that I hate."

Drake stared at her and then closed his eyes once more. A strange expression was in them, but he wouldn't speak any more. Hermione sniffed again. And then again. Rain kept on falling, the droplets falling on her face, and she shivered. Her nose was stuffy and her whole head began to hurt.

She wasn't getting sick. Of course she wasn't.

She sat there for a few minutes more, watching Drake sleep. Or whatever he did. There was a bumpy ridge on his back as well. The scales were glossy and running with water, shiny and perfect. He listened to her. She trusted him with his life. He was her secret friend. Secret.

Hermione smiled, but her head was pounding now, her whole body hot. She felt her forehead, which was burning up. Her whole body felt heavy and she breathed in and out. She reached out to the dragon and ran a hand over the scales. The dragon's eyes popped open.

" Drake..." She whispered. " I have to go..."

Drake glared at her. " Go, then."

Hermione staggered to her feet. " Bye, then..."

Now everything was blurry. She couldn't see. She took a few steps, but her whole body felt as if it was on fire. Then it went dark. 

a/n: Hey!! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them all! Honestly! I just wanted to say, I won't be putting OotP in this story. Probably cause I haven't read it yet. It's just such a big book...lol. And that I won't be able to get my hands on it and I'm so lazy that I can't even go out and buy it. Ah well. 

KEEP ON REVIEWIN, aight? Tell me suggestions, pleez and comments. I lub you all!

see ya latez,

*starjade*


	12. Rumours of Cursed Dragons

Chapter Twelve

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

****

Harry Potter

__

*starjade*

Rumours of Cursed Dragons

Draco stared at the limp from of Hermione. He had put her under the shelter of some trees, so the rain would not get to her, but she was still shivering with the cold. 

He had transformed back, just a few minutes ago, and there were only one hour until dawn. He had to figure out what to do! 

She was just a filthy mudblood, one half of his mind muttered. No one would miss her. It would probably make their pathetic lives a lot more easier.

Of course they'd miss her, one quarter of his mind yelled. She's the smartest witch in the whole school! Do you want to get yourself killed?? What happens when they find out about the....the curse? And then they lead everything back to you!! You'd be sent to Azkaban!!

And then the small, miniscule, pathetic part of his mind was feeling....something for her. Sympathy. She was sick. It was because of him too. Because she kept on coming out, night after night, keeping him company. 

Not that he asked for it, of course.

Draco ran a hand through his dripping hair. Shit, he knew he should've told her to bugger off that first time she had come! Why had he revealed himself to her?? He was trying to give the all knowing mudblood a little scare. And it led to this!

Draco, against his better half, reached out and touched Hermione's forehead. It was burning hot and he wrenched his hand back quickly. Okay, so she was burning with a fever. Good riddance, he thought, his eyes still trained on her.

Good. Riddance.

He was going to walk away.

He got up and took a moment to fix a smirk on his face and started to walk away. Two steps and he groaned.

" Bloody human sympathy," He muttered as he turned back and grabbed her. Holding back a well trained shudder at the feel of mudblood flesh, he started to walk through the rain, carrying her in his arms. As he did, he felt the shivers run through her and he started to run. 

When he finally did reach the entrance of Hogwarts, his mind began to hesitate.

What if somebody saw me, he thought. What if they...

Shoving all thoughts out of his mind, he raced to the infirmary and peeked in. Madame Pompfrey was still sleeping. The hag must have nightmares of everyone on earth being healthy, he thought and grinned, thinking about switching all the medicine with pumpkin juice.

Then he remembered the girl in his arms and raced in, dumping her unceremoniously on the bed.

" There," He muttered. " Pompfrey can handle her."

He stood there for a few seconds, glaring at her limp form. She was still shivering, the wet clothes clinging to her body. 

Wasn't there something about taking off somebody's wet clothes when their sick?

Draco's eyes widened. " No, no. I am not going to do that!!"

But then, that damned human conscience built up on him and he took off her cloak, shuddering. What would his father say when he saw him?? He was honestly disgracing the Malfoy name. 

He didn't go any further though, and stared at her for a few more seconds_._

" Your my only friend, Drake. I trust you with my life..." 

  
Growling, he stomped out of the door.

Bloody human heart.

***********************

Hermione groaned, her head pounding. She squeezed her eyes open and peered around herself with narrowed eyes. Where was she?

" Dr-Drake?" She croaked, but all her eyes met was a blinding whiteness.

" Hush, girl." A calming voice said.

Hermione tried to get up, but her head began to throb harder and her head whirled. She moaned loudly and fell back against the pillows.

" Wh-What's wrong with me?" She asked, her voice croaky and scratched. " Wh-Where am I?"

" Your in the hospital wing, Ms. Granger. You came down with a fever. No wonder, outside in the rain. I don't know who brought you here, but it was a shock to me to find you in the hospital bed!"

" Who brought me here..." Hermione trailed off as another headache pounded through her head. Then all was black once again.

**********

When Hermione came to, she met with what looked like a thousand worried faces. Half of them had glasses and the other half had red hair.

It was a scary sight.

Groaning, she buried deeper into the covers.

" Hermione?"

Hermione peeped over the covers. The heads were disintegrating until four were left. Finally, Hermione recognised them. 

" Harry? Ron?" She said croakily.

Ron grinned. " It's us! In the flesh!"

" You've been in and out of that fever for two days," Harry said, worriedly. " The whole school is talking about it."

Two of the heads were finally disappearing and Hermione's head cleared up a bit. " What? What are you talking about? Why would they care if I have a fever?"

Ron opened his mouth and Harry jabbed him with his elbow. " Shh!" He growled at Ron and Ron held his hands up in defence. 

" I wasn't going to say anything!" Ron protested.

Harry glowered at him and Ron sighed. " Nothing, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. " You're hiding something , Ron! I know you are, whenever your ears go all red. What are you hiding?"

Ron's blush travelled from his ears to his cheeks. " Nothing! I swear! What would I be hiding? I'm not hiding any rumours like the fact that the whole school thinks you were kidnapped by the monster! That would endanger your health-"

" Ron!!" Harry cried.

Hermione was paling, fast. " What? Th-They think I was kidnapped by the...m-monster? Who-Who started that rumour? Do people believe it? Tell me, Ronald Weasley!"

Harry muttered, " You've really done it this time!" As Ron gulped.

" Look, Hermione, I was joking-" Ron started.

Hermione got up, her hair poofy and her eyes fiery. " Ron, if you don't tell me, I'll-" But she couldn't finish her sentence as a headache ripped through her head and she groaned, falling back against the pillows.

" Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. " Are you okay?"

" Out! I knew this would happen! Get out!!" Madame Pompfrey screeched as she raced towards Hermione's bed. Harry and Ron flashed Hermione an apologetic look as they raced out of the hospital wing. Hermione groaned as her head throbbed. 

" I don't know why I let those kids in. Probably because they sounded all worried. They just got you worked up, that's the problem with children these days," Madame Pompfrey muttered. But all Hermione could think about was those words Ron had blurted out.

Kidnapped by a monster? What if they started searching for the monster? And found...Drake?

************

Hermione was trying to force down the atrocious hospital food when the curtains around her hospital bed were drawn open.

A smiling face grinned at her and Hermione looked up, surprised.

" Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione gasped. " What are you doing here?"

Professor Dumbledore laughed. " I've come to meet one of my students in the hospital wing. Is anything wrong with that?"

Hermione vehemently shook her head. " No, no, I was just wondering..."

Dumbledore laughed, his blue eyes twinkling as he took a seat beside her bed. " You do have a reason to be suspicious. As do I."

Hermione rose her eyebrows. " What do you mean?"

Dumbledore looked at her carefully. " You know what I mean. How did you get this fever?"

Hermione stared at him, uncomprehending at first, until the full meaning of his words hit her. " Oh no..." Hermione breathed. " I wasn't...I didn't mean..."

Dumbledore nodded, solemnly. " There are rumours around the school that this monster, spotted by a couple of our students in the forest kidnapped you. Could that be the reason you were gone in the middle of the night, dropped back into this bed with a raging fever?"

Hermione stared at him, her jaw open. She closed it and then opened it, trying to search for an answer. If she told him the truth, he would expel her! But if she didn't then they would start searching for this monster. What could she do?

" I-I-I can't remember..." Hermione said, her breathing coming hard and fast.

Dumbledore nodded, slowly. " Do you think it might have been the monster?"

Hermione shivered. " M-maybe."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, his eyes on her, calculating, knowing. " Remember, if you have anything you want to say to me, then come tell me. You know where I am."

Hermione nodded, feeling a sense of guilt flood through her as Professor Dumbledore got up. " If it is alright with you, we will proceed searches of this mystery monster that is kidnapping students in the forest."

His tone held a slight question to it and Hermione winced. She looked down and whispered, " It-It's alright with me." 

Dumbledore let out his breath. " Get well soon, Hermione." And left the hospital wing.

Hermione sat in stilled silence and tried to ignore the foreboding sense that was rushing through her. What had she done?

*****************

Draco walked down the hallways, hands shoved in his pockets. Much as he did not want to admit it, the last two nights alone in the forest gave him the creeps. All through his years, he had been alone in the forest. In his first year, he had never been more scared of the creatures in the forest. He hated it.

Now, it was his second home.

He sighed. He couldn't get used to that mudblood's presence. What would his father say? Associating with such filthy bloods. It was disgracing.

He whirled around a corner, his robes flying out behind him, feet silent as he heard a cluster of third years talking loudly.

" Can you believe it! A monster! In the forest!" One of them cried.

" Kidnapping Hermione granger. That is unbelievable," Another said.

" I heard they're going to search for this monster. Kill it, I suppose. Kidnapping students. I knew there was something wrong with that forest!" Another said scornfully.

Draco felt a cold chill race along his spine. People now believed that a monster kidnapped Hermione? They were going to search for him?

Did that Granger girl finally spill the beans on him?

He knew she was going to rat him out!! Blood rushed to his face as he pounded the wall with a cry that sent the shocked third years scurrying. He couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy had begun to trust a mudblood.

He would never make that mistake again. Silver eyes flashing, he raced back to his room, contemplating what he would do to fix this whole mess. Before the whole school found out.

****************

Hermione sat on the hospital bed, trying to sort out what had just happened. So now the whole school believes that she was kidnapped by a monster. Okay. Got that. Now they wanted to go hunt the monster down.

No.

She didn't get that.

Hermione groaned. This was all her fault! If she hadn't insisted on going out every night to meet Drake...now he was going to get killed or get sent to Azkaban because of her. What if he really was a dragon and not a cursed human like she suspected? Then he would die!

Hermione covered her face with her hands, moaning. Drake probably hated her right now, more than anything. What could she do? Dread was lying heavy on her heart and she knew that the health that she was in right now prevented her from getting up right now and warning Drake. So what could she do?

" Hermione!" 

  
The cry jerked her from her worried thoughts and she looked up to see Harry and Ron running towards her.

" Oh, hey guys," She croaked out and coughed, trying to clear her sore throat.

Ron winced. " Hermione you don't sound too good."

Hermione shrugged, helplessly. " What can you do?"

Harry grabbed a stool and sat beside her. " Well, we hope you get better soon."

" Yah. Real soon." Ron added.

Hermione looked at them carefully. Both of them looked like they were about to burst. Hermione rolled her eyes and said huffily, " Just spit it out."

" What happened?"

" Did you really get kidnapped?"

" It was that monster Neville saw!!"

" We should have caught it before!"

" Did you see the monster? How did it look like?"

" Do you know where it lives?"

" OKAY, OKAY!" Hermione shouted, her voice broken but still loud. Both boys stopped immediately. " I know you guy's all want to know what happened.." 

She took a deep breath and Harry and Ron leaned forward on their seats, their eyes excited. When Hermione didn't say anything, Ron complained, " Hermione!! Tell us!!"

Hermione grinned. " I didn't say I was going to tell you guys! I just stated a simple truth."

Harry groaned. " Hermione!!"

Hermione giggled, then turned sombre. " Seriously...I can't remember anything. I just remember it was raining...and that's it."

It was her fault. Now they believed that a monster kidnapped her. Could they not see that Hermione wasn't a goody goody as they all thought she was?

Harry and Ron looked put out. Ron piped up, " Not even...a little? No green flashes, no roars of flame, no gigantic claws and five thousand legs?"

Hermione shuddered. " No, Ron!! I can't remember. I think I hit my head or maybe it was the fever."

Harry looked cautiously at her. " You will remember soon, won't you?"

Hermione shrugged, avoiding his eyes. " That's what Madame Pompfrey says. Until then I have to remain calm."

Ron rolled his eyes. " Why can't she give advice that's useful?"

" That is useful!"

" With so much going on at this school," Ron said, " I hardly think you could remain calm."

Inwardly, Hermione agreed with Ron. With Drake in danger and rumours of a monster in the forbidden forest, kidnapping a Hogwarts student, she hardly thought there would be a minute that she would be calm.

" Well, we have to go," Harry said, reluctantly. " Potions."

Hermione shook her head sadly. " I'm going to miss so many lessons...tell me what they're teaching today!!"

Ron stared at her in belief and shook his head. " I swear, she doesn't appreciate what she's got!!" Ron grumbled as they turned to leave.

" I heard that!" Hermione cried after them as they left the hospital wing. Hermione smiled and looked back down, until the thoughts of Drake returned. All that was going through her head was images. Images of Drake, his beautiful silver form being hunted down by wizards, being shot down by one of the unforgivable, being tortured or worse, killed...

Someone walked into the hospital wing and came toward her and she looked up eagerly.

What met her eyes shocked her to the core.

" Malfoy."

a/n: Hey, everyone, sorry for the late update!! My computers all messed...grrr...but yah, I hope you people like dis chapta. Ppl are all, wow, this is a strange plot and im like, at least its original rite?? Right???

Aight, everyone, send me suggestions, comments, anythin! If ya like where dis story is headin or if ya want me to change it or somethin, review or email me, aight?

see ya latez,

__

*starjade*

__


	13. Dark Truths and Lies

Tale of A Forbidden Love

****

Harry Potter

Chapter Thirteen

__

*starjade*

****

Dark Truths and Lies

" Hello, Granger," Draco said, his silver grey eyes glittering. Hermione clenched the sheets hard as she stared at the boy in shock. 

" Wh-what are you doing here?" She choked out. 

Draco shook his head. " I think you should know the answer to that."

Hermione shivered. What was he doing here? To torture her? To call her insane? She didn't know, but from his facial expression, it wasn't good.

Hermione looked around herself, looking for some way to escape.

Draco laughed, his laugh grating and petrifying. " What are you looking for, mudblood? Potty and Weasel? Well, I am sorry to say, but they won't be saving you this time, dear mudblood. Not this time."

" Malfoy, I don't know what you're doing, but if this is another prank of yours, let me remind you, we are not in first year anymore and this is quite immature-" Hermione babbled, trying not show how frightened she really was.

Draco's eyes shined. " Pranks? Dear, dear, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation! See, I'm here on a more...important notice. Care to hear?"

" Honestly, I'd rather not-" Hermione started, her voice shaking but Draco suddenly walked forward and grabbed her shoulders, painfully.

" Let me go, Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, her eyes wide with fright, pain filling her body as his fingers tightened. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. " You are a filthy mudblood. OF course you'd ruin everything. You know that monster you saw?"

Hermione froze and he smirked. " What happened to you, Granger? Cat got your tongue?"

Hermione choked out, " He's not a monster-"

" He is a monster!" Draco hissed. 

Hermione froze as he continued, " That monster is a dangerous creature. He isn't exactly on the good, or 'light' side. He is actually on close terms with the Lord himself, Voldemort."

" No!" Hermione hissed, but Draco was still talking. 

" He is as dark as my father is, you filthy blooded witch!" Draco jeered.

Hermione trembled, backing away from Malfoy. " Get. Away. From. Me!!" Hermione yelled. " Or I'll scre-" Her voice was muffled as Draco ran to her and clamped his hand against her mouth.

" Shut up!" Draco growled. Hermione stared at him with wide, angry brown eyes and Draco paused for a moment and stared at her for a few seconds. Her eyes were really pretty.

He coughed and collected himself and said in a deadly voice, " If you speak one more word with that monster, you will be killed. If you go out and try to meet the monster, you will be killed. If you talk about this meeting, you will be killed. If you mention the monster again to ANYONE, to Potty, Weasel or that muggle loving Dumbledore, you will, and I repeat, WILL be killed."

Hermione stared at him in a mix of fear and apprehension in her eyes as he growled, " Got it?"

Hermione nodded, and Draco stared at her. Something changed in those silver grey eyes of his and Hermione stared at his eyes in surprise. His eyes were so familiar...and it hit a chord in her heart. She stared into those silvery depths and she suddenly felt aware of all the places he was touching her. His hand on her mouth, his face so close to hers, his arm around her neck-

Draco suddenly pulled away from her, wrenching his hand from his mouth, his eyes wide with an emotion she couldn't define. She watched him as he turned away from her, his shoulders shaking with an indeterminable feeling.

" Draco?" She asked, softly, her voice echoing in the silence of the room. " Who will kill me if I meet Drake again? Your father?"

He turned around, whirling with such ferocity that she was taken aback. His fists were clenched and his eyes had turned into a stormy grey that she was more familiar with instead of those intense silver ones.

" I will," Was his response as he turned and walked out of the infirmary, his cape swirling and his shoes clicking on the floor as the door slammed shut.

As soon as he had left, Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. What had just happened? And why was her heart beating so hard? And why had she called him Draco?

**********************

Hermione groaned, holding her books close to her chest as she walked down the hallways. People were stopping her, asking about this supposed 'monster' who had 'kidnapped' her. 

Everyone was excited about this monster and many were threatening to call the ministry and tell them about the monster that had kidnapped Hermione. Hermione firmly said that no one could do that and tried, many, many times to pretend that she might have been dreaming the whole thing, but the idea was so popular that it couldn't die down.

She walked down the corridor, and her mind went to what Malfoy had said. 

__

" That monster is a dangerous creature. He isn't exactly on the good, or 'light' side. He is actually on close terms with the Lord himself, Voldemort."

That couldn't be! Drake was so kind...well not really. He was a good listener at least...unless he was listening so he could sell out secrets on Harry. But no! Drake would've killed her by then, if he really was on good terms with You-Know-Who. He wouldn't have saved her from those monsters in the forest! He would never give her advice, or tell her to stop coming if he was on the dark side!

Hermione knew her emotions were getting in the way of her convictions, but she was absolutely sure that it was true. Deep in her heart, she knew that Drake was not on the bad side.

She hoped that they had not caught him yet. But how could she warn him?

Tonight.

Tonight she would go out, maybe for the last time. And tell him....that the whole school was after him. The whole truth.

She just hoped that he wouldn't be angry at her.

*********************

" Hermione, come on!" Ginny pleaded. " We have to go! All the good dress robes will be taken if we go tomorrow! Please?"

" Oh honestly!" Hermione shouted. " Is that all you care about?"

Ginny shut up at once and Hermione felt guilt seep over her. " Sorry Gin, it's just...I'm sort of in a bad mood right now."

Ginny looked her over. " Hermione, are you okay? Is it about the monst-"

" NO!" Hermione snapped. Ginny was taken aback and Hermione let out her breath.

" Look, Ginny, I'll go with you. Besides, I probably need new dress robes too."

" That means you're coming to the dance?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione smiled wryly. " I'll be coming...solo."

Ginny looked crestfallen. " What do you mean? Has no one asked you yet?"

" That's part of the reason. There is also the reason that I don't feel like dating right now. Or going to the dance with someone of the opposite sex. For some reason, I'm getting tired of the opposite sex," Hermione said, her tone tired. She was thinking about Malfoy. How could he talk to her that way? And was what he said...true?

" Oh come on, Hermione! You know that's a lie! Your two best friends are part of the 'opposite sex' as you like to call it!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione grinned. "Well, I don't exactly count Ron and Harry part of the 'opposite sex'-"

" Excuse me?"

Hermione whirled around and winced as Harry and Ron loomed over her.

" Are you calling us girls?" Ron boomed.

" I think that's what she's calling us!" Harry growled.

" Oh....Harry, Ron....I didn't notice you two-" Hermione started.

" Well that's too bad, isn't it?" Harry asked, smiling evilly. Hermione cringed as they came closer. " That just means that we're going to have to punish you now...."

" No....don't tickle me....anything but that!" Hermione pleaded.

Ron asked, " How about doing our homework?"

Hermione stiffened and her McGonagall expression came onto her face. " Excuse me, boys, but I do think in Hogwarts we earn our marks and do our own work, or we will learn absolutely nothing-"

" Well we gave her the chance," Harry shrugged.

" I guess that means..." Ron started.

" NOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as they came at her. Why did they have to learn that she was horribly ticklish?

**************

" How about that one?"

" Too sparkly." 

" That one!"

" Too revealing."

" Now that one-"

" Too colourful."

Ginny threw her bags down. " Oh come on, Hermione! You have to choose your dress robe! All of these are so beautiful but for some reason, none of them meet your fancy!"

Hermione groaned. " There all just so...I don't know the word for it. I just don't like any of the dress robes. Maybe its cause my heart isn't into it!"

" Fine!" Ginny huffed. She grabbed a dress robe out of the rack randomly and pushed it at Hermione.

" No way! This is just too much!" Hermione pulled the dress robe away from her with a sniff. The dress robe was ghastly. Emerald green long and Victorian style with a pointed waist and it was cut to reveal a cream coloured petticoat.

" This is something I would wear for Halloween!" Hermione huffed. 

" Well then, you choose something!" Ginny screeched.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Fine! I give up! I'll buy this!"

" Are you sure-"

" YES!"

She shoved the dress robe at the woman behind the desk who started to say, " This is a wonderful choice, great material, absolutely beautiful-"

" JUST GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!" Hermione yelled.

The woman gave her a dirty look and rang the dress up. Hermione grabbed the bag after muttering, " Merlin, how long does the woman take!" Before rushing out of the dress shop.

The woman looked at Ginny who laughed nervously. " She's just under a lot of stress lately!" Ginny said, smiling apologetically. " You know, from being kidnapped from a potentially deathly monster and stuck with Malfoy for a major Potions assignment...."

The woman just stared at her as Ginny laughed uncertainly. " I'll just leave now."

Hermione was busy rushing off to the Three Broomsticks. She collapsed into one of the seats and took a hold of herself.

Why did she get so angry? She just blew up! She usually was quite calm and ordered...well, not really, but she was never like that! It was probably because she had to tell Drake tonight...that his secret was out. Because of her. Because she was so stupid. And a little part of her was also angry at the dance. She did actually care about the opposite sex, no matter how much she denied it. 

She was so jealous of Harry and Ginny. They were so in love.....like the way she was once in love with Harry. She still had lingering attractions to Harry, but it was fading rapidly. Now she was jealous of the relationship the two had.

Could she ever be able to have such a relationship?

Unbidden, those silver eyes blinked at her from the back of her consciousness and she groaned. She really needed some butter beer.

Suddenly, someone slid in the booth in front of her. 

" One butter beer please," A familiar voice said.

Hermione looked up slowly and met those icy cold grey eyes that she hated so much right now.

" Malfoy!" She spit out with malice. " What the hell are you doing here?"

Malfoy smirked at her as the waitress walked away with the order. " What do you think I'm doing?"

Hermione let out a strangled noise. " Can you leave me alone? You said your say already! I don't need any more of it! I don't need you telling me that Dr-the monster is on the dark side! He isn't! So just stop it already!"

Malfoy just shook his head and in a wry voice, said, " With those brains, Granger, I would think you would've already figured it out yet. You're near it, of course. Always, you're near to the truth. But you never realize it when its staring you in the face."

Hermione gaped at him, not realizing that was the closest he had come to a true compliment. " So you came and sat with me to say pure bullshit?"

Malfoy tutted. " What words, dear Granger! But what can you expect from a mudblood? Not much, I suppose."

" Malfoy, get away from me," Hermione said through clenched teeth. " I'm already having a bad day and I really do not need you to make it worse for me!"

Suddenly, those grey eyes seemed to change and a shade, closer to silver than grey, came over them. "Don't go back there tonight."

Hermione stopped, startled. " Wha-"

" Don't go back! I know you're going to go back and talk to this monster, but I warn you now, for the sake of your mudblood ass, don't go back."

Rather insulted at the mention of her behind, she sputtered, " And who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do? I still don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about half the time."

" That monster will kill you tonight," Malfoy said, his voice solemn. " He will kill you if you come near him. He is under direct orders. I'm not warning you to 'save' you or whatever Potty's job is. I want the pleasure of killing you myself. So don't go."

He reached out with his hand and touched her cheek for what was one millisecond, but felt like hours. She stared into those silver eyes, those familiar ones and felt her heart begin to ache, so deep that she couldn't even think. The warmth of his hand and the feel of his skin touching hers-

He pulled away and Hermione felt as if she had lost something important and could hardly catch Malfoy's low voice as he muttered, "He will kill you."

Hermione wanted to shout something back at him. He won't kill me! He isn't like that! He's my friend....but something made her freeze up and not say a word as Malfoy slid out of the booth and walk away. Draco Malfoy was serious.

Dead serious.

**************

Why was she doing this again?

Hermione was once again, back in that same cloak, creeping down the familiar route to the Forbidden Forest. 

After Malfoy's words, she couldn't sleep. She absolutely needed to see Drake. She needed to ask him if he really was in connections with the Dark Lord. If he really was going to kill her tonight. She had her wand in her pocket, so if anything bad did happen-

Hermione tried to relax. Since when did she start to trust _Malfoy_?? He probably learned a bit more about manipulating people and wanted to scare her for no reason.

Then how did he know there was a dragon or monster, whatever he thought, in the forest? How did he know that the dragon was capable of human thought, speech and intelligence? How did he know any of that?

She needed to see Drake. Just one look into those silver eyes of his and she'd know the truth.

She walked out into the brisk cold air and hurried across the Hogwarts grounds. The password had changed on one of the secret entrances so she had to use a rare, highly advanced spell to figure out the password. Dumbledore was taking extra precautions.

She felt guilty about doing all of this. What if she was caught? Suspended? Expelled? Even worse, given failing marks in all her subjects?? She didn't think she could take that! But the urge to see Drake was, god forbid, even stronger than the worries about failing Hogwarts.

She walked fast down the pathways, still trying to keep silent , as to not wake up any of the other creatures in the forest. She really did not need any trouble right about now. 

Finally, she reached the clearing and just as she was about to burst through it, she remembered Malfoy's words.

__

That monster will kill you tonight. He will kill you if you come near him. 

Trying to control her rapid breathing, Hermione crouched near some bushes outside the clearing, peaking out of the bushes. 

There was Drake, as he was every night, curled up, his body moving up and down. Those silver eyes of his were closed tightly and Hermione watched him sleep for a few moments, entranced.

Finally, she broke out of it and looked around for any clues. No dark marks. Nothing out of the ordinary. No proof that this dragon actually was part of the dark side. 

Relief was flooding through her like a wave. Drake wouldn't kill her! Hermione shook her head, abashed. How could she even think such a thing?

Smiling, she walked out into the clearing, soft footed. She went down on her knees as soon as she came near the dragon.

" Drake?" Hermione whispered. " Drake, wake up! I've got the silliest story about this boy in my school, Malfoy, he said you were-"

His eye opened and before she could even blink, he was up on his hind legs, wings flapping angrily in the air and a huge roar filling the forest, huge puffs of fire shooting from his mouth.

Then again, maybe Malfoy was right.

a/n: Hey, everyone! So how do ya lyke dis part of da story? I think it aight, a bit confusin, maybe. Thank ya all for all those reviews! I lub dem so much! lol, it's tru, my story line iz strange....but ah, I lyke stories dat aren't lyke everyone else's. 

Ha, I tried readin da fifth HP book and I've gotten to page 100, and itz bin three weeks. I heard of dis ten year old who finished dat whole big ass book in one day! Rather makes me feel a bit pathetic, lol!

Aight, ppl, see ya latez, AND REVIEW!

*starjade*


	14. Back Into The Fire

Tale of Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

****

Chapter Fourteen

__

~starjade~

****

Back Into The Fire

Hermione backed away from the roaring dragon, shocked to the core. Fear began to spread through her body as she yelled out, " Drake! Drake, it's just me! Wh-What are you doing?"

The dragon let out a huge fire ball, but it landed beside her and she screamed, falling to the ground. The flames licked at her feet and she backed away, frightened, as the fire spread across the leaves and the trees. 

  
" No....you can't be..." Hermione whispered as the flames grew higher and higher. " You can't be part of the dark side! I told you....I told you so much, so much..."

He threw another fireball at her and Hermione screamed, running fast as the fireball hit the ground and spread around the forest ground. Soon, there was a circle of flames and Hermione was trapped inside with the huge, roaring dragon.

" Drake!! Drake stop it! Please, stop!" Hermione screamed, fumbling in her robes for her wand. Please don't tell me I forgot it, Hermione prayed as the dragon swung his silver eyes at her. His wings flapped in the air, making the flames rise higher , reaching for the sky and her heart was pounding so fast she couldn't breathe. A flow of fear, anger and...betrayal raced through her veins as she stared back at those silver eyes.

" It's all true..." Drake whispered, his voice low and grated. Hermione searched deep inside those eyes for a hint of remorse, a hint of the real Drake he was inside, but all that met her eyes was a steely silver shield.

" W-w-what's all true? Drake, you can't be part of the dark side! You wouldn't have....saved me then, you wouldn't have listened to me badger on and on about my problems, you wouldn't-" Hermione couldn't go on, her throat choking up. Where was her wand?

The dragon laughed, his voice dark. " You just spilled all the secrets I needed to know, dear Granger. The fact that Harry has a deeper weakness then you and that Weasel boy. It's that girl, isn't it? Ginny, is that her name? His weakness..."

Hermione backed up, only to feel the heat of the fire around her and she stumbled back towards the dragon. Rain was beginning to fall from huge grey clouds and she hoped that it would fall faster, so she could escape. " I can't believe that," Hermione breathed hard. " You wouldn't do that to me! Drake...am I wrong in believing that you were-are my friend? I gave you friendship, Drake. Why are you betraying me?"

The dragon snorted. " Friendship? Ha! You are a pitiable fool, dear mudblood. Dragons aren't friends with humans. Much less filthy blooded ones like you."

The fire was surrounding them, a tighter circle and she shuddered. " Drake, please don't....please don't do this..."

" Your use has been expired. Now.....death is the only thing that awaits you," Drake hissed. The rain was beginning to fall even faster now, and the flames lowered and lowered.

Hermione was trying hard to control her breathing. " Drake....Drake, listen to me. You don't have to do this, you could escape the Dark Lord's power if you tried-"

" You'd think I'd give up this sort of power for that foolish 'light' Dumbledore, the old fool, keeps badgering about?" Drake growled, spitefully. " Prepare for your death, Granger. Any last words?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the look on the dragon's face. He really was going to kill her....Hermione gulped, and her heart pounded painfully against her chest.

" I believe in our friendship, Drake..." Hermione whispered. " If only you did as well..."

There was a slight change in the dragon's silver eyes, but it still seemed as if he was mocking her. " Foolish girl and your idealism. Too bad it has to end this way. I'd love to see Potter's face when I tell him all about your lovesick words..." 

Drake opened his mouth wide and Hermione saw a fireball gathering deep in his throat and she closed her eyes, wincing. Goodbye, Harry...she thought sadly. Goodbye Ron....Goodbye Ginny....even that damned Malfoy...

It was at the same moment that the dragon opened his mouth that Hermione's hand touched a stick of wood deep in her robe pocket. And just as the fireball raced towards her, Hermione screamed, " Freeze!" And the fireball froze in its path.

The dragon's eyes widened but before any word could come past it's lips, Hermione yelled, " Stupefy!"

Silence fell in the forbidden forest as the dragon fell to the ground, hitting the pine needle covered floor with such force, chunks of the ground flew into the air and Hermione fell to the ground, as trees around her cracked and fell as well.

Dust rose like a cloud and Hermione choked, coughing hard. Blinking gritty eyes, she got up and dusted her ruined robes as well as she could. Pushing back a strand of bushy hair she blinked into the dusty mist and saw the silvery dragon lying on the floor.

Slowly, she stepped towards it, over a fallen tree and over the chunks of rock and dirt. Finally she reached the dragon and she fell to her knees.

" Drake...I'm sorry..." She whispered and placed a hand on his warm face. " You can't be part of the dark side, you can't...." She said softly, a tear falling down her cheek. " I know.....I know you would never betray me like that...."

Tears slipping down her cheeks faster now, she moved closer to his warm body and curled up in the crook of the dragon's neck, for once chasing away all logical thoughts and just wishing that she had not made the biggest mistake of her life by forming a friendship with a dragon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke up slowly, groaning.

" Owww!" He groaned. " What the hell happened?"

He pried his eyes open and felt the cold air before he saw the brightening sky. He blinked and stared and then tried to get up, but a weight on his chest prevented him from doing so.

Shocked, Draco looked down and saw a head of bushy brown hair lying on his chest and he gasped. " What the-"

Then everything rushed through him, all the events from the night before, from the days before-the curse, Hermione, the hospital, the rumours-everything.

Then he realized that he had been stupefied and he had no idea that it had even happened. Why hadn't he remembered that witches don't go out to forbidden forests without their damned wands?? How foolish was he?

A sound broke him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see Hermione moving and snuggling in closer to him for warmth. All the blood rushed to his cheeks and he resisted the urge to push her off and wipe himself off.

It was a damned mudblood. Not just any mudblood. Hermione Granger. Controlling his breathing, he tried to inch away from her, but it wasn't working. She couldn't wake up, for if she did-She would see that the dragon she had been speaking to for weeks-was actually her arch enemy Draco Malfoy in the flesh.

Groaning to himself, he tried to ignore the feel of her body warmth against his and more on his thoughts. Had he brought his wand? Of course, he hadn't. But she had! So he could just use her wand to put her under a sleeping charm and then he wouldn't have to make up some lame excuse how he was smack in the middle of the forbidden forest and she was sleeping on him.

" Stupid bloody witch," He growled to himself as he raised himself up on his elbows. " Go sleep with the dragon who wanted to kill you, great. I always knew she went for the dangerous sort." Smirking to himself, he snickered. " Wonder what dear McGonagall would say if she saw her prized student falling asleep with a dragon. An ally of He Who Must Not Be Named, nonetheless."

Pushing his hair out of his face, he took hold of his surroundings. Dawn had already broken, school was to start in a mere two hours and he was in very bad situation. If she woke up now-well, lets just say, that wouldn't be good. He didn't want to make it worse by revealing that her dear dragon friend was not only an ally of Voldemort but her arch nemesis, the Draco Malfoy himself.

Draco frowned. Why did he care anyways? As long as she didn't tell...

" Now how the hell am I supposed to get her off without waking her up?" He growled softly. He never brought his wand, in fear of losing it-but then he saw Hermione's wand clenched in her fist. Maybe he could use her wand and levitate her for a few seconds and bring her down softly, and then run away as fast as he could?

He shivered a bit as a cold wind rushed past them and goose-bumps popped up onto his skin. He was only in his boxers for goodness sake, and he was freezing to death. He slowly eased Hermione's wand out of her hand and sighed. He raised the wand to perform the spell and then halted as Hermione whimpered in her sleep and shifted. 

" Drake..." She mumbled, before dozing off. Draco froze and he looked at her. A funny feeling filled his chest as he reached out with his hand and touched her face. It was as smooth as he imagined it to be and he tucked back a curl that rested on her cheek. His fingers trailed over her cheek and then over her lips.

His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and quickly spoke, " Wingardium Leviosa!" And rose Hermione a few feet in the air as he struggled out beneath her, getting to his feet and then slowly let her down. He grabbed his robes and nearly ran out of the clearing, hoping she would wake up before causing too much suspicion. And beneath it all, he hoped she wouldn't hate him-too much.

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione groaned and rolled over, hitting her cheek against a rock.

" Owwww..." She moaned, the sharp pain jolting her awake. Her eyes took in her surroundings and she shrieked.

" Where the hell am I??" 

Her voice echoed and she looked around herself, frantically. No, she couldn't have! She couldn't have....fallen asleep in the forbidden forest!

She was Hermione Granger, Ms. Intelligent and Logical. And she had fallen asleep. With A Dragon. In the middle of the forbidden forest.

" What would Professor McGonagall say," she muttered to herself as she got up slowly. Her back hurt and her neck ached and her hair was filled with leaves. Picking them out with disgust, she tried in vain to dust off her robes. Faintly, she wondered why she was still alive. Drake was nowhere in sight....did he not want to kill her yesterday?

Slowly, she smiled. He hadn't killed her! That means....he must have some sort of good streak in him! All hope was not lost! Looking up at the sky, her jaw dropped.

" Damn!" She cursed. It was past dawn and school must have already started. She had missed breakfast for sure....and god, she was missing Potions.

How come missing Potions was as horrible as almost being killed by a dragon?

Picking up her filthy robes, she ran down the pathway, ignoring the howls of strange creatures as she concentrated on the thought of getting back to Potions in one piece!

*************

" Well...Ms. Granger, the perfect Gryffindor know-it-all, how....wonderful it is to have you back," Snape drawled, walking towards her. Hermione winced as he loomed over her. It was deadly silent in the class with more of an anticipating silence from the Slytherins then the horrified silence from the Gryffindors. 

" Where were you?" He asked, his voice syrupy.

" I-I-I-" Hermione stuttered. " I was-l-late because I well, I slept in, because, I was, you know, tired, and because-"

" Enough!!" Snape cried out. Hermione halted as he said slowly and dangerously, " Get back to your seat, you insolent little girl, twenty five points off Gryffindor and detention with me. Never again will I see you this late, understand me?"

" U-understood, completely understood, you don't know how much I'm understanding right now-" Hermione stuttered, but with one dark glare from Professor Snape sent her scuttling to her chair.

A guffaw at the other end of the class was heard as Malfoy's voice sneered, " I wonder what filthy blooded Granger was doing last night. The little goody two shoes wasn't doing anything bad, was she? Having a little fun with Weasel and Potty? Or maybe she was pretending to get kidnapped by a dragon again!"

The Slytherin side fell in hysterics at the non-existent joke and Hermione glanced at Malfoy in contempt. He was staring straight at her, his icy grey eyes watching her. Hermione suddenly felt as if a wave was washing through her, she couldn't move, all she could do was stare at Malfoy. His eyes were captivating and for once, they did not hold a look of disdain in them, rather, they were observing. Her heart was beating faster than it should've been and she was fighting to breath-

" Hermione! Hermione, what happened!!" Ron hissed.

Hermione broke out of the trance Malfoy's eyes had put her in and turned to look at Ron. " Wh-what?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Professor Snape had begun to talk about the potion they were about to make that day and the class quieted as he begun his lesson. Hermione's hands clenched around her robes as she stared down at her lap, trying not to give into the urge to stare at Malfoy again. To look deep into his eyes once more and search for a truth she knew was there.

************

" I've got the latest hair products from Witch's Weekly!" Lavender squealed. " It makes your hair long and silky and absolutely divine! I can't wait for the dance!"

Parvati and Lavender launched into one of their squealing sessions and Hermione groaned. There goes the idea of studying in my dormitory, Hermione thought sullenly. She couldn't study anywhere! Usually, she'd be at the library-

But then, _he _was there.

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine as she thought of those piercing grey eyes boring into hers. He knew too much about her-and she couldn't go down there! He would know that she had once again gone to visit Drake-and nearly got herself killed in the process.

Her hands tightening over her books, she got up and started to shove her textbooks into her book bag. Well, Draco Malfoy couldn't scare her away from the library! She was allowed to be in the library, just as much as Malfoy was allowed to be there! With a defiant gleam in her eyes, she stomped out of the room.

" Hermione, come over here! We've got the best products for your hair, it'll be so nice-"

" Not interested!" Hermione snapped as she slammed the door.

Running down the stairs into the common room, she ignored the cries of Harry and Ron, who were calling after her. They were quite worried over her and Hermione could tell why. She had been disappearing a lot and today she had been late, only a few days after she had supposedly been 'kidnapped' by a monster. But she couldn't lie to them again and again, it only made her feel worse. 

Breathing in and out, she walked down the hallways, the familiar route towards the library. She entered the library, her eyes searching automatically for the pale haired, pale eyed boy. Her eyes found him instantly, leaning against one of the windows, reading a thin book.   
His eyes looked up and he raised an eyebrow slightly, before turning back to his book. Hermione felt her shoulders relax a bit and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Wasn't he...wasn't he going to do anything to her? Yell at her a bit, threaten her, maybe even try to do an unforgivable on her? Didn't he promise that he was going to kill her?

Breathing deeply, she headed towards her favourite table and settled down in one of the chairs, keeping one eye on Malfoy. She reached into her book bag and pulled out her books, opening up her Arithmency book, watching Malfoy the whole time.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she let out a breath of frustration and stomped up to him. 

" Malfoy!" She growled. " Who the hell do you think you are?"

Malfoy looked up slowly and Hermione felt her chest tighten once more as their eyes met. She should really get sunglasses or something, this was happening way too often...

He finally drawled, " Do you want something, Granger? You are invading my personal space and I really do not appreciate being near a filthy blood such as yourself. Why don't you go and play with Potty and Weasel a bit more? Run around and have some adventures?" 

He made it sound so pathetic and stupid that Hermione flushed. Anger was flooding through her body slowly and she wondered why she was so much more angry at silly words this year than all of her other previous years? She used to let his insults slide by, for his opinion did not matter the slightest. Yet now, she was so furious at him, she could hardly speak.

" How did you find out about Drake?" She hissed. " How did you know-"

Malfoy rose his eyebrows. " I do have connections, dear mudblood."

" Oh yes, we all know about your future as second in command to Voldemort!" Hermione jeered angrily.

Draco's eyes turned icy. " Why don't you shut your flapping mouth before I shut it for you?" He whispered dangerously. " I can curse you until your a blubbering idiot like Neville's parents or I could end your life right here and right now. What would you rather prefer?"

" Why don't you try, Draco?" Hermione said, sounding a lot braver than she felt. " Why don't you kill me right now?"

A muscle jumped in Draco's jaw and he whipped out his wand and pressed it to Hermione's forehead so fast that she hardly saw it.

" Don't tempt me, mudblood," He growled low in his throat.

" Oh, I wouldn't dare," Hermione forced out, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice and sound as flippant as possible.

He watched her for a couple of minutes and then pulled the wand away. Hermione held back a sigh of relief and her breathing returned to normal. Draco watched her for a few minutes before turning away. 

" Use some of those brains everyone says you have and stay away from the dragon tonight," Malfoy said, enunciating every one of his words carefully. " I'm telling you right now, he may have missed last night, but tonight he'll burn you to a crisp."

" I seriously doubt that, Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. " I trust Drake, unlike you. He may be connected to Lord Voldemort, they might be controlling him, I don't know. But he had more than one chance to kill me yesterday and he didn't."

" He might have thought it too easy, and gave you another chance to give him a real fight," Draco said hotly.

" Then I'll give him a real fight," Hermione said, her voice serious.

Draco stared at her, almost unbelievingly. " You are so fucking foolish." He said, his voice low. 

" It must be my gryffindor blood," Hermione said, her mouth tilting at the corner.

Then Hermione found something strange. Draco's mouth was tilting at the corners and he looked like he was going to smile at her. Then his expression changed back to the cold icy façade and he raised his fingers once more and touched her cheek. Her heart stopped at his touch as he pulled away and walked off, his shoes clicking as he swept out of the library.

Hermione's hand went up to her cheek and she cursed. " He's got to stop doing that..."

*************

Hermione grabbed her books after she finished studying and packed them away into her book bag. The sky was dark and the library was closing as she left, walking down the silent hallways. 

Suddenly, she heard clicks as someone walked down the hallway. It was late at night, who would be out? She walked after them as they went closer and closer to the exit of the school. She turned the corner and then gasped in shock. 

Disappearing around the corner was a tail, a dragon's tail. 

a/n: Sorry I was so late in updating. I'm runnin out of ideas for dis story, anybody got any suggestions? If ya do, please review and tell me! Or email me, any one. Thank you so much for readin, review now! lol, aight ppl, see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

__

~starjade~


	15. Perils of Dangerous Friendship

A Tale of Forbidden Love

****

Harry Potter

Chapter Fifteen

__

~starjade~

Perils of Dangerous Friendship

Hermione gasped, her heart in her throat. It was a dragon's tail! There was no mistaking it! It had to be-

" Drake??" She whispered. She began to walk out the hallway and turned the corner and out the secret passageway to the forbidden forest. Yet there was no dragon there....neither was their a sign of any human.

" Drake??" She shouted, louder. " Drake, I saw you! I know it was you!! Where are you?"

She began to run, as the cold air hit her skin and goose-bumps traveled up and down her arms. Her hair blew out behind her as she raced into the forbidden forest, her eyes searching, tripping over the logs and trees in her haste.

" DRAKE!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she burst into the clearing where she had met Drake the first time on that fateful day.

Suddenly, a light whistling sound reached her ears and she looked around herself confusedly. Where was that coming from...? Then she looked up and broke out into a scream. 

Drake was plummeting towards the ground, wings flat against his back. Hermione fell to the ground as the wind picked up and blew around her like a storm. Crouching down tight in a ball, she peered through her fingers and watched with horrified eyes as Drake fell fast to the earth. 

" NO!" The cry ripped out of her and she felt tears gather in her eyes. " Drake, NO!"

He was too close now and she closed her eyes tightly, tears escaping and falling down her cheeks as she felt the earth shake and crumble as he landed on the ground. Rocks and dust flew at her and she kept her eyes tightly closed until the dust settled. 

" Dr-Dr-Drake?" She whispered, her heart beating hard. The dust was clearing fast and there in the middle of it stood.... Drake.

He was watching her, almost amusedly, his head tilted to the side, his wings stretching out to their full span.

" Dr-Dr-Drake..." He mocked her. " What, did you think I was going to kill myself or something?"

His voice floated over to her and Hermione felt her heartbeat stop. He was alive.... alive enough to make fun of her...and he wasn't trying to kill her-

" Drake, oh god..." She whispered, wiping the tears from her face. He did try to kill her yesterday....her hand made her way to the wand in her robes, assuring herself it was there.

" You're crying?" The dragon said, uncomfortably. " Stop it."

" Stop what?" Hermione asked, trembling as she tried to stop the flow of tears from her eyes.

" Stop crying!" The dragon said forcedly, stomping the ground of the earth, shaking it. 

Hermione shot back, " I can't stop crying!!"

" And why not??" The dragon retorted. Hermione just turned away from him sniffling and then he growled. 

" Stop it!!"

" Why do you care that I cry?" Hermione whispered harshly. " You're allied with Voldemort aren't you? Didn't you want to kill me?"

" I do want to kill you!" Drake shouted. Then he stopped, backing away, his expression confused and Hermione laughed bitterly at the irony of the situation.

" Then kill me!" She stood up and flinging her arms open wide, inwardly cursing her Gryffindor pride and courage. " Kill me right now! Throw that fireball at me. Let me see you burn me to a crisp, Drake."

" Don't you dare try and challenge me..." Drake hissed, his silver eyes flashing as the moonlight flitted across his scales. 

Hermione jutted her chin out. " I'm challenging you, Drake. Kill. Me."

In a blink of an eye, Drake let out a growl so loud it shook her surroundings and leapt at her, claws lashing out at her. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood and closed her eyes tightly.

She could feel the wind rush past her as the claws raced towards her, about to rip her apart, until she was dead-

Then there was silence.

Hermione cracked open an eye and then the other. Her arms still spread wide; she stared at the silver claws poised centimetres from her cheek. She looked up and Drake's face was in hers, his silver eyes flashing with anger, fury and something else she wasn't able to define. 

Breathing hard, she let her arms fall back in her sides, one hand reaching in her pocket to grasp her wand that she knew was there and the other hand reaching out to Drake. 

She grazed his scales with the tips of her fingers, trying not to show how fearful she was of those claws so near to her cheek, or the fact that she actually believed Drake was going to kill her.

It was like her touch was poison, for a shudder ran through his body and his silver eyes closed shut. Hermione tried to smile, her emotions wavering between fear and relief. 

" Don't close your eyes," She whispered. " They're beautiful."

He opened his eyes with a click and he stared at her, incredulously. " You are a foolish human, girl. Very foolish."

Hermione tilted her head and grinned at him, letting her grasp of the wand go. " Foolish I may be. But so are you. Part of the dark side, yet you haven't killed me yet. I'm part of the light side, but I haven't killed you yet."

Drake stared at her, and then looked away, his claws lowering from her face and settling down on the floor with a thump. " What a predicament we are in."

Hermione looked down. " How true."

The moon was high in the sky, it's crescent shape shining light in a pool down on them as Hermione walked to a tree and settled down on the ground. She shivered and pulled the robe tighter around her as she looked up at Drake.

" Did you tell them all about Harry and me and all about Ginny as well?" She asked, quietly, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. It still hurt her that she had so blindly believed that a dragon, who knew how to speak English and was talking to _her _would actually want a sincere friendship with her. 

Drake looked at her, a calculating look in his bright silver eyes. " No."

Hermione glanced at him, surprised. " Why not?"

Drake lumbered over to the centre of the clearing, where he usually slept. He curled into his cat like position and settled his head on the floor, looking at her through half closed eyes. " Because."

Hermione opened her mouth; she was about to push further, but then she shut it closed. " I should tell them all about you." Hermione said, almost to herself. " I should go straight to Professor McGonagall and tell her that there's a dragon and he's allied with Voldemort living in the forbidden forest...but I can't."

Drake snorted, his eyes flashing angrily. " Why? Why don't you go babble like the goody two shoes you are to your beloved Professor and tell about the evil dragon? Or are you too afraid that she'll find out about how you come every night to meet me?"

Hermione flushed. " Not every night."

The dragon smirked. " Denying it, are you?"

Hermione growled. " It's not that! It's just-They'd-They'd kill you or something-Or they'd try to take advantage of you-and then there's also the fact that-"

" The fact that what?" Drake asked when she stopped speaking.

Hermione looked down. " The fact that I think you're a human."

There was silence after her words and the dragon spoke softly. " Why would you think I'm a human?"

Hermione started quietly, " Well, I did see you right now in Hogwarts...and there's a curse listed in the library about you. There are some cures, but they're really hard to find-"

" Well, let me tell you something! I am not a filthy human nor will I ever be!" Drake growled deep in his throat, anger flashing in his silver eyes, his claws raising once more in a silent reminder. " So drop it."

" But-No dragon can speak English-no dragon is as intelligent of human affairs as you are-No dragon-" Hermione stuttered, trying to explain without sounding like a fool or a know-it-all.

" Is there not one day that The Hermione Granger is wrong?" Drake yelled. " Well, this is the day! I am NOT a human! So drop it!!"

" Fine! I'll drop it!" Hermione cried, frustrated.

" Good!"

" Good!!"

" GREAT!"

Hermione made a face. " Always trying to get the last word in, aren't you."

" Damned straight," Was his short reply.

Hermione sighed as silence stretched on between them. " So..."

" So?"

" Is there any female dragon you like around these parts?"

Drake's head swivelled towards her, silver eyes wide. " WHAT??"

Hermione rose her hands up with innocence. " I didn't say anything wrong, did I? All male dragons have to be mating around this time of year, right? So where is that female dragon you're supposed to be mating with to make Drake Juniors and Mrs. Drake Juniors?"

Drake scoffed, shock still apparent in his stature. " I do not need to take a mate." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows and settled more comfortably against the bark of the tree. It was nice to talk to Drake....she was still scared that he was going to leap up and kill her....she was never one to blindly trust someone....but with Drake...

" Well, you see....true love can help get you what you want and is also a very common cure for any sort of disease, curse or...curse, or spell or...curse-" Hermione said, trying to be as nonchalant and unobvious as possible.

" Didn't I say to DROP IT?" Drake roared.

" Dropping."

" GOOD!"

" Great."

" Argghh!" Drake yelled, balls of smoke puffing from his mouth. " You are insufferable, woman! I should kill you right here, right now!!"

Hermione rose her eyebrow with a lot more confidence than she thought she would have. She never did act like this around anyone else...but around Drake, her sarcastic side showed a lot more than her usual know-it-all side. " You probably should. So why don't you?"

Drake looked away and his eyes closed shut. " I really don't know.." She heard him murmur.

Hermione let out a shaky smile and got up, brushing her robes off. " Then find out," She said, her voice clear and calm, indifferent to the torrent of emotions she felt inside. Turning her back, she walked out of the clearing, her mind and heart more confused then it ever was before.

*********************

" Harry and me, we're going to go search for that dragon again!" Ron said excitedly, rubbing his palms together as he moved his pawn piece across the chess board. " Tonight, with the invisibility cloak, but today, we're going to go deeper into the forest."

" No!!" Hermione squawked.

Harry rose his eyebrows. " Why not?"

" Well-just because! If Professor McGonagall catches you, you'll be in trouble, expelled even! Especially after the whole dr-monster incident!" Hermione desperately covered up.

Harry looked at her sceptically and Ron groaned.

" Honestly, Hermione, we've almost died how many times? Been against You-Know-Who how many times? Going into the forbidden forest is as scary as a kitten compared to half of the stuff we've been through!" Ron scoffed.

Hermione bristled. " Well, I think it's dangerous! And if you go....I'll tell!"

" Will you?" Harry asked, his voice indifferent.

Hermione felt goose-bumps rise on her skin at his tone. It was like he knew something....

" Well-I won't-but I just can't keep quiet-" Hermione sputtered.

" Come with us then!" Ron said.

" No!" Hermione cried. " I have homework to do and besides, I think Dumbledore can handle this, we don't need to be getting involved-"

" When haven't we gotten involved?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

" Well-just-don't-" Hermione searched her mind for a way to keep them here, but years of their friendship, Hermione knew nothing would stop them. 

But she had a dreadful feeling that tonight may be the night that Drake was finally found out....and she didn't want to see what would happen to him once they did.

*************

Hermione walked down the hallway quickly to the library, contemplating on how she would be able to prevent Harry and Ron from going after Drake. Maybe she could pretend to be sick and demand they stay by her side? 

Groaning, she turned a corner and ran smack into someone, hitting their chest hard and falling back. 

Someone reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and keeping her from falling on her butt. She stumbled and grabbed onto their robes to keep herself from falling and looked up.

Grey eyes.

__

Shit.

Pulling away from him quickly, she muttered a quick," Thank you," and tried to move past him. She didn't need another confrontation, another verbal fight and another wave of emotions that were so foreign...yet so familiar.

" Granger. Met him again, did you?"

His voice was cold and icy. She felt herself shiver but she kept her eyes trained ahead.

" Yeah, I met him," She answered, keeping her back straight. She rose her shoulders a little in defiance. " Is that a problem to you?"

" No..." Malfoy said, his voice a low drawl. " Except for the fact I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet. I was hoping that last night, another mudblood would burn to a crisp. Pity."

Hermione felt her anger bubble up at his words and she fought to remain calm as she turned around and met him square in the eye, willing her heart to stop beating so hard. His eyes were a smoky grey and were trained on her, leaning against the wall, nonchalantly.

" Drake isn't evil, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. " If he was-"

" Evil isn't to be defined as just killing, my dear Granger. Evil is trickery. To be able to fool someone with words when your real intentions are quite malicious. Its manipulation, mudblood. Something you probably had to do to get into this school," Malfoy said, his voice calm and straight as if he was rattling out facts. 

Hermione's fists clenched into tight balls and she said in a low voice, " Only you and I know about Drake...other then Drake himself. Keep your mouth shut, ferret boy."

" Oh I will," Malfoy said quietly as she stalked off. " I will."

**************

" Maybe I should've told Dumbledore," Hermione said under her breath as she climbed up the grassy hills toward the dark and foreboding Forbidden Forest. " Maybe I should tell him. He wouldn't shun Drake as Drake supposes he would. Hell, Dumbledore accepted Remus Lupin! Why wouldn't he accept Drake?"

__

Well Drake is allied with Voldemort, a nasty voice inside of her said. _Do you really think Dumbledore would accept that?_

" Shut up!" She gritted her teeth hard as she walked into the forbidden forest, noticing with a sinking heart the still fresh footprints of her two best friends. So they had done it, she thought sadly. They went after him...

She hoped to god that they wouldn't find him.

She walked straight down the route towards the clearing, her eyes scanning the forest around her for any sight of Harry or Ron. They could be right behind her for all she knew...damn that invisibility cloak! 

Just as she was about to enter the clearing, she suddenly heard whispers she knew all too well and rashly jumped into the nearest bush there was. She couldn't see anything, but heard the voices get closer.

" Harry, we are getting way too deep!! Are you sure about this?"

" I don't know, but I have a feeling that the monster is around here somewhere..."

There was a squeal and then silence.

" Ron what the hell happened?"

" Hehe...nothing, I just thought I saw a spider."

" Oh, come on Ron! I want to find this monster...and figure out why he kidnapped Hermione!"

Their voices were entering the clearing and Hermione felt fear clench her heart with an icy cold fist. What could she do? She didn't know what and how she would be able to do anything to prevent them from going into the clearing, for Drake was in there and if they saw him-

But they had already gone into the clearing. And from the sound of their voices, they had already located the mystery monster that had been haunting the forbidden forest without ever being found. 

" Harry, what the hell is that?" 

" I don't know."

" Oh bloody hell!"

A roar pierced the air and a fire blast erupted and Hermione screamed. Oh no...

a/n: Waaaaatttt...I feel kinda proud of myself. I finished another chapter....hahahaha....lol, thanks for the suggestions ya guys, even though most of dem said the same thing....let hermione find out about drake! lol, itz gonna happen, I'm tellin ya, but itz the facts leadin up to it I'm workin on! 

aight though, thanx for ur reviews! I'm all stressed out cuz of exams and dance competitions so itz nyce that i got ya guyz suppourt!

keep on reviewin, aight?

see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

__

~starjade~


	16. A Plea for Help

****

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Chapter Sixteen

Harry Potter

__

~starjade~

A Plea For Help

" Oh my god," Hermione screamed, bunching on the ground as the fire ball struck a tree and caused it to timber and crash through the forest, shaking the ground hard as it landed. The smell of burned bark and the screams of her best friends broke through the haze in front of her and she stumbled to her feet.

" No, Drake, NO!" She yelled as she ran into the clearing. Her two friends were in the centre, staggering to their feet and looking as bashed up as she was, but they weren't burnt or anything. Both of their eyes were directed to the sky and Hermione looked up.

Drake was flying away, his wings pushing wind back upon them as he rose to the sky and flew away. Hermione stared at Drake flying away, her heart beating hard against her chest.

Oh Drake, she thought as she watched him fly away. _I'm sorry..._

" Ahhhh!" 

Hermione's attention jerked back to her best friends and gasped. Ron was running around, the tips of his hair aflame as Harry earnestly tried to bat it out.

" Argh! Stop hitting me, Harry!"

" You're on fire, doofus!"

" I know that! You're making it worse-ahhh!" Hermione had risen her wand and whispered a charm that shot out water from the tip of her wand and doused the fire on Ron's head.

The smell of charred hair surrounded them and Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, Ron mournfully touching the ends of his burned locks.

" Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously. " What are you-why are you-how did you-"

" What in all bloody hell are you doing here? Why is my hair burned? What was that thing?" Ron asked, still poking his poor burnt hair.

Hermione looked down, clutching her wand tightly. How was she supposed to answer this? How was she supposed to tell them about Drake-even though she had promised him that she wouldn't?

" That thing was the monster that kidnapped Hermione!" Harry growled, looking at the sky where Drake had disappeared. " It looked sort of like-a dragon."

" A dragon?" Ron breathed. " What would a dragon be doing in the forbidden forest? And why would it want Hermione?"

Harry turned to Hermione, green eyes flashing. " Hermione, we need answers. And we need them right now."

Hermione breathed hard. This was going to take a lot of work....

*************

" Tell us, right now, from the beginning, exactly what has been happening," Harry said, as soon as they had sat down in the common room. Hermione winced at his harsh tone and turned to Ron, who was watching her with the same expression in his eyes.

She wasn't going to get out of this one...

" I can't explain it Harry," She burst out earnestly. " I can't tell you, it's too complicated, too deep, too much has happened and it's best-it's best if you don't know."

  
Harry's green eyes flashed and he said in a low voice, " We are your best friends, Hermione. When something's wrong with you, we want to know what it is. We got all the time in the world and we'll wait here until you tell us the whole story. The monster, how you got captured, why you were there last night-everything."

" But don't make us wait too long," Ron added. " There are pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, and I really want to be awake for that."

Harry flashed him a dirty look and Ron shrugged, helplessly. Hermione looked down at her hands, a sinking feeling in her chest.

How could she betray Drake's trust?

He doesn't trust you, Hermione. He doesn't even care about you the way you do him, a nasty voice inside her head said.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

" F-Fine. I'll tell you. Please, just-promise me you won't say a word," She said desperately.

Harry grabbed her hands and looked at her. " We won't, Hermione. Just tell us."

Hermione realized her hands were shaking and she gripped Harry's hands like a lifeline and took a deep breath.

" I was really upset one day and....I blindly ran into the forest..."

**********

Draco ran threw the hallway, his robe flying out behind him as he raced towards the Slytherin common room. He growled. She told. No wait, she didn't. The surprise on their faces-but where was she? Where was Hermione?

He couldn't believe what had happened, when those two annoying little bastards came running into HIS clearing. He had taken flight immediately and blew a fireball towards them. His eyes alighted with amusement as he remembered Ron's bright red hair afire.

Now that was a memory he would take to the grave. 

  
But what if they told that old crone, Dumbledore? His curse, the one he kept so secret, the one that no one else knew except for that nosy little Granger and his family-the curse that his father was so sure would come to his advantage in the Dark Lord's favour. 

The curse he had hated-would it be revealed?

" Damn you, Granger," He cursed. All his problems started with her. He had never felt guilt for insulting someone before, nor had he felt the urge to protect someone-like he felt for that damned mudblood.   
It was all her fault-

But it was also his fault-for letting himself trust her.

He slowed down his jog to a walking pace and slowed down, to the window. Dawn was breaking, and the rays of light were shooting across the rapidly lightening sky. He winced as the rays blinded his vision, causing dots to appear in front of his eyes. 

He had let himself go weak. The curse was his burden-and only his burden. No one else should get involved. Especially not damned Granger. 

*************

" It's a dragon?" Harry breathed. " A dragon is in the forest?"

Hermione bit her lip. " Yes. The dragon-he only trusts me, so anyone else who comes near him, he will try to kill. So please, stay away from the forest. I am trying to-research-where he came from. Until my studies are done-I need you two to stay away from the forest and try to calm all the suspicions that there is a monster in the forest."

" A dragon..." Ron shook his head. " Just like Norbert. Man, this is dangerous business."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't told them the whole story. That Drake could speak, that he was intelligent, of all her suspicions that Drake was under a curse-and the whole fact that Drake was connected to the Dark Lord.

She didn't know why she wasn't telling them the whole truth. But something inside her tugged at that bond she held with the dragon and she knew-she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe a word.

" This is so weird," Harry said, musingly. " I can't believe it was just a dragon the whole time. And that you, of all people, are taking care of it! I would think that you would want him to be reported to Dumbledore or-"

" NO!" Hermione shouted. Harry and Ron looked at her surprised and she coughed. " I just-I just want to figure this out on my own. After I find out why he's here and how he got here, I'll tell Dumbledore right away. I promise."

Ron looked at her, wary. " I think we should come with you, next time you go-"

" Remember your hair, Ron," Hermione reminded him.

Ron's hands instantly went to his hair and he winced, chuckling. " Who knew that Hermione would be the one sneaking out after curfew and we'd be the ones trying to stop her?"

Harry laughed. " No wonder I'm getting the feeling that we've all reversed roles. I feel like Hermione now. Don't sneak out!! You might get suspended or worse, fail a test!"

He pretended to faint in shock and Ron guffawed. Hermione humped. " Well, at least I worry about these things. You two should be worrying a bit more about your studies! I've seen the way you two have been slacking off and I'm just reminding you that I won't let you copy off my notes anymore-"

" Alright, Mini Mcgonagall, we got the point," Ron groaned. " Now lets go to sleep."

" Mini, what??" Hermione screeched.

***********

Ginny ran up to Hermione excitedly. " Come on, Hermione, hurry up and finish your lunch. We have to get ready!"

  
Hermione looked at her with her eyebrows raised. " Ready for what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. " The dance, that's what!!"

Hermione closed the book she was reading and stared at her. " What dance?"

Ginny looked shocked. " You forgot the DANCE?"

It all started to come back to her. She remembered that green dress she had bought for the dance and through all the excitement, she had forgotten about it.

Hermione felt a bit queasy. She really did not feel like going to a dance right about now. Besides, she had no date, no escort, what was she going to do there, all alone?

" I don't really feel like-" Hermione started but stopped at the look on Ginny's face.

" Oh no you don't," Ginny warned. " If you even TRY to get out of this, I will put you in a binding curse and force you to go to the dance!"

" In a binding lock, I really do not see the point of going to a 'dance' because I will not be in the position to exactly dance-"

" Hermione!! COME ON!"

  
Hermione groaned and let herself be dragged along back to the Gryffindor common room.

**********

" Drakie! Are you ready??" Pansy screeched. " I'm almost ready and you're still there, sitting like a couch potato! Hurry!"

Draco rolled his eyes and pretended like he didn't hear her. He was waiting by the window for his usual letter from his father. The Slytherin common room was nearly empty, for everyone was getting ready for this silly dance. He really did not want to go, hell, dances were the most boring things in the world! But watching that Pothead Harry stumble over his feet trying to dance was pretty much worth it. 

Grinning to himself, he watched an owl fly over the thermals and circle around his window before settling on the ledge, raising a claw in the air. Draco quickly untied the letter tied to it and opened it.

Then he gasped.

Scrawled in blood was almost a poem, and his grey eyes traveled over the words quickly.

__

We don't take rejection lightly. Your father is on the line, boy. Make the right choice.

As soon as Draco finished reading, the words glowed green and the paper burned to a crisp in his hands, leaving only ash in his palms. Draco stared at it in utter shock.

They were going to kill his father. _Voldemort_. He was going to kill his father. 

It wasn't as if Draco cared much about his father. But his father held the one clue to his curse. And if he died-his curse would never be broken. 

He turned his palm over and the ash rained down on the carpet like a waterfall. He turned around and met Pansy's squashed excited face.

" Let's go, Drakie!" She cried, hooking an arm through his. " The dance already started!"

Draco turned and saw the silver white owl fly away.

This was serious.

And he needed help.

But there was no one...no one...

************

Hermione was itchy. She had transfigured the dress already and made the neck of the dress into a V cut, since the high neck was too itchy to bear and she had also made the dress sleeveless. It didn't look bad, it actually looked pretty nice after her transfigurations but the material was itching uncomfortably on her back and she knew it would look really weird if she tried to reach around and scratch it, but hell, it was annoying her-

She really did not know why she was thinking about that. Maybe because she was sitting on one of the tables, with no one while everyone was out there, having a ball with their partners. Ron and Lavender and Harry and Ginny often came over to say hello, but she knew it was all done out of politeness.

Ginny tried to urge her over to some of the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs who were watching Hermione but Hermione didn't feel like it. She wasn't in the mood for flirting, and she just wasn't in the mood to be in the 'Dance' theme.

For some reason, her thoughts were all on Drake. What was he doing right now? Was he mad at her? She hoped that Ron and Harry would keep their mouths shut about Drake. Thank god they didn't know about Drake's intelligence...if they did...

Then she felt someone's eyes on her. She squirmed in her seat, trying not to give into the temptation to look at the person who was staring at her. But she could not do it and turned slowly to see whom was looking at her. 

It was Malfoy.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned fully around, glaring at the dance floor. What was Malfoy thinking in that malicious head of his? Probably some way to come over and insult her-oh great. He was coming over that very second and she felt her heart drop. She wouldn't be able to ignore his insults this time.

" Granger." He spoke, his voice low.

" Malfoy," Hermione spit back. " What do you want??"

" Potty and Weasel with their girlfriends? Damn, don't see why anyone would go for those ugly brutes. One of them is an airhead and the other is a weasel, so I guess I can see why their dating those bloody dumb asses-" Malfoy growled, his eyes glinting with anger.

" Oh shut up, Malfoy. If the best you can do is Pansy Parkinson over there, then I really don't see why you're criticizing Harry and Ron's choice of woman," Hermione shot back.

Malfoy rose an eyebrow and drawled, " Like hell. I don't see you with anyone. No one asked you?"

He smirked at her and Hermione bit back the urge to punch him, straight in that handsome face of his. " No, I just didn't feel like taking an escort." Hermione said stiffly.

" Which is a cover-up for the fact that no one asked you," Malfoy filled in.

Hermione glared at him. " Did you come talk to me to insult me or for any other reason?"

For the first time, Hermione saw Malfoy squirm uncomfortably. " Well-yes-but-"

Hermione stared at him, wonderingly, watching Malfoy stumble over his words. It truly was a one-time experience watching Malfoy stumble, so Hermione was enjoying it as much as she could.

" Drakie! Drakie it's my favourite song! Come dance with me!" She heard Pansy's voice cry.

Malfoy groaned and then suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm. " I can't believe I'm bloody doing this, but I need to talk to you," Malfoy growled. " So play along!"

Hermione stared at him baffled as he got up and dragged her onto the dance floor. Roughly, he grabbed her hand and placed the other on her waist and dragged her around in circles around the dance floor. Hermione stared at him in shock. 

" What the hell are you doing?" She cried.

" What the hell are you doing?" Pansy cried.

" What the hell are you doing?" Ron and Harry cried, breaking away from their partners.

Malfoy groaned. " I'm-we're dancing!!! So leave us alone!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort, his face going as red as his hair, but Harry dragged him away, even though his expression was still suspicious. Pansy's face was in shock and her eyes filled with tears and she flounced away. 

Hermione had never been so shocked in her life. " What-when-where-?" Hermione stumbled, not being able to string a coherent sentence. She was dancing (if you could call what they were doing dancing) with her mortal enemy. It didn't, for a second, make sense.

" Look, mudblood, listen well and listen carefully and whatever I say to you right now, you must never speak to anyone again!" Malfoy growled, his grey eyes glinting with a dangerous shine.

Hermione nodded, not being able to make sense of the situation, but the seriousness of his tone made her wait for his words, instead of breaking away from his rough hold.

Malfoy took a deep breath and stared at her hard, opening his mouth to speak. But then he froze and Hermione wondered why he wasn't saying a word. She searched his eyes, those bright grey orbs and she tilted her head in confusion. What was wrong with him?

His eyes searched her face and looked back into her eyes, and Hermione gulped, awareness traveling through her body. She was dancing with Draco. His arms were around her, their faces close, his eyes solely on her. Without a hint of spite in his expression. It was such a rare sight, it made her heartbeat trip and her breath catch in her throat.

" Draco?" She whispered.

" Don't," He growled, deep in his throat. " Don't say it."

" Say what?" She said softly.

" My name."

" Why not?"

" It-you-bloody hell, what are you doing," He muttered, looking away finally. 

" I'm not doing anything," She responded, indignantly. He looked back at her and Hermione saw a flash of silver shine in his eyes and her eyebrows shot together as she stared into his eyes. What was so familiar....about the colour of his eyes?

" Do you remember that day-that day I came into the hospital wing and told you-told you to stay away from the dragon in the forest?" Malfoy started to say, his expression nervous.

Hermione was trying to get a grip on herself, and tried to recognize this serious Malfoy, this other side of him she had never seen before. " Y-yes-but I don't see-I don't get-"

" I need your help," He breathed out, speaking fast.

Hermione's eyebrows nearly shot up into her hairline.

" My help?"

" You should be honoured I'm even asking you of anything, mudblood-" Malfoy said bitterly, a trace of the old Malfoy coming back.

Hermione glared at him. " Don't say it."

Malfoy looked at her confused. " Say what?"

" Mudblood."

" Why not?"

" It's rude, that's why!" Hermione growled. " Look, why do you need my help? What does this have to do with Dr-the dragon in the forest?"

" Granger, I'm not-I'm not who you think I am-I'm really-" Draco started to say but then suddenly his face contorted in pain. Hermione jerked, confused as Draco let out a hiss of pain.

" Malfoy? Malfoy, what's wrong?" Hermione cried, worried.

All of a sudden, Draco fell to his knees in the middle of the dance floor and the dancers around them paused and stared at Draco. He let out a choked cry of pain and Hermione fell to her knees beside him. 

" Malfoy? MALFOY? Draco, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione cried, shaking his shoulders.

Grabbing his chest, Draco pushed Hermione away violently. He got up and ran out of the hall, pushing away people and chairs and racing out the doors. Hermione stared after him in shock.

What-what just went wrong with Draco?

Whispers and cries built up in the ballroom and Hermione got to her feet and ran out the doors after Draco. She pushed them open and a blast of cold air hit her as she stood there in the dewy grass, staring around her, wondering where Draco had went. He was nowhere in sight. 

Suddenly an owl overhead dropped a letter near her and flew away. Hermione stared at the roll of parchment. It wasn't for her, which was for sure. Curiosity, however, got the better of her and she walked over to it, picking it up. She unrolled it curiously and read the contents with wide eyes.

__

You're too late. He's dead. More will join him if you don't agree. 

Hermione stared at the words on the paper and then back at the Hogwarts castle. What was going on? Why did Draco need her help? What happened to him? Where did he go? And who was this message from...and whom was it intended for?

a/n: Heeelllo! I'm givin some clues to the curse, just read back to the curse definition when Hermione found it and ya'll figure it out! It's sorta confusing right now, but it'll clear up! aight? alright, review and leave some comments, and I'll update fasta , aight?

see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

__

~starjade~


	17. Searching for Draco Malfoy

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Chapter Seventeen

Harry Potter

--starjade--

Searching for Draco Malfoy

Walking to the breakfast table, she heard rumours flying around like arrows through the Great Hall and she felt herself flush hard at a few of them. Especially at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was staring at her with the most scariest death glare she had ever seen in her life and Hermione tried her best to ignore it.

As Hermione learned, from that informative walk through the tables, people had begun to think that SHE had something to do with Malfoy's sickness. Something to do with her mudblood origin-where they had gotten that idea, she had no clue, since it was quite preposterous-

But deep inside, she was worried. Deeply worried, because the look in Malfoy's eyes before he had the attack. It stuck in her mind, even as she searched the grounds for a sign of Malfoy, as she reported the real story to the Headmaster, even as she went to sleep, watching furtively at her window for a sign of the grey-eyed boy.

She didn't know why she even cared...but she did.

She reached the Gryffindor table and sat down, and Harry and Ron grinned at her.

" So finally got rid of Malfoy, huh?" Ron said through a mouthful of toast. " I knew you would be the one to do it!"

Harry laughed and shook his head. " What happened, Hermione? You rushed away so quickly; we've been dying for the real story! What happened to Malfoy? Did you do anything to him?"

Hermione flushed hard. Even her own friends were accusing of her of harming Malfoy! She opened her mouth to protest but then realized that the great hall had gone silent, and most of the students had their eyes on her.

Hermione's jaw fell open and she cried, " Get on with your breakfast, will you? I didn't do anything!"

Murmurs followed her statement and Hermione growled lowly, wrestling around in her book bag and taking out a huge text on arithmancy.

" Hermione-" Harry started but Hermione was too mad to listen to him.

"Can't you see I'm reading?" She snapped.

" Uh....I just wanted to point out...your reading it upside down....

" SHUT UP!"

-------------------------------

Hermione sat confused as she spooned the potion they had been making into a glass vial. Malfoy wasn't there even though he should be. Maybe he was in the infirmary, she tried to reassure herself. Pansy, who was (unfortunately) in her group as well, spit out, " What did you do to my Drakie?"

" Your Drakie?" Hermione snorted, disbelievingly.

Pansy flushed. " You bitch. You did something to him, I know it! He wouldn't' have danced with you, he wouldn't have had that weird attack-if it wasn't for you!"

Hermione glared at her. " Shut up."

" Why should I?" Pansy sneered. " You're just a filthy mudblood."

Her blood boiled and she was seeing red. She couldn't ignore it, not anymore. Turning her gaze to Pansy, she growled, " What did you say?"

Pansy smirked, her eyes alighting with a creepy triumph at raising a reaction in Hermione. " You heard me. Filthy. Mudblood. You made my Drakie disappeared and it's all you're fault-"

Disappear...

Disappear...

" He disappeared?" She gasped.

Pansy stared at her. " What the bloody hell did you think? He disappeared, and you - you did something-"

Suddenly, Hermione remembered the note.

Bloody hell....Hermione looked around herself frantically. What had happened to Draco? What was he asking her for? Help? Help for what?

She pushed Pansy aside and Pansy squeaked in anger as Hermione ran to Professor Snape.

" I need to go to the washroom," She panted.

Professor Snape scowled at her. " Typical Gryffindor-"

" Please, Professor!" Hermione nearly yelled.

Professor Snape's eyebrows rose but he nodded his consent she raced out into the hallway and down the corridor. She had to talk to Dumbledore-to someone-to-

To Drake.

Drake must've seen Malfoy running into the forbidden forest! She could probably get Drake to help her out....Hermione paused in the hallway, breathing loudly.

It would be her fault if something happened to Malfoy....she didn't know why she felt so responsible, but she did.

Rounding the corner fast, she didn't see Professor Dumbledore until it was too late and she crashed to the floor. Dumbledore, magnificently, didn't even fall and smiled at her with his twinkling eyes as she tried to get up as dignifiedly as possible.

" P-Professer, I'm so sorry-" Hermione panted out.

" It's quite all right, dear. I'm just wondering why you're out of class," Dumbledore rose his eyebrows and Hermione flushed. For a moment, she contemplated telling Dumbledore everything...about Draco, the note....but then she'd have to mention the dragon in the forest...the one she needed to see right now....

" I'm just going to the washroom," Hermione explained, her cheeks tinting at the lie she was saying to her headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at her. " The washroom is that way," He said conversationally, pointing at the opposite direction.

Hermione looked behind her and then laughed, nervously. " Oh how silly of me....thank you, Professor. I'll just be on my way then." She said, her voice strangely high pitched.

" Alright then, Ms. Granger...remember though, I'm here if you need to tell me anything," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes serious.

Hermione nodded. " I'll....remember that."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and walked away. Hermione watched him for a while, before sprinting down the hallway, towards the direction of her secret route to the Forbidden Forest. All the while, the only thoughts that remained in her head was about Draco...and the fact that she was skipping Potions and she was probably missing a valuable lesson.

-------------------------------

He sat hunched there, wincing from the sunlight rays that broke through the leaves that made a canopy above him. Never before had he ever hated sunlight, dawn, the sunrise-he hated it with a loathing.

Draco Malfoy was no longer a human boy....he was a dragon.

The silver dragon whose secret correspondence with Hermione Granger caused more complications to arise in his ideals, his loyalty to his father, his morals. His heart...

He was permanently a dragon.

Angrily, he let out a blast of fire that turned a tree into a blazing trunk of smoke and burnt leaves. Fury flooded through him. His father had died...there was no longer a cure for his curse....the maker of his curse was dead!! And he was permanently a dragon.

There was many times in his life where he thought about killing his father. After his first meeting with Voldemort, after the more painful moments of his life-but he never did. He could have, his heart was cold enough-but he didn't. Because his father held the one key to his curse. He was the only one who could cure him of it....and if he died, Draco was permanently a dragon.

He smashed a clawed hand to the ground, watching the ground crack. Permanently! Permanently meant...no more Hogwarts. No more magic, no more quidditch, no more picking on the Wonder Trio-it was all gone for him.

He wondered how Hogwarts had taken his disappearance. Pansy must have been angry, he thought amusedly. His thoughts turned to Granger, her bright brown eyes...he remembered how he had shamefully asked for help from the mudblood...and how he had almost changed into his dragon from in front of her eyes.

That was too close...way too close....

He wondered if she cared if he was gone...he wondered if the damned mudblood even noticed....

" DRAKE!"

Startled, he opened an eye and saw the same girl of his thoughts come racing through the brush, her frizzy hair a mess, her eyes wild. " Drake!!" she cried.

" In the flesh," He mumbled, trying not to let on his surprise. If he wasn't wrong....it was school hours....and she was coming to meet him?

" Draco....Draco Malfoy..." She choked out.

Draco's other eye opened. What? Why was she saying his name? Did she....find out??

" What? What about Malfoy?" Draco asked, desperately.

" He-He disappeared! Here, in the forest!" Hermione gasped out, falling to her knees in her exhaustion. Draco stared at her in disbelief. Hermione ran all the way out here, probably skipping class (he inwardly crowed, the goody two shoes has fallen!) just to ask him about...himself?

This was too much for him. " What?" He asked, his deep voice taking on a confused credence.

" Draco Malfoy...the boy I hated, the boy who caused so much pain for Harry, Ron and I? Remember? He has blond hair and grey eyes....and yesterday, he was dancing with me, asking for my help....and then all of a sudden, he started twitching and then he ran out the doors into the forbidden forest. Then I saw this note..."

Draco lifted his head. " A note?"

" Yes. It said, You're too late. He's dead. More will join him if you don't agree." Hermione peered at him and Draco stared at the ground. Even though he had known it already, it came to a surprise to him that Hermione knew too.

" Drake..." She whispered. Draco looked up and blinked hard, shock filling his veins at the tears in her eyes. Hermione was crying? Why the hell was she crying?

" Drake, help me. I need to help Malfoy. He's in trouble, I know he is! I didn't know whom else to turn to. You must know this forest inside and out! Please help me find him!" She pleaded, the tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Draco could not speak. Hell, the mudblood had taken away his ability to speak a word. She...was crying FOR him. Not because of him. FOR him. It was such a new experience that it was taking a long time for him to believe it. The years he had taunted her, broke down her friends, insulted everyone she loved and everything she was.....it had come down to this. Even still, when he would smirk and insult her in class.....here she was, crying for him.

Worrying about him.

God....what was this mudblood doing to him?

" Drake? Drake??" She was asking and he tried to concentrate on her again.

" No!!" He shouted. Hermione jerked her head up, surprised at his tone of voice. " This boy....did he not insult you? Did he not taunt you? Did he not cause you pain for all of your years at Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked as someone had slapped her. " Y-Yes, but-"

" Then he is not worthy! He should die out there, killed by any monster that comes past! He does not deserve to be saved!" Draco shouted. His voice lowered to a hiss. " Is that not what you want? To see your enemy dead?"

" NO!" Hermione yelled. Draco looked at her as she got to her feet. " No! I do not want him dead! It is true that he has done all of this to me....and I still harbour dislike towards him, but something....something in the way he asked me for help yesterday....something in those eyes draws me to him....just like the way your eyes draw me to you."

She turned red all of a sudden and Draco tilted his head, confused. Gryffindor emotions....how useless they were.

But somehow he couldn't say no. He wanted to .....he wanted to say no, for there was no point in this search party......but he couldn't , not to her hopeful brown eyes.

" Alright, you foolish human girl. All right."

And he couldn't hide the smile in his eyes as she began to cheer and raced up to him, hugging him around his neck. Even though he wanted to.

-------------------------------

" Draco Malfoy is missing."

Hermione flinched at the words, said in such a cold and matter of fact voice that guilt ran through her veins like ice water.

There was no surprise at the dinner tables, but Hermione could feel people turning to look at her. She turned red as Professor Snape kept speaking.

" We do not want any of you to worry, for we will find him. If any of you have information about where he is, or anything that will help us, please come forward," Professor Snape said icily and Hermione looked downwards, her fingers clenching on the table.

For Drake.....For Malfoy....she can't come forward...not just yet...

" Search parties have been sent out and Draco Malfoy will be found. And any of those who may have a hand in his disappearance and have not come forward....you will be punished. Severely. That is all."

It was straining Hermione's control to have to listen to these words and not obey them. She could see from Harry and Ron's faces that they were worried about her, but what could she do? She had to keep quiet....just until she found Draco...

" Hermione?" She heard Harry say hesitantly and her head shot up from the golden plate that she was staring hard at.

" Y-Yes?" She answered, her voice shaking.

Harry peered at her, concernedly. " Do you know anything?" He said in a low voice. " About Malfoy's disappearance?"

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to let the pain of keeping everything a secret show. " No....I know as much as you do."

Ron looked at her suspiciously. " Hermione, don't keep anything from us. We can help you."

Hermione knew she couldn't take this any longer and got up abruptly. " I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

With that, she walked out of the hall, Ron and Harry's surprised eyes following her out of the room.

Hermione broke into a run as she walked out of the hall, running down the familiar route outside to the Forbidden Forest and towards Drake. They were going to start searching for Draco....and maybe even figure out what was going on with him...and why he needed her help.

-------------------------------

" I'm supposed to get ONTOP of you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Drake stared at her, and Hermione could read the message in his eyes. _You're pathetic..._Hermione glared as he went down on his haunches and tilted his head, studying her. " We've done this before, oh bushy-haired one. Just get on top of me, hold on-"

" HOLD ON WHERE?" Hermione exploded. " You're scales???"

Drake sighed, exasperatedly. " Then how else will this work??"

Hermione stared at the ground, sullenly. " I-"

Drake was silent for a second, before he snorted, a puff of smoke rising in the air. " HA! Are you telling me, you're afraid to fly?"

Hermione swelled up, her cheeks blowing up angrily. " I am NOT afraid to fly! I quite enjoy it-"

" Then got on my back-"

" -just because I will not risk my life for such foolish things-"

" FINE! Don't! Then I'll leave!" Drake finally barked, getting up on his feet to leave. Hermione gaped at him before squeaking in protest.

" Noo! Don't! We have to find Malfoy!"

Drake glared down at her. " That does not concern me, foolish girl."

Hermione pouted, her eyes glued to the ground. " Fine! Get down here, I'm getting on you're back."

Snorting this time in triumph, Drake settled down once more and Hermione struggled onto his back, slipping on his smooth scales. As his powerful muscles began to move, Hermione squeaked and tried to grab him around his neck as his wings spread out to their immense width and he began to sweep the air, rising upwards. Closing her eyes tightly, trying not to concentrate on the fact that she could indeed fall, she felt him rise high in the air.

" You can open you're eyes now," Drake said, his voice rumbling through his body. Hermione felt it and she smiled, slightly.

" Thank you, Drake. You don't know how much this means to me," Hermione smiled widely.

Drake was silent for a while as they flew over the forests, their eyes searching through a well made detector that Hermione had spelled up which let them see through trees and find someone that was human.

" So you are saying this boy means something to you," Drake said after a few minutes.

Hermione jerked, surprised at the unexpected statement. " Well....I'm not sure. I don't really like him, his personality stinks. He certainly is on my bad side....but I'm not going to leave anyone in the forest in danger. I can't do that..."

And his grey eyes, a voice said at the back of her mind. His eyes and the way they twinkle. The way he asked you for help, the way his face changes when he's not wearing that smirk and is being semi-nice for once....

He made her feel tingly. Like Drake did. Drake's silver eyes brought shivers down her spine, his words always making her think, his whole presence....it did something to her. She didn't know what...

And she was afraid of what it might be when she found out.

**a/n:** Dun another chapter!! Sry for the lateness of it!! (if lateness is a word...hell, it is!! wut wut!!) tell me what u guys thought of this chapter aight? and yes, drake and draco do have things that are different in their personalities... a lot of people have this, i sometimes feel this way too. when you feel like you're two people, even though you're one person. I guess it's the same thing with Draco, his other side is Drake and even though the two aren't that different, there are certain qualities that distinguish the differences between the both of them.

annnnnyways, review, aight?

see ya latez,

starjade


	18. In Love With Dragons

Chapter Eighteen

Harry Potter

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

starjade

In Love With Dragons

" Do we have to be so high!?"

" No."

" Then why are we flying so high??"

" Because."

Hermione growled angrily to herself, trying to keep her eyes open and search the forest. It was hard when Drake kept flying so damned high even after he knew about her fear of heights!

They had searched everywhere. Well, everywhere that could be searched in the air. Hermione could feel her heart sinking as not a sight of the platinum blond haired boy came into sight.

Where was he?

She didn't want to admit it, but she was frightfully worried about him. She would be worried about anyone who was lost in the forbidden forest! Especially having such a weird attack like Draco had at the dance.

Or maybe that was because he had touched a mudblood like her.

Laughing softly to herself, Drake asked roughly, " What the hell are you laughing about?"

" Nothing, Drake," Hermione answered back softly, her eyes feeling heavy at the lack of sleep.

" Well, he's not here. I don't know why the hell you care so much about the boy, but you'd better get back. If you get found then I'll get found and I don't want that to happen," Drake said, a bit hurriedly.

Hermione just whispered her consent as they floated downwards. Her heart feeling heavier, she tried not to remember Draco's face as he asked for help.

" I need your help,"

" My help?" Look, why do you need my help? What does this have to do with Dr-the dragon in the forest?"

"" Granger, I'm not-I'm not who you think I am-I'm really-"

And that was where he had fell to the ground in pain. And now he was lost in the forest-and she had no idea where he was. And he had asked HER for help. he had trusted her to help her out, to apply her intelligence and figure out what was happening to him! But she didn't know!

She couldn't help him.

The dragon had landed in the clearing once more, his wings softly folding behind his back. He bent his neck down, allowing Hermione to climb off easily. It was like riding a hippogriff, frightful and increasing her fear of heights. Sucked really, but she didn't mind as much when she was on Drake.

It was frightening enough to admit that she actually trusted the dragon. She was friends with him, even if he wouldn't admit it, but of course she would trust him. But the fact that he was a dragon....

Hermione searched the looming trees around her, almost desperately. " Malfoy has to be here somewhere..." She muttered.

" He's not. He's probably dead," Drake answered back, coldly, as he rested his head on his clawed hands.

" NO!" Hermione yelled back fervently. Drake's silver eyes opened, surprised at the tone of her voice.

" He can't be dead. I won't allow it," Hermione said, breathing hard and fast.

" Why do you care so much about this boy?" Drake asked, curiously.

" I don't! But he asked me to help him! Me! What's the point of being a witch if I can't even help somebody in need??" Hermione cried, slumping to the ground. Hot tears were rising to her eyes and she looked up at Drake.

" He can't be dead, Drake. He's still alive. I know it," She whispered, a tear escaping her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

Drake looked rather frozen. He stared at her for the longest time before nodding just slightly. Hermione smiled.

" Thank you so much Drake, for helping me. I don't think I'd ever had survived this year without you," She whispered and got up. She looked at Drake one more time and something weird occurred in her chest.

Drake was beautiful. She had always thought so....but today-actually. for the last few days....it was different. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to watch him every single moment..

Gryffindor courage flooded through her for a second and she went over to him, placing a kiss on the top of his head, before running fast in the opposite direction.

Hoping the thumping of her heart didn't mean what she thought it meant.

----------------

" Hermione!" Ron cried at the breakfast table, while staring at the front page of the Daily Weekly. " I knew something was up with Malfoy! Look!"

Harry and Hermione both peered at the front page that Ron was holding out, curious to see what had ignited Ron's interest. Then Hermione's eyes widened and she heard Harry take a sharp intake of breath.

The front page was covered with the news of Lucius Malfoy's death.

SUSPICIONS ARISE OF DEATH EATER ATTACK was the headline. Hermione's heart thumped as she rose her head and looked at the Slytherin table. They didn't look very surprised at the news but she could hear the rising gasps and cries of surprise from other tables as all of them discovered the latest news.

Hermione remembered the note that had fallen right after the dance.

You're too late. He's dead. More will join him if you don't agree.

Maybe what was written on the note....was what Malfoy was trying to tell her. He was trying to get her help....but why would he ask her? Of all people, why would he ask the mudblood that he hated?

Their relationship was nothing at all close to friendship, they pretty much hated each other. Maybe he knew about her intelligence and wanted her to help because of that? But what was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to help?

" Why would death eaters attack Lucius?" Harry mused as Hermione broke out of her reverie. " Isn't he a death eater himself?"

" Well, death eaters are cold hearted and could easily kill one of their own people if Voldemort commanded them too," Hermione said, absentmindedly. " Say, if Voldemort suspects betrayal or it just a key to his own plans."

" A key to his own plans?" Ron repeated. " Why would killing Lucius help his plans?"

" I don't know," Harry said, determinedly. " But I'm gonna find out."

Hermione looked down at her hands and realized she had been clenching them together so tightly, that her knuckles had turned white. She released them and took a deep breath.

Draco Malfoy needed her help. She needed Drake's help. They could very well need Harry and Ron's help.

But how could she tell them? How could she tell them of Drake's secret? Of her own suspicions? Of...these growing feelings?

Her face burned at the thought. Her feelings were twisted up and she didn't know what she thought sometimes. She wished with the deepest ends of her soul that Drake was a human under a curse.

Because if he wasn't...

These feelings....

She got up abruptly and said sharply, " I've got a presentation to deliver and I must prepare. Excuse me." And she whirled off, leaving behind a bewildered Ron and Harry.

------------

" That was...mediocre," Snape said critically. " It was too technical. And the third part of your presentation seems rushed."

" Well, you must pardon the absence of one of our members-" Hermione started to reply, but Snape's eyes flashed darkly.

" I did not ask you to speak, Ms. Granger. Five points off Gryffindor."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. She was too problem ridden to fight back today. He continued on with his criticisms, all of them directed to her, while the few compliments he gave were directed to Pansy. Pansy glowed, even though the most she did was stir the cauldron.

Hermione walked back sullenly to her seat after receiving a ninety on the project. Her thoughts went back to the strange feelings she had towards....Drake. A dragon. Silver, smooth scales, his eyes intelligent and witty, his words making her smile, laugh, cry, and his grace, his majestic form and the way he was so utterly kind yet disguised it with insults and nasty words....that now, she could see right through.

He did care for her. She was sure of it. Otherwise, he would never help her...otherwise, she would be dead by now.

But did he feel....this sort of fluttery feeling about her? It was strange, it was weird and she knew it wasn't right. A dragon, for godsakes. Another creature of another race....there was something so wrong about it....so forbidden...

She didn't even know what she was feeling. Maybe it was something induced by the curse...

She went through the rest of her classes with mechanical movements that left her friends wondering. Once lunch struck, she raced to only source she knew to give her all the information possible about life.

The library.

She went through the familiar spines of magical books, racing past the charms and literature and transfiguration books. Finally she came upon the same book that she had found before about the curse. Flipping through it anxiously, she came upon the page with the curse she had seen before.  
Her eyes reviewed the text desperately, but nothing referred to her feelings. She slumped against the wall, staring at the book hopelessly.

It wasn't some sort of crush!! That was preposterous...It couldn't be. She was Hermione Granger!! She did not have crushes on.....dragons...

She stared at the text and then a word caught her eye.

The only cure for the curse varies for every person. The blood of the person who has made the potion, true love, a phoenix's tears or unicorn's blood.

True love...

She didn't love...the dragon...did she?

This is ridiculous, she thought to herself sternly. Love....its a meddlesome thing and its better not to think of it! The same sort of feelings I have for Drake...I've had on Malfoy!!

She laughed to herself, relieved. She knew that she was NOT in love with Malfoy. Sure, she cared about him now...strangely, she did, but she could not be in love with him!

Drake, however, was a different story. She thought about him...almost every second of the day...she risked her school life, getting expelled, her grades, her reputation, her friends...just to meet him for a few hours at night.

Stubbornly, she got up. Maybe it was just another sort of thing that she had on Harry....the only way to get rid of it is to tell him. Maybe by telling him, it'd go away because the impossibility of the situation would hit harder.

She had to tell him.

----------------

" I hope you aren't making a mistake, Professor Dumbledore! You cannot say that you actually mean to let this all happen...and not even step in!" A man in fancy eighteenth century clothes scolded, his voice high pitched.

Dumbledore sat, staring at a pool of water. His stroked his beard and adjusted his glasses.

" I cannot say that I am right....and that I am not making a mistake," Dumbledore began, his voice light. " But if I am right, everything will unfold on its own. I cannot interfere."

The portrait said disdained, " I cannot believe that you'd think this foolish plan will actually work-"

" Let's hope it works, Sir Hugo. Let us hope," Dumbledore said seriously. He took a sip of his tea and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

It was the only way...

-----------

Draco Malfoy was bored. To say he was bored was sugar coating it. He was bored to tears, irritated, frustrated, restless-He couldn't take it anymore!! He had fun the first days he was in the dragon form permanently....flying around and causing scares everywhere he possibly could...

It was most fun on muggles to see their faces when the metal things that spit gas in the air burned in front of them. They were very combustible, those movable metal things.

Now, however, he had nothing to do. He was actually.....hard to admit...but he was actually LOOKING forward to when Hermione would come.

He yearned for conversation. He yearned for conversation with Hermione. Sure, she was part of the wonder trio he hated, bushy haired know it all who grated on his nerves and more then once, he thought of her being the first to go when the mudbloods were abolished.  
But after the long conversations at night....after watching her cry, laugh, smile, her excitement at learning new things, her thirst for knowledge...it made him soften.

Now he was a weak little dragon. He glared inwardly, and blew out smoke, scraping the ground with his long claws. His little clearing was empty of creatures, for the forbidden forest had knew of his curse since first year and stayed away from him. The first few months he had stayed in the forbidden forest, he was deathly scared of it. The creatures that would arise at night.....it was stuff out of nightmares.

Night break had fallen and he watched the opening where Granger usually came out of with anxiousness.

" When is that foolish girl getting here," He growled, shifting slightly. Then a thought occurred to him. He didn't want to APPEAR as if he was actually WAITING for her.

He shifted his head to the other side and pretended that the bush he was staring at was the most interesting thing on earth. Then his eyes sidled to the opening every few seconds.

He missed Hogwarts. He missed his dorm, his unusually cruel friends....he missed taunting the students at Hogwarts, he missed writing lists of what he wanted and mailing it to his father...

He was always bitter about his life, bitter about his curse. He hated everyone and he made sure they knew it.

" Drake!!"

Draco swivelled his head around and his eyes took in the familiar girl greedily. He....god forbid....missed her too....

" Hello, Granger. How was that dingy human school of yours? Anyone still searching for that damned Malfoy?" He asked, conversationally. Inwardly, he patted himself for insulting himself. She was a smart girl and she already figured out the curse. If she put two and two together and realized it was HIM under the scaly skin-

Their....strange friendship....would be over...

" Drake....I have something really, really important to say, and please, don't take it the wrong way! I mean, I'm not sure of it, but its interrupting my school work and I got a ninety today instead of the usually ninety eight or a hundred and I really think-"

She was babbling. Draco shook his head. Stupid gryffindor. " Shut up. Just spit it out. What the hell is your problem this time? Still gaga over this Harry Potter?"

Hermione didn't even take insult. Instead she took a deep breath and Draco watched amusedly as her fists clenched into tight balls and she looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

" I think I love you."

Draco's heart stopped.

" This is stupid really and I know its probably just something silly and I know you probably don't care and I know your going to deny that your human even though I really wish you were, because that'll make this a whole lot easier and I don't really know if I love you, because I don't even know what love is-" She stopped and let out a nervous giggle. " So...what do you think?"

Draco had ceased intelligent thought. His mind was awhirl and he wondered slightly if he was dreaming or in a trance or maybe this was a spell-

" I think I love you..."

Foolish Gryffindor....

-----------

" He has to give in. I've killed his father. Plans for his mother. Who else could even be slightly close to him?" He wondered aloud, banging his fist on the table.

" Master.....how can I serve you?" Pettigrew asked, stuttering slightly.

" Find another person who is close to him. Even if its a Slytherin pureblood, even if its a death eater-I don't care. He will give in," He growled, eyes flashing. " He is the only perfect one with this curse. He will be mine."

a/n: lolllll yyyyyyyeah now this story's takin a bit of a weird turn, a bit strange from my original plot, but still goin the way I want it to. Itz true, your fingers can change a story you plan out in your head!

I'm sooooorrry everyone for the lateness of this chapter. First it was computer problems, next it was writers block, and I really did not know how I was going to write this chapter! please send in suggestions and comments!!! if u like the way ive written it, thankkk goddd but if u hate it, im sorry!

see ya latez,

starjade


	19. a rejection and a return

Chapter Nineteen

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

starjade

A Rejection and A Return

I think I love _you.._

I think I _love _you..

No matter what way he said it, it still sounded wrong. Out of place. Strange and absolutely shocking.

And he had absolutely no idea what was wrong with his reaction towards it.

Half of him wanted to puke. His whole life, he hated mudbloods. And here, the brainiest, most despicable QUEEN of the mudbloods just admitted her love for him.

This was _freaky_!!

He stared at her, bushy brown hair surrounding her pale head like a halo, her face looking up at him, almost expectantly. Nervousness caused beads of sweat to form on her forehead and her deep brown eyes sank into his, through his body, down his form, settling at his knees and weakening his joints-

The other half wanted to jump for joy.

Elation had swept over him battling furiously for dominance. Realizing that Granger still needed an answer, he croaked out an intelligent, " What?"

Hermione flushed. " Do I have to repeat it?" She asked, huffing a bit. " I know you heard it Drake. Just tell me whether or not...you..." She seemed to be searching her head as she said calculatingly, "...accept...my love."

She looked at him and he let out a ball of smoke, almost exasperatedly. What was this? Why did this have to happen now?

_Yeah_! He felt a thought bubble up. I'm _still_ a sexy beast even IN beast form!

He shook his head, smiling to himself. He was very attractive-

Something whirled through him unbidden anditrang like a warning bell through his mind.His father. Voldemort. If they found out about this, of her love, of his....strangeness, of this connection OF ANY of it, they would see it as an opportunity to sling him back onto their side.

Using her as bait, obviously.

His eyes snapped wide open and he stared at the quiet girl in front of him, fear seeping through his veins. He couldn't accept it....he couldn't even reject her gently...

He'd have to go in for the kill.

Hermione could feel the sweat beats running down her back and wondered why she was so nervous. She knew his answer. She knew that he'd reject her, she WANTED him to reject her. Besides, even if he did accept her love, what kind of relationship would that be?

A dragon, for god sakes. A mystical animal! She didn't even think a relationship would be biologically possible...

But he sure was taking his time...her fingers clenched into fists and she waited with baited breath for his answer.

Then she heard a grunt. Almost like a bark erupt from him and his silver eyes seemed to change, glinting now with a dangerous spark.

" Ha! Can you even hear yourself speak? You sound pathetic! Even for a mudblood and I hardly think that's possible! You just came here and told me you LOVE me...." He twisted the word love, making it sound nasty and whiny, " and expected me to what? Tell you the same?"

Hermione felt her jaw drop as he sneered at her, his sneer even more menacing as the scales around his jaw twisted into an ugly smile. " You, my dear, aren't even worth Harry Potter's time. Why would you be worth mine? No wonder he rejected you. Your just desperate."

Hermione couldn't believe it. This...this was what she was expecting but not...not like this!

" Drake what-what are you-" She attempted to intervene but he was too caught up to listen.

" All you've been for me was entertainment. A little mudblood, crying about her love woes. I'd be surprised if anyone did love you, my dear. You are quite wretched," Drake finished, glaring at her. " Now leave. Never come back. Ever."

Hermione could taste the bile rise to her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes and she could hardly choke out the words, " What-what's wrong with you?" And before he could answer, she had run off, back to Hogwarts, back to her haven and away from her friend who she had trusted...and had turned his back on her.

* * *

A week had passed. Draco Malfoy was still not found. The school was getting worried and even Harry and Ron looked a bit uneasy as rumours about the cause of his disappearance ranged wildly. People still believed that Hermione had to do something with his disappearance but Hermione hardly cared.

She was seen in the library now, in her corner, not talking to anyone. Her face was stony, her mood was always a little off and Harry and Ron could hardly muster the courage to approach her. She gave off a vibe that almost felt like she would bite off their very heads if they even spoke a word to her and they were clueless for the reason.

Hermione, however, felt it all. The betrayal Drake had given her, the responsibility of Draco's disappearance....her own feeling of failure...Drake, she had trusted. Drake, she had lo-loved. She knew it now.

He had rejected her.

And it was still there, still present, still underneath her chest, waiting to rise up and take over. She loved his intelligence, the way he spoke to her, his kindness and his beauty. And yet, when he revealed everything...the fact that he used her for "entertainment," that he actually just thought her to be a "desperate" mudblood...

Something inside her insisted that he was lying.

But why would he?

All he had to do was say no. Tell her that he thought the love would be impossible. Just a silly school girl's crush..

But instead, he crushed everything she had-THEY had. Their friendship, their connection....everything, anything was gone.

And she missed him. God, she missed him. She thought of him during class, while stirring the cauldron, writing her notes, listening to the lecutres-she missed him and she wanted to race out in the middle of class and shout at him, beat her fists against his scales and yell and scream and ask him why he would do that, why he would do that to her...

You're too late. He's dead. More will join him if you don't agree.

And that message still resounded in her head. Voldemort had killed Lucius. He sent a mesage to Draco telling him to agree to something...that Draco didn't want to agree to at all. And now Draco dissapeared...right after asking for her help.

Hermione squeezed her head. This was all just so complicated..

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he was cold.

_Very_ cold.

Then the second thing he noticed was that he needed to go pee.

He never needed to go pee during his dragon form.

That was when his brain clicked and he looked down.

Pale white legs met his eyes and his eyes widened in ecstatic joy. " I'm HUMAN again!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, getting up so fast he nearly tripped. He grabbed onto his legs and his arms like he had never seen them before and laughed in happiness as he felt human skin.

" I'm human! Human, human, human!!" He cried, a wide smile on his face. Then his smile dropped and he looked down. " A butt-naked human..."

His hands went automatically to his crotch, covering it quickly and looking around anxiously, hoping no one came to these parts of the forest and had seen him in all his glory.

Usually he had clothes nearby, but because he had been a dragon for so long, he suspected that his clothes had already been burnt to a toast in one of his fireball games.

" Oh bloody hell," He swore, waddling and shaking in the cold. He was naked and frozen in the middle of the bloody forest and the whole school thought he was missing and this was just not fair!

Then he realized something very important.

He was _human_.

Meaning not a dragon anymore.

Meaning the curse was....gone.

" The curse..." He whispered to himself, his eyes moving to the skin on his hands, his fingers touching his blond locks in absolute wonder. The curse was gone. Lifted. Erased. That was the only answer.

But why?

Why would it be gone?

I think I love you....

The words echoed through his brain and he groaned. He remembered one of the ways to end the curse...True Love.

Hermione Granger, Miss Know It All, bloody mudblood and a girl he had hated almost all his years at Hogwarts...truly loved him?

" That is frickin hilarious." He whispered, grinning a bit. He touched his chest and wondered at the funny feeling inside of him as he repeated the words echoing in his head, " Hermione Granger loves me."

And for some reason that wasn't a bad thing at all.

" DRACO MALFOY?!?!"

Oh shit. He thought.

And he quickly announced his thoughts as he turned around and saw the head of his house and the headmaster standing there in the company of Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, looking quite harassed.

" What in all seven hells are you doing out here??" Severus Snape roared.

" Naked, I might add," Dumbledore pitched in, his voice carrying a light trace of amusement.

Draco could not move his thought process mostly because he thought his skull had frozen and because he was so shocked, so he said the only thing that came to mind.

" Don't you four say ANYTHING about this to ANYONE!"

* * *

Whispers blew around the castle like stray leaves in autumn and a wildfire of rumours had broken out like a bonfire. Hermione was quite used to these things already and ignored it as she walked down the hallways but when Harry and Ron ran to her, bright flushes of emotion apparent on their faces, she grew intrigued.

" What's going on?" She asked the two, her voice confused.

" You don't know yet?" Ron asked, his voice full of emotion. " It's all over the school since he was seen walking-"

" Miss. Granger," A voice interrupted him and Hermione turned around, recognizing the voice as Professor McGonagall's. " Please come with me. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to have a word with you," She said, her pointed hat as stern and as straight as her face.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, her expression betraying her fear and they gave her encouraging looks as she walked behind Professor McGonagall down the familiar route to Dumbledore's cabin.

Professor McGonagall quickly said the password and led her up the stairs until they broke into his study.

" Ah, Miss. Granger! How delightful to see you!" Dumbledore's voice said, cheerfully but Hermione had stopped.

Her _heart_ had stopped.

Her eyes widened until they were saucers on her face and her breath caught in her throat as she fought to breath.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a chair looking back at her with an almost nonchalant expression on his face.

**Draco**...**Malfoy**...

The boy who she had been guilt-ridden over for the last few weeks, who she had wondered, thought and worried herself to death over...

Sat healthy and strong in front of her. He wasn't dead, he wasn't burning in some weird death eater's cult...he was....there...whole...

" Hey, Granger," He almost said the words but they were cut off as Hermione let out a screech of half relief and half happiness as she raced across the room and threw herself at Draco.

" Miss. Granger, please-" Professor Snape started but Hermione was nearly hysterical.

" Malfoy!!" She gasped, grabbing onto his face and looking at it with utter relief. " Your alive!! Your bloody alive, merlin, thank you, I've been looking for you, you bloody bastard how could you leave? Ask me for my help and leave, like that, do you know what you did to me you Slytherin git?!!?" She bubbled out, relentlessly.

" Gerrofff!!" Draco growled, but Hermione had clung onto him.

" Merlin, your alive....." She finally trailed off and then realized the position she was in and what environment she actually was placed in.

And then she turned bright red and looked up into Draco's annoyed grey eyes.

" You want to get off me now?" He drawled.

Hermione slid off his lap as quickly as she could and stood up, meeting Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. " I-I'm so sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to-I mean, I just-" She stumbled, her face bright red and absolutely ashamed of herself. She had thrown herself at her arch-enemy and then proceeded to babble on and she swore! Oh Merlin, she had sworn in front of teachers, her headmaster!!!

" It's quite alright, Miss. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said, encouragingly and Hermione sunk into her chair, aware however of Professor Snape's disapproving gaze as she did so. " I called you here to ask you a few questions. You are aware that you are the last known person to have communicated with Draco Malfoy before he had disappeared, am I correct?"

" Yes, sir," She whispered, wondering what was going on and where Draco Malfoy was the whole time.

But he was alive. He was okay.

And that was all that mattered.

" Well, it seems that we found Draco Malfoy here...in quite a state in the forbidden forest and he will give us no reason why he was there. Do you have any idea, perchance, where Draco Malfoy has been this whole time?"

Hermione snuck a quick glance at the pale faced boy but he had stubbornly turned his face to the other side and looked like he was muttering angrily and she shook her head slowly. Her mind flashed with the note she had read but she didn't say a word as she looked Professor Dumbledore straight in the eye.

" No, sir. I knew that he had asked me for help before he left but he was gone before I could ask...what he needed help with and why," Hermione answered, softly.

Dumbledore was silent. " I see." He said, slowly.

Snape broke in, almost impatiently, " Albus, do you not think I could brew a batch of veritaseum maybe, if they are not willing to answer-"

" No," Dumbledore said, shortly. " If they are not willing to answer, then we will wait until they are ready. Draco, if you left by choice then you will have to make up the work that you missed by yourself and you will be responsible for it. Your relatives will be informed and you will serve two weeks detention. IF you can tell us why you left and if it was...forced, then it will work out to be beneficial for you. Do you have anything to say, Draco Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco looked at the headmaster, grey eyes flashing. " No, sir." He answered simply.

" Very well, then." Dumbledore sighed. " You may leave."

Malfoy got up, sneering as he left the room silently. Hermione got up to leave as well but Dumbledore said, " Miss. Granger, a second please."

Hermione halted and turned around. Dumbledore looked at her severely and said quietly, " Miss. Granger, you may be getting involved into things that are beyond your control. Ask for help. And the next move you make will be punished, I apologize Hermione, but this is getting too dangerous. Do you understand what I'm saying, dear?"

Hermione stared at him confusedly and then understanding swept through her. He knew....He knew about her nightly visits to the dragon...

He knew...

Hermione's lip tightened and she whispered, " That will not be a problem, sir."

Dumbledore's fingers formed a tepee and he sat back on his chair. " Then that will be all," He finished and Hermione walked quickly out of the office. As soon as she reached the Hogwarts hall, she let out a sigh.

That was nerve-wracking, she thought to herself. Then a more important issue came to her mind and she halted in her steps. He was back....Draco Malfoy...where the hell was he this whole time?

Then an arm came out of nowhere and pushed hard against her chest, slamming her against the cold wall so fast that a gasp of shock was forced out of her mouth and her head jerked up in fear.

Cold grey eyes bore into hers.

" Dr-Draco!" Her shocked voice seemed to be a breathy gasp but the pressure of his arm on her chest was taking away her breath.

He was staring at her, into her eyes for what seemed like hours, searching for something in her soul. Hermione had felt her heart sigh with relief when she had seen him but now, she felt her body reacting in quite a strange way at his touch and the way he stared at her.

" Granger..." He drawled out, long and slow. " You...."

" Yes?" She choked out, not because of his arm against her chest but because of the feeling that had a strong grip around every vital organ in her body.

Silence enveloped the two and she was aware of every single area they were touching.

" You're strange," He whispered, his soft whisper echoing in the silence.

That wasn't what she was expecting. The guy who hated her, who she knew would not hesitate to throw her into a pit and hurl unforgivable at her...called her strange?

And what was more strange..

Was the softening look in his deep grey eyes as he looked at her.

" I'm strange? How?" She whispered, softly, not knowing what she was saying. She wanted to ask, where he was...what he was doing...where that letter was from...why he was doing this to her...

But he couldn't. For some reason, everything reasonable had been wiped from existence and all that was left was his grey eyes.

" You're just...." He replied, his voice deep and husky. " I can't believe you would....you..." He was stuttering on his words and she waited for him to talk, wondering why her heart was twisted into knots because of a boy she hated...no wait, she didn't hate him...she...

And he was getting too close.

And she knew it was way too close when soft lips landed on hers. And then her mind exploded.

Everything was so sudden. Everything was happening at once and she couldn't take it.

So she let it all go, and let her arms go up and wrap around his neck. She let her fingers trail to the back of his neck and let his body push in closer. She pressed against his lips harder and yearned for more contact as his mouth opened and nudged hers open as well and she accepted and sighed, with a hearts content she thought she'd never achieve-

And then with a strangled gasp, he had pulled away from her. And he was running, running down the hall, faster then she had seen anyone run before and soon, he rounded the corner and was out of site and she was still against the wall, panting from both the crash of emotions and his kiss..

Her fingers rose up and lay against her lips in absolute surprise.

" I love Drake..." She whispered. Then she looked at the direction in which Draco Malfoy had fled. " But Malfoy..."

Something...wasn't right...

* * *

Draco slammed his back as he reached the end of the corner and stared at his hands in shock. Scales had spread down each of his fingers and his fingernails were lengthening considerably.

He groaned, and the groan was lower pitchedthen usual and he felt jaggedteeth begin to form in his mouth and he began to run down the hall, towards the usual route towards the forbidden forest.

The curse hadn't been lifted. He was turning into a dragon.

a/n: Lol, a lotta things happening in this chapter, but this story is wrapping up soon, so this chapter doesn't reveal a lot about the ending but maybeee if you pick up a few of the key ideas. sorry about the long time wait and if this chapter aint up to my usual standards, sorry about that too, haven't written in a loooong time, so I'm shocked that I could evne write anymore! lol ahaha, but anyways, if you guys still like it and are still a fan of this story, review for me, aight?

see ya latez,

starjade


	20. The Secret Is Revealed

Chapter Twenty

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

starjade

The Secret is Revealed

He KISSED her.

And yes, this was one of the biggest occurrences of her life, because this was DRACO MALFOY we're talking about. Yup, the same guy who taunted her all through her years, called her mudblood and gryffindor bookworm, teased her friends, insulted her heritage, tried to get her teacher fired, fought with the dark side-

And the same guy she had spent weeks worrying about, because he had supposedly gone missing. But now he was back, without a hair out of place and acting as if he had never gone missing at all-

AND THEN HE KISSED HER.

Hermione groaned in frustration, gripping her head as she sat bent over her book. She had no idea why she was mulling over this. Why she was replaying that moment over and over in her head. How...

He could bring up such feelings...such a flash of warmth and passion to rip through her veins...

" Okay...stop thinking about him...now...now...NOW..." Hermione mumbled to herself.

" Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, dear Granger," A voice behind her remarked, smugly.

Hermione froze up and her knuckles turned white as her fingers squeezed the book even tighter. Without turning around, she hissed, " What are you doing here, Malfoy? Come to make fun of me? Come to give me another plea for help, disappear for weeks and then show up and molest me?" Her voice went screechy at the end as she turned around, her eyes blazing with fury and frustration.

Draco didn't look a bit fazed. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement as he walked around her and hopped onto the desk, sitting a bit too close for comfort. With a drawl, he replied, " Maybe. Or maybe I just came to talk."

" Talk!" Hermione spouted with utter disbelief. " The day you come to only " talk" to me, Malfoy is the day Snape hands out valentines to every Gryffindor student in Hogwarts."

Draco looked at her, his eyes studying her. Hermione shifted, nervously as the silence stretched on. Finally, Draco got up and stretched. " I wasn't lying, Granger," He said, quietly. " I need your help. It has to do with...my disappearance. And you're the only one..." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked.

" So, mudblood, what do you say? Gonna help me?" He asked, standing close to her and staring her straight in the eye.

Hermione gaped at him. Did Draco Malfoy ask her for help...AGAIN? What the hell was this boy on? Her mind recalled the note that fell to the ground after Draco's disappearance and her blood ran cold. No, this was serious. Draco Malfoy was serious.

But years of taunting didn't make her as trusting as he wanted her to be. Suspicion shone through her eyes as she crossed her arms. " We'll see, Malfoy."

He looked at her and sneered, " Astronomy tower, tonight. Eight o'clock."

He turned around and left, with her eyes trailing him as he left. Unbidden, flashes of the emotion in his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her the night before came ripping through her mind and she banged her head on the cover of her book once more.

Everything was so confusing. Draco managed to rip up anything stable in her life and she was still...missing Drake.

Her fingers tightening into fists, she got up and left the library. She would help Draco. And she would get over her stupid infatuation with the dragon.

* * *

Darkness had gripped the room in a tight fist, squeezing and sucking every stray tendril of light. Clouds shifted overhead through the glass ceiling and a pale faced man with a snake wrapped around his body stood in the middle of the room. On his arm rested a pitch-black owl.

" It's true master. Enough evidence points towards Malfoy's connection with this girl. He would do anything we asked him to if it was for her sake," A short, stocky man blubbered in front of the dark man, his head bowed low in respect.

" Are you absolutely sure," Voldemort said quietly, a slight hiss to his voice that was enough to make every person who was present in the room's blood run cold.

" I'm...pretty sure-"

The snake had launched itself off of Voldemort's body and was now wrapped around the man's neck, slowly squeezing with increasing pressure. The man's eyes were wider then saucers, and a purplish tinge touched his complexion as he struggled for breath.

" I want certainty. I want to know FOR SURE. Will he do what we say if we acquire this mudblood?" Voldemort said slowly as if he was talking to a dumb person.

" Y-Y-Yes, y-you can stak-stake my life o-on it!" The man choked out.

" That was already part of the deal," Voldemort said coldly. Then with a look at the bird, he gave it to a death eater, who attached a note to the owl's claw and sent it off into the night sky.

" He will be on our side," Voldemort told the occupants in the room. Silence met his ears and he roared, " HE WILL be on OUR side!"

A loud agreement echoed through the room and Voldemort looked out into the sky, his narrow eyes piercing through the night sky. It was all falling together.

* * *

Hermione slunk down the corridor, hidden in Harry's invisibility cloak. She felt bad about taking it, but she really needed it...and later on...much later on, Harry would understand.

Wondering for the thousandth time that day what she was doing and why she was doing it, she headed down the corridor towards the astronomy tower only to be stopped by voices.

Harry!

" I'm worried, Ron. She isn't acting like herself at all.."

" Obviously! She was actually worried about Malfoy! And can you believe he's back?" Ron let out a squawk of indignation. " Honestly, he should've stayed wherever the hell he was and never should've come back."

Hermione remembered the moment Draco had walked into the great hall this morning, a smirk residing permanently on his face as the students hushed into silence. Then shrieks arose from mostly the Slytherin table, as he was welcomed in with great gusto and noise.

Draco had shot her a look, an almost challenging look for what, she didn't know. The Gryffindor Table all seemed to groan with anger that Malfoy was back but Hermione kept silent and ate her breakfast quietly.

" Ron! That really isn't what I'm worried about. It's that dragon in the forest that she's so obsessed over," Harry stated. " She would never go against the rules and risk expulsion for just any old thing. She's like...I dunno, in love with the thing or something!"

Hermione froze, arm hairs rising. How close to the truth they were...A sharp, jagged pain ripped through her as she recalled the dragon's words at her confession to him. She didn't even know rejection hurt so much...when she had found out Harry's true feelings, it wasn't as bad as the reaction she had towards the dragon's true feelings.

Was she meant to be unlucky in the game of love? Or maybe she was just so undesirable that she was destined to be a virgin prude for the rest of her life-

" -why is that git back anyways?"

" He just leaves and comes back, acting like nothing ever happened. Dumbledore isn't even doing anything about it, I would have thought Draco Malfoy would be expelled or something for leaving and just returning without any reason."

" I don't get it either. And do you see the way he watches Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes flew open at the words. Harry sighed.

" Yea, Ron, I know. He literally smirks at her every ten seconds, staring at her as if he knows something she- we don't know."

" Well, he won't be staring any more if I box his face in-"

" Ron, we have to get back! If Snape finds us here, we'll be in big trouble."

" Alright, alright, let's go.."

Hermione heard them slink off and she let a breath go, quietly. Her fists clenched as she recalled their words...d_o you see the way he looks at her?_

She had never noticed. Maybe he did know something she didn't know..

Maybe he knew about the dragon..

Something at the back of her head was nagging at her, trying to get her to realize something but she had no idea what that thing was. Shaking her head, she went the rest of the way to the astronomy tower, climbing the stairs with rising apprehension.

As soon as she stepped onto the top floor of the tower, she felt the breeze surround her with an eerie calmness that she hadn't felt in a long time.

" You came."

She jerked and whirled around and gasped. He was standing nearly nose to nose with her, grey eyes lit up with evident triumph.

She stepped back from him, uncomfortable, visibly remembering the night before where he had kissed her. He rose an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms.

" So? Aren't you wondering why I called you here?"

" Obviously!" Hermione squawked. " I'm really confused. You disappear, I get this random note probably directed towards you, and I get all these feelings-"

She stopped. Too far, too far, Hermione reprimanded herself.

Draco, however, pounced on her words. " Feelings?" He smirked. " What, finally realized how much you love me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, almost nervously. " Ha! As if that would ever happen!" She glared at him and felt like wiping that smug smile straight off his face.

He leaned back against the wall and studied her. " You're a smart witch."

" Is there any reason to question that?" Hermione said, pompously.

Draco snickered. " A mudblood witch, at that." He grinned as he saw the rage in her eyes and continued. " I...I'm being targeted."

" Targeted?" Hermione repeated.

" For...something I have that they want. And so...they killed my father. Not like I cared, but he did have something...that kept me alive. They thought that it would ruin me...but somehow, something happened and I'm still here. So, I need a way...to make me normal and so they won't come after me anymore," He said in a big rush, looking as if he'd rather not be saying any of this.

Hermione stared at him. Then she let out a, " WHAT!" That made him roll his eyes.

Hermione put up a hand, shaking her head. " Okay, I didn't get a single word you said. Obviously, the people after you are Voldemort. But then what do you have that they want? And why would they kill your father, I thought he was a valuable person to them?"

Draco shot her a look. Then he laughed, sinisterly. " You know, for one of the smartest witches in centuries...you are seriously dim witted."

" DIM WITTED?" Hermione screeched. She huffed, crossing her arms. " For a guy who needs my help, you sure know how to flatter me."

Draco bowed. " It's my specialty."

Hermione glared at him. " First, you disappear all mysteriously. Then you come back. Then you literally molest me. Then you ask me for help so cryptically that I don't even think your SANE anymore!" Hermione yelled, angrily. Frustration was building up in her and she could hardly breathe, she was so wound up.

Draco glared at her and grabbed her chin, painfully. " Shut up, you filthy little mudblood. You don't understand a thing, shockingly. So shut up."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. His digs at her intelligence enraged her." Honestly, I don't even know why I felt so guilty that you were gone! You should've stayed missing!" She spit out, furiously, not knowing why she wasn't able to keep her cool around him. Something about him made her fly into a rage every second..

The darkening sky surrounded them and rays of the setting orangey-red sun were shooting through the room in small rays of light. Hermione glared at Draco, making sure to keep her eyes trained into his, lest he think her weak. Then the strangest thing occurred.

His eye colour...changed. It was as if the grey irises...lightened. They gleamed and shone and familiarity seemed to seep into every crevice of her body and then..

" CRUCIO!"

Draco's eyes widened and he screamed, " Watch out!" As he grabbed her body and they went tumbling to the floor. The ground rumbled beneath them and he was panting hard, as Hermione screamed in fear. Her hands fumbled for her wandin an almost reflex movementas she whirled around but the sun had set and darkness was surrounding them, making it hard to see.

Then she heard Draco scream in pain. She turned to Draco, eyes wide with surprise and shock and reached out to him, crying, " What's wrong?" But he had pushed her away but his push seemed to draw blood on her arm...

Draw _blood_?

Then someone grabbed her from behind and she struggled against him, stomping on his feet and shouting curses at her attacker. Confusion and bewilderment was filling her to the top and she instantly thought of Dumbledore and Harry. She had to get word out to them...she had to notify them t hat they had finally broken through the spells, Voldemort was attacking! She saw her attackerfall to the ground but two more once again grabbed her painfully.

Hogwarts is under attack, she thought desperately. Hogwarts is under attack! She opened her mouth to scream but one of them clamped a hand over her mouth, jutting their fingers over her lips so that she wouldn't be able to bite down on their skin.

Desperation was filling her and she could hardly breath. Stay calm, she tried to force a mantra in her head. Stay calm. Use your intelligence. Get out of this and warn Harry..

She struggled wildly, murmuring curses but one of them hit her arm so hard she could almost feel it snap. Her wand clattered to the ground and she could hear one of them moaning in pain. Satisfaction tore through the feeling of pain in her arm but she couldn't say a word.

Then she felt heat. Heat, as if the place was on fire. She heard her attackers scream in fright and then a low voice yell, " If you want her to live, then don't you dare attack! Come with us. The Lord wants to speak with you. If you do anything to harm any of us, she will die!"

Tiredly, she wondered if they were talking about her. She wondered where Draco was. And she wondered why the room had shrunk and she could feel scales and fire and...

Silver eyes blinked at her and she whispered, " Drake," Before falling into a curse-induced sleep.

* * *

All of Hogwarts was up and running.

" The Astronomy Tower is on fire!" People yelled and Dumbledore was up with eyes fiery, racing up the stairs and yelling curses left and right. The fire died down and all that was left was bodies.

Students in pyjamas crowded around the astronomy tower as Professors tried their best to calm them down and send them back to their dorm rooms. Harry and Ron were desperately trying to force their way through the crowd but even they were sent back to the Gryffindor dorm room.

Snape knelt to the ground and checked the pulse of one of the fallen men.

" They're dead," Snape remarked, coldly. " Burnt to death. They were hit with intricatecurses, probably that Granger girl. This tower burst apart, probably from Draco's transformation. They must have been able to develop a spell to get over the wards against apparating in Hogwarts and the guard system that we've applied here. They were able to take her and Draco!" Snape cursed, his eyes stormy.

Dumbledore nodded, already knowing the facts before Snape had stated them. McGonagall looked shocked and the rest of the professors looked around the destroyed Astronomy Tower, wondering what would happen now.

" We have to get them back," Dumbledore said, quietly. " Call the Order. We must get them back. Under no circumstances, will we leave them there to die. Voldemort has gone too far...Using Hermione to lure Draco onto their ranks...I would've never thought.."

Shaking his head, he murmured a few spells that began the reconstruction of the tower before walking out. The Order was to be called and Hermione and Draco would be rescued. And maybe now was the time for Voldemort's reign to end.

Finally..

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling pain race through her body as she let out an involuntary groan. She placed her hands on the ground, trying to pull herself into a more comfortable position but ended up screaming in pain as she felt jolts go through her broken arm.

Darkness was all around her as she looked around the very large cell room. Cement walls and a dirty ground was all that met her eyes and she felt the memories of the last few hours race through her.

Her head hurt and her body ached. She could hardly breath as she tried to pull herself together. Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm...

" Draco?" She croaked, painfully.

Silence responded to her plea and she looked around the room. Then she gasped in shock, wondering why she hadn't noticed him.

It was Drake. Drake, the dragon whom she had met every night in the forbidden forest...Drake, who had rejected her, Drake who had betrayed her, Drake...

He had folded into himself, almost painfully...most likely to give her room, and his beautiful scales seemed to look dirty, rusted. Then she saw the blood, stripes of blood racing across his back in painful lashes. It seemed as if someone had whipped him. His head was tucked into his wings and he looked absolutely pathetic.

It nearly broke her heart.

" Drake?" She gasped out. She got up, shakily. Pushing all the thoughts about the Astronomy Tower, Draco, Dumbledore, Hogwarts and Voldemort out of her mind, she struggled over to Drake, holding her arm tightly to her chest to keep the pain away. She collapsed in front of the dragon and raised her unhurt arm towards him.

She touched the horns on the top of his head almost fearfully. " Drake?" She repeated. " Drake, can you hear me?"

He didn't respond to her and she felt hot, tears well up. What was he doing here? How did Voldemort capture him? They had hurt him...they had hurt him and she didn't care what the hell happened other, she would walk to the ends of hell to make sure Voldemort died a slow and painful death-

" Drake, please. Talk to me! I'm sorry for telling you I love you, I'm sorry if I got you involved in this, I promise I'll make sure that they don't get their hands on you, did they find out that your intelligent? If they did, then it's alright, I know a few handy curses, and I can get us out of here! All we have to do is-" She blabbered, fearfully as the dragon's silence continued.

" Drake!" She yelled, frustration and fear whirling together until she could hardly bear it. " Answer me! Please!"

Then he whispered something. She couldn't hear him and she leaned closer.

" Hermione..." He was whispering. Blood was now sliding down his back and she could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks as she felt some blood drip on her face. How could they treat him like this? How could they...

" Yes? Yes, I'm here, I'm here!" She said, relief flooding through her.

" Hermione...I'm sorry..." He said, croakily.

She kissed his head, lightly, shaking her own head furiously. " You don't have anything to apologize for! I just have to get you out of here and we'll find Draco and save him too and then we'll leave-"

Then he raised his head and she moved back to give him room..and then she gasped in shock.

" Hermione...You know, for one of the smartest witches in centuries...you are seriously dim witted." He croaked out, his silver eyes connecting straight with hers.

Shock.

She was frozen in place.

She couldn't move.

Everything just seemed to stand still as she stared at him, eyes wide.

" Wh-what?" She choked out.

Fearand shock was envelopingher quicklyand she couldn't breath, she couldn't! Her hands began to shake and she backed a way from him fast. Memories began to pound through her head, the strangeness, the familiarities, the recognition, the eyes, the words, the knowing looks, the smirks, sneers, rejection-

How could she be so dumb.

How in all of seven hells could she be so dumb.

" Draco..." She whispered, in absolute dead shock. " Draco Malfoy...you're..._you're_ _Drake_..."

a/n: Yuuuuuuuuup, finally she found out. Wow. TOok her long enough. lol. anyways, yea, the next chapter will be up soon and you guys will find out stuff...and yea. And how Draco will finally turn fully back human, if he does, and if Hermione will still love Draco/Drake.


	21. A War Finally Fought

Chapter Twenty One

****

A Tale of A Forbidden Love

Harry Potter

__

--starjade

A War Finally Fought

Hermione stared, her eyes wide open at the dragon in front of her. His silver eyes gazed back at her, an almost angry look reflecting in the deep orbs. Shock was coursing through her and she felt as if she had stepped into a world where everything was backward. It was as if every one of her bodily reactions had stopped working and she could only stare at the creature, her jaw working furiously.

This is _not _happening..

This is not _happening.._

" You're Malfoy...You're Draco...Draco Malfoy, You're him!" She stuttered, her mouth running ahead of her mind, not being able to get everything to sink in.

The dragon shifted, glaring hard at her even though his silver eyes were glazed with agony. " I think we've gotten that established," He muttered, his gaze tearing away from hers.

Her heart was beating fast against her chest and she shook her head hard, trying to shake this whole moment out of her head. " H-how is that possible? This isn't possible! I would've known, I should've known-" Hermione bubbled out, angrily, desperately...and then memories washed over her.

__

The dragon blinked and then quickly said , " Just call me Drake."

" Drake?"

" Drake."

" You know that sounds awfully alike to this one boy's name at my school-"

Hermione trembled but kept her eyes trained on Drake's silver eyes, searching...searching for the truth as if the one she had just realized was somehow false.

__

" Figured what out?" He said slowly, enunciated every word. Hermione felt a cold edge to his words but she was too far in to stop now.

" I know...I know that your not really a dragon-" Hermione was cut off by a roar.

But the longer she stared into those bright orbs she had fallen in love with, she knew that rummaging through her memories would not bring up a different possible reason. She should've known. She had prided herself for being the smartest witch for ages and yet, she had disappointed herself severely. Her feelings for the two different creatures had crowded her senses and blurred her judgment. Her love for the dragon and her confusion for Draco had remained separate for the sake of her sanity if anything else and she had never considered...hardly thought of the possibility...

__

Drake closed his eyes. " How do you know he wanted to hit you? What if he stopped himself, not because of the teacher, but because he himself didn't want to be like his father?"

Hermione looked at Drake, startled. " How do you know about Malfoy's father?"

Drake shifted. " Lucius Malfoy. I know him."

" You do? How?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening. " Are you a Slytherin, then?"

" I'm not a human, dammit!" Drake burst out.

" Stop it," Drake swore, his eyes flashing as he struggled to shift his position without straining the gruesome lashes and injuries on his body. " Stop staring at me."

" Oh Draco...oh god," She whispered, and without thinking, fell against the dragon limply, her hands coming up to touch his scales. She kept her eyes away from his injuries as his huge eyes looked over at her weakly.

" Wh-what ar-" He started to question but Hermione couldn't talk.

" How could you not tell me...how could you lead me on, feeding me lies, telling me things in your dragon form and informing me of completely different opinions as Draco Malfoy, getting me to trust you, betraying me..." She babbled, tears welling up in her eyes. " And then getting me to fall in love with you?"

Drake, or Draco watched her and bared his teeth, limply. " Granger...don't talk about this right now, you stupid girl."

" I'll talk about it whenever I want to!" Hermione cried, a little frantically. " You LIED to me, Draco! You lied to me for so long and how-how can I believe-how can I-did you realize how much I cared for you? How much I would've done for you and you just stood there, in all your glory, watching as I dug myself into a hole.." She gestured helplessly around her and her head hung, as she whispered, " I can't seem to get myself out of."

Drake shifted, the muscles under the skin of scales rippling as he tried to move. " Why the bloody hell are you worrying for," Draco cursed, a strange emotion flitting through his eyes, " This is my fault. I'll get us outta here and you don't have to talk to me after that."

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT," Hermione screamed, shocking Draco into silence. Her breathing echoed around the room and she shook, fury taking over her. " I want to know WHY! WHY you would do this to me, why you just didn't tell me when you saw that I was falling..."

" Shut up.."

" I WON'T!" Her focus completely deviated from his injuries, she began to beat him with her fists lightly but it was a source for her growing frustration. " WHY!"

" SHUT UP!" The dragon finally roared. " YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

Hermione's jaw closed and she felt tears well in her eyes. Drake..._Drake.._

" Please...help me understand," Hermione finally whispered, her heart aching. The cold, musky air around them made her shiver and the tears to dry on her cheeks. She gazed at him and her shoulders shook as she moved away from him, leaving the warmth of his body as she shifted to the cold, cement wall. Holding her arms around her knees, she let her head rest on her knees, tired from the range of emotions that had racked through her body in only a few short minutes. " I wanted-I truly loved Drake. I loved Drake." She whispered, softly.

His silver eyes trained on Hermione and he said, quietly, " But not Draco. Draco doesn't give a shit about you."

Hermione looked intently at him and nodded slowly, turning her head away from him.

In the back of her mind, Hermione knew that Drake was too dissimilar...way too different than Draco. But the emotion in his silver eyes was the same as the ones in Draco's and Hermione realized this person, this Drake alter ego was Draco all along. Behind those grey eyes were these dragon ones shining through and since all she knew of Draco Malfoy was his cruel side, she had not been able to relate the two to each other. But Drake was Draco...

And Draco was Drake.

" Cursed...all your life," Hermione whispered, her voice croaking in the silence.

" All my life," Draco finished, his silver eyes closing wearily as the only sound in the room was the steady dripping of his blood onto the dusty cement floor.

Sitting in the dimmed light and cold cement room, they remained together wrapped in their own thoughts. It was bitter and dank and she knew they had been captured by Voldemort and that she should be thinking of escape routes, but all that was going through her mind was the dragon, flying through the night sky and she was on him, holding onto his scales creaming in fright as well as delight as they soared towards the moon..

Together..

" Get the hell up, you bloody dragon!" A man with a hooded face accompanied by two enormous trolls walked noisily into the cell. One of the trolls clamped a large, barbed collar around Draco's neck and the other clipped on a leash. Hermione broke out of her daze and her eyes widened, fear and anger filling her as they began to lead the battered dragon out of the room violently.

" No...no, NO!" Hermione screamed as they lead the dragon out of the cell. " Don't hurt him! You better not-"

The hooded man turned to Hermione and laughed, uproariously. " Don't hurt him? You pathetic little mudblood, you think he's the one whose going to be worried about injuries? You, my little girl, are in for a lot more than he is." His hand came out and stroked her cheek and she stared in horror as he shuddered, " Mudbloods...can never get used to them.

She wrenched away from him and instinctively her fist came out, swinging around to punch the Death Eater in the face. However, his wand whipped out and he shouted a curse that made her jump back as pain erupted in her fist.

"Ah...you don't want to do that," The Death Eater warned, amusedly. Flicking his wand, chains appeared on Hermione's wrists and she screamed, loudly, hoping against hope..

Dragging her from a chain connected to the handcuffs, she was led behind the Death Eater through dusty hallways, creepy staircases and nasty cellars. Dread cumulated fast in her heart and she could feel her bodily reactions escaping her control. Despair was rapidly taking control of her and she fought for rational thought. Breathing heavily, she racked her brain for solutions, for ideas, for anything..

None came to her.

How could this have happened, Hermione thought desperately. This was supposed to planned out, we were supposed to have the upper hand. Who knew that it would happen so fast?

She wondered if the Order knew where they were...if they didn't, things could end up badly...and the world...

The weight of what was happening was settling over her and Hermione never felt so helpless in her life.

As she could hear the sound of unforgivable curses and screaming coming closer, Hermione began to wrench at the chain. As the sounds became louder, instincts settled in and she pulled hard, struggling against her captor, raising her chained wrists and trying to hit the Death Eater, doing anything in her physical power to escape. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she kicked and struggled, but to no avail.

" Stop bloody struggling or you'll be dead faster than you can say Harry Potter," The Death Eater snarled. Hermione spat at him and he punched her hard across the face. Her body slumped as pain exploded in her head.

" Finally giving up, eh?" The Death Eater sniggered and wrenched on the chain. " It's probably a good thing, since you want to look as pretty as possible so Malfoy would choose to save you rather than his freedom."

Her head jerked up and she stared at the hooded man. " What?" She breathed.

The hooded man shoved his head so that it was face to face with hers and she could see his chipped teeth as he cackled, " You're bait, my girl. _Bait_."

She stared at him for a long time, before her eyes dropped to the ground. Heart banging hard against her chest, she thought frantically, _It's my fault if he joins the dark side. I'm being used as bait so if he chooses my safety over his freedom.._

The dark side would win.

She walked, obediently after him, her head hung low. The large room was looming closer and she fought back waves of nausea as she was led into the room. Her wrists were bloody and chafed from the chains and her clothes just as dirty and ripped. She took in the room with wide eyes, at the circle of death eaters and supporters, Drake in the middle of the room, chained down and bloody..

Concentrate, Hermione. _Concentrate_.

And Voldemort, standing in the centre, watching Hermione with a certain look of triumph in his blood red eyes.

" Hello, Mudblood," Voldemort hissed, his voice like fingernails on a chalkboard.

Hermione did not acknowledge him and instead stared blankly ahead. Her eyes were unfocused and her body unreceptive as the Death Eater prodded her none too gently.

" In shock, is she?" A death eater mumbled.

The dragon shifted and his eyes blearily opened. Silver eyes took in Hermione's form and he tried to rise up to his feet, feebly. " Don't...touch...her.." Draco choked out, his breath coming out in short puffs of smoke.

Voldemort sneered at Draco. " You should hardly be making requests the way you are right now. But we will consider it...if you do join the Death Eaters. "

Draco did not say a word and Voldemort raised a vial and walked around to face Draco, his narrowed, snakelike eyes flashing malevolently. " Draco, Draco...I'm sure Lucius' Malfoy's death was a heartbreaker, no? A father, dying. From our hands, of course. But we do know that you weren't quite fond of your father. But he did have something you want..." With a look of triumph on his pasty face, he rose the vial so that Draco could see it. The vial was filled with a red liquid. " Your father's blood."

Draco's eyes flew open and she stared at Voldemort in shock. " My father's blood."

" The cure to your curse," Voldemort said nastily. " It'll be all yours...if you do join us."

Draco's eyes alighted with a distant hope. " Let her go," He rasped. " Let Granger go."

Voldemort hardly acknowledged Draco's request and instead beckoned at the Death Eater who was holding Hermione's chains. " Bring her here," Voldemort beckoned and the Death Eater yanked on the chain.

But at that moment, Hermione's eyes flew open. A whirring sound went through the air and a yelp was heard in the distance. Then, a long black wand flew through the air and Hermione's chained hands went up and caught it. In a flash, the chains were off and instead, around the Death Eater who had chained her.

" I'm not going anywhere," Hermione hissed. She looked haggard and tired and the death eaters around her stepped back, their eyes widening.

Hermione had done wand less magic. Something that wasn't that common in the wizarding world, the death eaters were shocked and appalled and more angry than fearful that a mudblood, one with filthy heritage was able to do something that many full blooded witches and wizards could hardly accomplish.

But they could hardly stand shocked for long before Hermione had turned her wand on them. Taking the element of surprise in advantage, she hurled curses, one after another and before long, the Death Eaters closed in on her and it was a battle, an unfair battle against one person.

Hermione was scared. Hermione was expecting to die and she knew it and all she wanted was to get Draco out of here...and to make sure he never joined the dark side. How she did it, she didn't care. With tears burning her eyes, she fought, dodging curses and hurling curses of her own, but it hardly lasted long until they had her surrounded.

" Bitch!" A Death Eater swore. " Filthy little whore, thinking she could beat us."

" You watch what I'm gonna do to you," A Death Eater sneered. " You'll be wishing we killed you." He shot a curse at her that made her fall over, blood spurting across her stomach and coughed up even more as she struggled to point her wand at her attacker.

However, the Death Eater in question promptly fell over, his head cracking soundly on the floor. She could hear Voldmeort's cry of outrage in the back and her weary eyes took in a much needed sight indeed.

Harry Potter stood, his eyes aflame and his wand pointed straight at the circle of death eaters.

" Sorry we're late," Harry said, his eyes angry. " If you'd forgive us-"

" Of couse, Harry," Hermione cut in, weakly and Harry nodded, shortly.

" Then let's get this on," Harry said, low as behind him, a whole rush of Order members came bursting in. The Death Eaters did not wait and cries went up as a full on war started immediately, as the Order members clashed with the Death Eaters. It was a bloody war, people falling left and right and Voldemort simply pointing his wand at the enemy and watching them fall dead with vindictive pleasure. His snake eyes were, however, trained on Harry Potter and through the throng of fighting wizards and witches, he made his way towards his sworn enemy.

Hermione was fighting her way through to Draco. Her eyes trained on his bloody scales and his dying dragon form, she pushed through the mass of jumbled bodies fighting a long awaited war. Cursing left and right, she was finally able to reach Draco and quickly grabbed his jaw, pulling his head up to hers.

The dragon's eyes opened and Hermione said, determinedly, " Draco, Drake, whoever you are. You have to get out of here, you have to get out now!"

Draco looked around and his silver eyes registered shock. " Wha-What's going on? Potter and...everybody, they're all-"

" Fighting, yes, Draco, but you must leave!" Hermione cried, urgently. " They're going to use you and if you die or go to the dark side-"

" It doesn't matter if I die," Draco said, his eyes closing as a shudder of pain drifted violently through his body. Hermione wondered briefly how much they had hurt him..

" It does matter," Hermione said, her voice hard and cold. " It does."

Suddenly, Draco's eyes widened and he rose to his feet, his claws reaching out and scraping out behind her. Wings stretching out, she watched with horrified eyes as a jolt of bright blue light came hurtling towards her, only to be deflected by the mass stretch of wing.

And even more frighteningly, watched as the skin on the wing burned into a crisp, leaving a gaping hole...and letting her see Pettigrew with his wand pointed straight at Hermione. His face was quivering with either delight or fear, Hermione could not distinguish and he was blubbering like mad.

" I told you," Draco said, a ball of fire forming in the back of his throat. " Not to touch her!"

Peter screamed, in horror, " DON'T! UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR ONE CHANCE OF BREAKING THE CURSE TO BE GONE!"

His hand held up the vial of Lucius Malfoy's blood, his hand trembling. Draco stared at him and Hermione cried, " No!"

Peter motioned towards Draco. " Come to our side...join the Dark Lord. And after your duty is done...the vial is yours."

He grinned, nastily as he raised the vial up, as if he was sensing a victory. Draco stared at him and Hermione felt a hole drill itself into her stomach and she breathed hard.

Please...don't, Draco, please don't, Hermione thought inside of herself. She looked at the dragon, tearfully.

She loved Drake. She did not deny it or try to make excuses. Sure, she knew obviously that any relationship wouldn't work out, but all she knew was that her heart loved the dragon more than she could ever say. He was there for her when she needed him and in his own way, helped her more than anyone else could.

Finding out the one creature she loved was actually Draco had nearly broken her heart.

However, now, all of that was about to go down the drain. She knew, no matter how Draco continues to surprise everyone with his random bursts of kindness, he was still a Malfoy, and Malfoys looked out for their own interests. And if it meant that his curse would be broken-

" No way in hell," Draco hissed, his voice trembling in what seemed like anger but Hermione knew was pain, " would I ever make a deal with you."

Peter shrugged, his eyes still determined. Flicking towards the dark lord, Hermione could see the greediness in her eyes. " Then I'll crush this vial. You'll have nothing."

Draco was silent and Peter was starting to grow agitated. " I'll KILL you and DESTROY THIS VIAL!" Peter screamed. " You'll BE nothing! No one will EVER want you! You'll be a creature, a thing of disgust-"

" Like you?" Draco was able to choke out and Peter screeched and in one movement, raised the vial and hurled it to the ground.

The glass broke and the blood poured out and Hermione looked at the destroyed vial in horror. " No.." She whispered and felt Draco fall, limply to his haunches, his eyes also trained on the destroyed vial.

Every chance for Draco to ever turn back human had been destroyed. But Peter was not done yet. His wand transforming into a large sword, he had plunged the sword deep into the dragon's chest. Draco roared, his head throwing back as blood spurted out of the wound.

And Hermione would not stand by and watch this. With a shriek of anger, horror and fear, she whipped out her wand and screamed, " AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light spurted out of her wand and hit Peter Pettigrew hard. He fell to the ground and lay there, not getting up.

A coldness swept through Hermione and she looked around herself at the fallen bodies and the fighting wizards. She had _killed _a man.

Falling to her knees, she felt tears wrack over her as she looked over at Draco's fallen state, at the blood pooling around his body and Peter Pettigrew's dead corpse. She was a murderer.

She had felt so much hatred at that moment, that the only curse that came to her mind was the killing curse, the most unforgivable curse in the world. It had swept through her and spilled out of her mouth...and she had meant it.

Raising shakily to her feet, she saw her bloody comrades and her own wand rose up. A coldness set into her brown eyes and she joined the Order and fought back the death eaters, her won pain and misery shoved back into the deep recesses of her mind and only thought of saving her friends...

Draco Malfoy is dead..

__

Draco Malfoy is dead..

Another death eater fell and cried out in pain. Another and another as the ongoing battle between Harry and Voldemort continued. The battle was bloody, painful and horror filled and she felt herself become detached and the only thought that wracked through her mind...was the image of the dragon's dead body and Peter Pettigrew's, not far away.

__

" I need your help,"

" My help?" Look, why do you need my help? What does this have to do with Dr-the dragon in the forest?"

"" Granger, I'm not-I'm not who you think I am-I'm really-"

"I think I love you."

Draco's heart stopped.

" This is stupid really and I know its probably just something silly and I know you probably don't care and I know your going to deny that your human even though I really wish you were, because that'll make this a whole lot easier and I don't really know if I love you, because I don't even know what love is-" She stopped and let out a nervous giggle. " So...what do you think?"

__

" Hey, Granger," He almost said the words but they were cut off as Hermione let out a screech of half relief and half happiness as she raced across the room and threw herself at Draco.

" Miss. Granger, please-" Professor Snape started but Hermione was nearly hysterical.

" Malfoy!" She gasped, grabbing onto his face and looking at it with utter relief. " Your alive! Your bloody alive, merlin, thank you, I've been looking for you, you bloody bastard how could you leave? Ask me for my help and leave, like that, do you know what you did to me you Slytherin git?" She bubbled out, relentlessly.

__

" You're just..." He replied, his voice deep and husky. " I can't believe you would...you..." He was stuttering on his words and she waited for him to talk, wondering why her heart was twisted into knots because of a boy she hated...no wait, she didn't hate him...she...

And he was getting too close.

And she knew it was way too close when soft lips landed on hers. And then her mind exploded.

Everything was so sudden. Everything was happening at once and she couldn't take it.

So she let it all go, and let her arms go up and wrap around his neck. She let her fingers trail to the back of his neck and let his body push in closer. She pressed against his lips harder and yearned for more contact as his mouth opened and nudged hers open as well and she accepted and sighed, with a hearts content she thought she'd never achieve-

These images flashing through her mind, she felt herself finally collapse as she felt a bright light surround her and she couldn't breathe anymore but the light was calling her and could do nothing but close her eyes and fade away.

a/n: VERY VERY SORRY about the late update, but the chapters here now! lol tell me what you thought about it and email me! it seems to me that no one emails me anymore...LOL if it was bad, tell me if it was good, tell me and this is now pre-half blood prince ( AHH SNAPE!) lol, and yes, i dunno if any info is incorrect in this chapter ( i dunt really...research for fanfiction...dunno, its juss for fun for me, so enh) then tell me.

see ya!

--starjade


	22. End

****

Chapter Twenty Two

Harry Potter

A Tale of Forbidden Love

--starjade

End

She awoke to blinding whiteness. Blinking, she felt her body automatically check every limb in her body and as it did so, pain started to explode in her head, in tiny firecrackers. She tried to make a sound, but it seemed as if something was choking her, preventing her from speaking.

Rolling her head from side to side, to diminish the pain, she felt words begin to infiltrate the silence she had been residing in for some time now.

" He's dead."

" Harry-"

" He's dead. It's done. The war is over. No one has to go through this pain anymore but-"

" Hermione is unconscious, Harry, she's not dead."

" We should've gotten there sooner. We should've-never let them-"

" There's nothing we can do now, Harry."

And that's when the memories clicked into her brain and her eyes flew open as jolted pictures flew into her line of sight one after another, whirring by as fast as a cyclone.

Draco...he _was _Drake.

Voldemort's dungeon..

Drake...dead...Draco...he was dead, covered in blood, Peter Pettigrew, his sword covered to the hilt in blood-

And the green curse, flying from her wand, exploding from her body in a chaotic wave of hatred-

And she awoke, into the real word, with a piercing scream that shook the walls of the infirmary and had Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape rushing to her side. But they could not calm her until Pomfrey forced a liquid down her throat that made her fall asleep. Yet her screams still echoed around the castle and no one could shake off the feeling that Hermione was going through hell.

---------

Her mind was awhirl. She kept waking up, intervals of time through a span of days she was not aware of. Every time she did stir, she awoke with sweat, screams and panting breaths. And each of those times, she learned at least something new.

A few of the Order had died, such as Lupin, Tonks and Mad Eye.

Most of the students of Hogwarts had lived.

All of the death eaters were either dead or in Azkaban.

Voldemort was finished.

The war was finished.

Draco...

Every time she awoke, she could never ask about him. The dragon in the forest, with the silver eyes. His expansive body curling into itself every time she came upon the clearing, those beautiful wings folding in on its back and his eyes wide, and watching her every movement.

The feeling of being on his back, flying through the skies..

And the feeling that came upon her when she realized Draco Malfoy and Drake were one...and the same. Relief. Betrayal. Hope. Anger.

Harry, Ginny and Luna had lived. Bill Weasley had died. Neville and Ron were both in a coma. No one knew when they would wake up.

No one knew when Hermione would wake up either.

Hermione didn't know if she wanted to wake up.

She didn't want to go back to life...back to reality. Back to the reality where she had killed a person, a human being with the very unforgivable curse she had loathed throughout her years. Back to the reality where things were not what they seemed.

She wanted to stay here, in her dreams, reliving every moment of the past. Every moment she was happy.

She couldn't let these dreams go...just for the pain of reality.

---------

It had come unbidden. The feeling of absolute completeness, the feeling that everything would be right again. She had awoken, once again to the white walls that was the infirmary and she felt so strange, so light, she had no idea what was going on. It was dark, moonlight spilling into the windows in small shafts and she felt her body move.

It had not moved in the last two weeks.

Her legs swung over the bedside and she felt her body get up and her bare feet touch the cold floor. And slowly she began to walk.

" Harry?" She whispered into the darkness. " Ron? Neville?"

She had no idea why she could move and why she was moving. But all she knew was that it was happening...and no one was here.

" Madame Pompfrey?" She tried again. No answer. Her eyes swivelled to the doorway and she walked towards it, hesitatingly. Opening it, she looked out into the darkened hallway. About two or three in the morning, she judged.

Too late for patrollers to see her.

Where could she go?

Her mind set on the Gryffindor common room, she started her trek down the hallways. Fingers trailing on the walls and taking in the old school she had loved so much, she walked and walked, her mind loosing itself in the repetitive movement her weary body was making.

Then she realized, as she came upon the grand doors, that she had walked straight outside.

The doors opened, with a slight push from her hands and the cool, night air blew on her face with a calming effect that made her inhale deeply the magic of the night.

And automatically, she began to walk. Across the dewy grass and into the forbidden forest. The soles of her feet ached from the twigs and rocks on the forest floor, but her movements were so mechanical she hardly realized the pain.

The familiar route was both relieving and painful to her. She had not taken this route in so long...and she had missed it, running through the forest for just another talk with a dragon whose origins she did not know. And then she came upon the clearing.

And her eyes searched it out, hopefully, wishing-

But there was no dragon sitting there, his scales reflecting the luminosity of the moon.

No dragon stretching out his wings or angrily blowing fire into the sky.

No dragon..

__

No dragon..

He was dead.

And she fell to her knees and she felt the tears come, finally. Finally.

--------

" Hermione," Harry murmured as Hermione kept on reading. Her eyes followed the words ritually but Harry knew from the years they had been together, she wasn't taking in those words.

It had been two months since that fateful day in Lord Voldemort's lair. When Draco Malfoy and Hermione were kidnapped from school...and everyone found out that Draco was the monster in the forest.

He was a boy who was cursed to be a dragon forever.

Hermione had told them all monotonously about the events that had occurred. Their nightly meetings, her discovery of the dragon...everything. Ron and Harry had felt betrayed when they heard how much was going on behind their backs but had quickly gotten over it after realizing how affected Hermione still was.

He had disappeared after that day. His dragon body gone after all the bodies were cleared away and the only remnants was the blood on the floor. The _blood_...Harry could never get that out of his mind.

There was _so _much blood.

Harry didn't think he would ever recover from that day. The power flooding through his veins, the deaths of everyone around him and the pain...the pain that had enveloped him in a choking cape and all he felt was a sense of drowning..

But he had gotten them through it.

Yet Hermione was still..._still.._

" Talk to me, Hermione, please?" Harry pleaded.

" Harry," Hermione said quietly. " I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry."

She turned back to her book and Harry sensed the apologetic aura but he was too tired to push at it. Getting to his feet, he sighed.

" Well if you need anything...you know where to find me," Harry said, quietly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the door. He had to go see Neville and Ron in the infirmary, where they had awoken from their coma but were still in need of medical treatment.

Hermione kept her eyes on the book she was reading but out of the corner of her eye, she watched him walk away. As he walked out of the common room, she sunk into the couch she was reading on and sighed, a tired sigh.

She wanted to go back to normal. Be the same person she was before all of this mess...

Bu something was holding her back..

Getting to her feet, she walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. It was empty, save two students studying at the tables. The exams were coming up soon and studying seemed to be the only thing Hermione could do that didn't result in thoughts of him.

" Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and her eyes met a pair of twinkling ones. Professor Dumbledore stood behind her, adjusting his glasses as he peered down at her.

" Yes?" She asked, her voice tired.

" I would like to have a talk with you. I would've had someone else come fetch you but I...wanted to do this myself," Professor Dumbledore said, his words mysterious. Turning on his heel, he walked a few steps before saying, " Follow me."

Hermione walked obediently in his shadow, as they walked up through the corridor and towards Dumbledore's office. Muttering the password, Dumbledore spread his hands as the doors moved open.

" You first," He said, politely. Hermione walked up the darkened stairs and heard the doors close behind her. Turning around, Hermione searched the darkness, warily.

Dumbledore was not in sight.

" P-Professor?" Hermione stuttered, for the first time in weeks, feeling a tumultuous wave of emotion spread through her. Turning back around, she tapped on the door.

" Professor Dumbledore?"

No answer. Hermione's taps turned into bangs but it was in futile. No one was answering her knocks. Slowly, Hermione turned and looked up the stairs which led to Dumbledore's office. Not knowing what else to do, she walked up the stairs, hoping that there was someway there that she could contact someone and get out of the office.

Maybe he had locked himself out? That wouldn't be possible, since Dumbledore had opened the door for Hermione and he knew the password...

Or maybe some sort of dark forces were at work and Voldemort was still alive and-

As soon as she walked into the office, a feeling washed over her, the strangest feeling she had ever felt before. Someone who had been sitting in the chair that faced Dumbledore's desk, got up and turned around.

And with a stifled shriek, Hermione backed up.

" ARGHHH!" Hermione screamed, her hands flying up in defence.

" Calm d-"

" YOU'RE DEAD!"

" Would you w-"

" GET AWAY FROM ME!"

" What the-" The man growled, his hands raising up. " This wasn't exactly the reunion I was hoping for."

Hermione had fallen to her butt and was staring up at the blond haired man in fear. " What-who-are you a ghost?"

The man kneeled down and it was then that Hermione saw his eyes. Those grey eyes, so deep and alive...and so fully..

" Draco.." She breathed but before she could say anything else he was around her and surrounding her, so close she could feel his breath on her face and every speck of colour in his eyes.

She had never felt so alive.

" Hey, Hermione," Draco whispered. " Finally realizing its me, eh?"

" How are you still alive?" Hermione whispered, nearly melting as she felt his touch on her cheek.

" I almost died. Dumbledore had saved me, but I was in such bad condition, he had sent me to Africa to get healed with the medicine men over there. People believed that I was with the dark side here, so I was proclaimed missing until Dumbledore could prove that I was working for the light," Draco muttered as his fingertips whispered over her arms and back.

" But you're...you're human," She choked out and looked up into his eyes. A spark of silver and he grinned.

" Come on, smart ass," He whispered. " You, of all people, should know."

Hermione stared at him and then she gasped. The curse... _The only cure for the curse varies for every person. The blood of the person who has made the potion, true love, a phoenix's tears or unicorn's blood._

They looked at each other and Hermione slowly nodded in comprehension.

" So...did Fawkes cry on you?" Hermione asked and Draco stared at her.

Then Hermione let out a peal of giggles and Draco's eyes softened and he wrapped her in a tight hug. Chuckling with her, he shook his head. " Hermione...You know, for one of the smartest witches in centuries...you are seriously dim witted."

__

And thus concludes

This tale of forbidden Love

The thin line between hatred and love

Broken only by a curse

And a love

That lives through all ages

a/n: YEP the story is done! Took a long while getting here but I'm guessing it was worth it. A strange story, with a strange plot, hopefully carried out well. The love story was...sort of concluded at the end but I didn't have any major make out scenes cuz..it didn't feel right. But yeah anyways, I hope you guys did like this story and are happy with the ending( HE"S ALIVVVVVE) Lol, and I would love it if you guys would tell me what you thought of it. Thanks though, for reading my story, putting up with the long waits and putting up with my lack of knowledge with Harry Potter and grammar (and damn rights it pre-half blood sobs dumbeldore..) lol but anyways, thank you guys and i lubve you.

no seriously.

i do.

starjade


End file.
